


【VD】不孝有三，无后为大

by gray_Angelo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo
Summary: RT，想来一壶想要孩子的哥和仗着备孕期无法无天的蛋就忍不住搞了，包熟包甜（。敢进敢雷，不喜赶紧x不许骂人魔改ABO和三代前提，半魔天生AO同体可任意转换设定（此梗致敬麦麦再次提醒：细节处私设如山请注意。维吉尔视角角度刁钻偏激请注意。前情提要（并没有上篇）：但丁在塔顶被维吉尔插了个透心凉，发情期却如大姨妈一样不看情况不请自来，加上本能想留住哥哥，在昏倒之前下意识也是第一次转换成了Omega。于是干柴挑动烈火。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

夜雨声烦，塔顶幽暗。

维吉尔想要的项链已经到手了，他实在没有理由继续陪自己不成器还不懂事的前弟弟玩儿——对，前弟弟。亏自己惦记他这么多年，但丁不仅对自己亲哥组织的一次次友好的派对邀请视而不见，一见面就不分青红皂白拿子弹打招呼，质疑他，反抗他，甚至扬言讨厌他，阻挠他的复仇大计，且在人界这么多年隐姓埋名害他找不到他。他居然忘了他，忘了家仇，抛弃姓名贪图享乐，还胆敢用那种肮脏的念头侮辱自己的亲哥哥——但丁根本是个彻头彻尾的混蛋、叛徒。他决不承认他是他的但丁。

他的弟弟多年前已经死了，死在那场火中。他宁愿他死了。

他不怪但丁无所事事，蠢弟弟本来就应该缩成小小一团乖乖躲在妈妈的羽翼下贪生怕死就好，哥哥生下来是应该多背负一些的，他可以原谅他。但是，他阻挠他，不问缘由直接把他拉黑，这就过分了。

——很好，随你怎么想，去死吧。

维吉尔是个以牙还牙的性子，比起解释，他觉得但丁还是欠捅，不明白的话，就去死吧。蠢货没有资格和自己共享血缘。

……虽然是这么想的。

脑中滚过千头万绪，身后光头的催促比雨声更烦，维吉尔久久望着倒在血泊中昏迷过去的但丁，死死瞪着刚刚还朝他伸来的，如今却了无生机乖乖躺在那儿的手。那手很健康，健康得让人生气——我瘦骨嶙峋茶饭不思，你却背着我无忧无虑地活着，这真的很讨厌。

但是，为什么，是在此刻，在此地，在我面前？

你不是骄傲地，信誓旦旦地，从小到大都执着于征服我，让我成为你的Omega吗？为什么当我决意跟你分手，跟过去诀别，你却看着我昏过去，并在已成为敌人的、你讨厌的我面前转换为Omega？你……

讲真的，维吉尔其实已经停止了思考，光头说什么他一个字都听不见，魔界的大门和力量什么的也都不在他的意识层了。他表面站得松柏笔直，其实脑细胞完全被“一直以Alpha为荣的但丁为什么突然变成Omega了，这不科学”的想法全线入侵病毒般鬼畜循环中，根本停不下来。

等反应过来，他已经扶起但丁，尖尖的獠牙刺入对方的后颈，把自己的信息素尽可能注进去。他自己都没有发现他的吃相是那么……饥渴，急不可耐，梦寐以求。

这很……愉快。比梦想中要。维吉尔好一会才从内心突如其来的幸福和餍足感中回到现实，就听到身后唯一的看客居然让他丢下他的新娘。于是很简单的，维吉尔赏了对方一个次元斩，并且出于某种放烟火般的心情，分出一点耐心，将对方的尸身分送到个个不同的空间，保证都是深山老林饿兽出没的地方。

我闻到楼下有相似的血缘味道，应该是光头的女儿。今天是我的大喜日子，就让那女孩代替她爸作为本地唯一的见证，这是一点小礼物，就像是新娘的捧花。

我不用给弟弟收尸了，你也不用替你老爸收尸；祝你一路顺风，幸运的女孩。

维吉尔把人抱回了但丁的事务所，一回到这就感到怀中的人整个都放松了一圈，看来身体是个认床的，一回到自己的地盘就知道可以休息了；那么被他牢牢锁在怀中也没见他多大抗拒，反而不时蹭着他的胸膛索求温度，可能还有气息。他是不是可以视为一个证据呢。

但丁到底是不是为了留住他而变成Omega，还是只是个意外，马上就知道答案了。

如果不是呢——嗯——那他也不打算便宜别人。他简直无法想象但丁在除他之外的人身下承欢，光是想到这个可能，但丁不喜欢他，就让维吉尔恨得直接用空气撕碎了他的裤子。丝絮纷飞。 “无边丝雨细如愁……自在飞花轻似梦。”维吉尔喃喃念着，才反应过来气氛不配，露出了一个憨憨的笑容。

等等……如果他为了但丁放弃去杀魔帝，是不是等于在父母墓里和但丁做爱？不知怎么，维吉尔觉得这有点浪漫，特别是一想到但丁知道了可能会哭，他觉得很不错，这很有趣。

维吉尔被自己的想法吓了一跳。

像要把无关的杂念从脑子里清开一般捋了一把头发，并像猫科动物一样优雅地甩头以去雨水。这套操作总能让他神武非凡、神清气爽。冷静下来去窥但丁的情况——被雨水浸湿的酒红色风衣把本就半裸的但丁包裹得玲珑有致，湿漉漉的头发平添几分不属于但丁的感性，撩拨人心。此时裤子一脱，他屈着腿知冷知热地缩在风衣里，维吉尔的怀里，好不小鸟依人。这跟幼时某人闯祸以后，褪去一身刺的小老虎依偎在他怀里呼呼大睡的影像重叠了。充满信赖和爱的，那会还是他的但丁。维吉尔的内心霎时充满了难以言说的悸动和怜爱。把人轻轻放下沙发，失去温度，挑剔的弟弟不满地皱起眉头，平时那张可恶的，此时却格外撩人的嘴唇也撅了起来。配上那绝症般的高潮脸，似在抵抗病魔，又似被梦魇纠缠。

小嘴一张一合的，在念叨什么呢？维吉尔不顾形象地蹲下来偷听，只听到但丁撒娇般地念念有词：“不要走……维吉尔……你不能再……”

维吉尔露出了孩子般大胜利的笑容。

快饿死的人盯着一块面包，用来形容维吉尔现在望着但丁的眼神不为过。

尽管内心是如此的煎熬，维吉尔仍然在等。虽然但丁的指责和意见根本不重要，他的行为与挑衅无差，他是绝对会让他付出代价的。何况他已经彻底破坏了他处心积虑的计划。这是他应得的补偿，等价交换。

那么还在等什么呢？但丁醒不醒来，有什么重要吗？

维吉尔说不上来，他只是不住抚摸但丁的脸，希望他自然醒来，然后自然地接受他，他们一起上极乐。就像他希望过但丁陪他杀下魔界一样——只是没料到但丁和他不同，他以自己有恶魔的力量为耻，并且竭尽全力压抑自己的本能。这在维吉尔看来很愚蠢。选择恶魔的生活方式，对维吉尔而言并没有什么差别。毕竟他人类的一半已经随着母亲逝去了。如果像但丁似的只会哭或者耽溺酒精，无方向地发泄自己的无能狂怒，还不如在那天随着母亲死去。

……有很多话要说，有很多东西无处可放，维吉尔只能把这些宣泄在但丁身上。通过冷漠的脸，狠厉的刀，无情的雨。

——但如果有别的方式，但丁也想的，他觉得很好。

等他醒来，实际上会变得怎样？不知道，但维吉尔想活生生碾碎他最后的东西——或者最后确认一遍。

……这张嘴说过不喜欢他，可以撕烂了。

漫长的等待中，维吉尔又开始胡思乱想。被Omega发情时极具攻击性的力量撩拨得只吊着最后一丝魂不是说笑的。鬼使神差间，他的手指插进了但丁的口腔。温热使他解渴般轻叹一声。

但丁本来对他无章法的触碰扭来扭去，似是躲避又似欲拒还迎，脸色愈发红润，这时竟然还含住了。他本能尽情吮吸放进嘴里的东西，发现是甜的，还舔了起来。

维吉尔像被电到一样想抽回来，但丁却不满地哼哼，咬住不让走。大概是临时标记起了作用，睡梦中的Omega对自己归属的气息敏感得不行。就在维吉尔终于在不伤到他的前提抢出自己的手指刹那，年轻的半魔迅猛无比，像狩猎什么猎物一样把维吉尔抱住了。维吉尔条件反射想挣脱，奋力起身，还是晚了一步，让但丁成功扮演八爪鱼挂件，毫不留情地挂在了他身上。甚至还打起了欠扁的鼾声。维吉尔努力找寻但丁在装睡的证据，却怎么听对方的心率都是睡眠特有的节奏。他过分活泼的弟弟真是睡个觉都不消停。

但丁的呼吸连同自己Omega诱人的气息打在他的后颈，让他浑身的毛孔发出骇人的催魂般的酥痒，内心深处的欲望也跟着骤然得势，在微弱的理智头上疯狂蹦迪。本来就硬得发疼的年长者真的要撑不住了。

“但丁……弟弟。”维吉尔附在但丁耳边，不自知的语气诱哄。“为我生个孩子。”

“维吉尔……求我。”但丁竟然煞有介事地回应了。维吉尔掰过他的脸确认清醒，对方半梦半醒地眯起眼睛，双目失焦。好吧，是他熟悉的但丁梦游状态。即使如此，藏不住的渴求仍通过他的气息出卖他，阵阵撩拨。而他不知死活的Omega在这种时候还记得在他们的兄弟之争中讨点毫无意义的嘴上便宜。

但他认得他的气息，点着他的名字。

维吉尔深吸一口气，他真的不想忍了。“请（Please）……”维吉尔将这个单词嚼得像咽下玻璃，对但丁礼貌本不存在他的字典。“让我爱你。”这便是极限了。

但丁的潜意思仿佛受到了刺激，瞳孔扩张，但依然没有醒来的迹象。

然后少年低下头，不知理解了多少，脸涨成了病猪色。维吉尔开始担心他会爆炸，或者就这么从梦游中吓醒过来，会不会留下什么后遗症。

“好，来吧。来和我打。”

维吉尔听到但丁这么说，并且嘴唇先一步略过他的脸颊、脖颈。

该死，让他先得一分。理智弦在最后象征性地挣扎了一秒，维吉尔沉了下去。

无限下沉。全世界只剩下他和但丁。但丁的喘息，但丁的身体，但丁的哭喊，一切都太美妙了，史上最曼妙的乐章也不过如此。维吉尔曾以为无限的力量才会让他永恒身处极点，却不曾想这样简单就能得到。

但丁——但丁——

_原来你才是我想要的力量。_

意识清醒的第一眼就是刚刚还你死我活的亲骨肉，贴着自己低头就能啃到，充满压迫的距离。按道理一般人应该会紧张，应激反应，过激言行。但但丁却淡定地望着维吉尔，好像他们从出生到现在就是一对分不开的连体婴，这只是家常便饭。他们从未分开。

“你似乎并不吃惊……看来你为这一天准备了很久，我却一无所知。”维吉尔的脸上罕见有些…遗憾？然后是熟悉的颦眉，愠怒。“你真的是……”眉头更深，似乎在琢磨措辞。良久，他说。“坏弟弟，坏弟弟。”他重复道，口吻很不维吉尔，或者四岁不能更多。

老天啊，但丁终于露出目呆口瞪的表情。然后他笑了，笑容一如维吉尔记忆里一样乖张、欠扁，却真的温暖。而且非常美丽。维吉尔这么想着，伸手去探他的酒窝，但丁笑得更开心了。

“今天的梦很好，台词很棒，你的表情也很棒——我都不知道我的脑洞还会进化的？哎，要是真的就好了。”但丁叹了一口气，抱紧跟自己下半身紧紧相连的哥哥，没有质疑，没有反抗，过分乖巧。对自己被插了一事甚至没半点但丁式毒舌。

维吉尔陷入了短暂的沉默，然后他说。“你经常梦见我？”

“是啊。自从上次见面，我只要睡着，不管白天黑夜都是你。而且内容都一样，你最后跟我住在一起。像这样抱我——啊该死，应该是我抱你的，唯有这点不如意了。”说到这但丁的脸垮了下来，垂下眼帘扁扁嘴——那是他清醒时绝不可能对维吉尔展现的童年娇态。“可惜醒来你就提裤子不认人了。现实的你对我可不屑一顾。我们只能梦里好。”

“……但丁。”

“？”

不打招呼的，随着维吉尔一个入魂的深顶，一根天降幻影剑把他们穿成一串，那让但丁双重意义地叫了出来。紧致的感觉让维吉尔打了个寒颤，差点缴械。

“…睡醒了吗？”维吉尔邪恶地勾起嘴角，仿佛怕他逃跑一样掰扯住但丁的脸。即使他的分身牢牢钉着他，武器也狠狠钉住他。更别提他的Alpha信息素海啸一般密不透风地包裹住已经彻底属于他的Omega。

各种意义上，但丁插翅难逃；只有双腿打颤，被维吉尔肏死的命。

“你——”但丁这回可算是醒了，这居然是真的！但丁瞠目结舌，一时间找不回自己的舌头。维吉尔在做爱，跟他做爱，跟自己弟弟！说好的真爱是抛瓦呢？简直肉眼可见地，但丁的脑子像过热的cpu一样滋滋冒烟，彻底宕机。维吉尔亲了好久才把他亲“活”。

但丁窒息地猛敲他，当然发情期中的Omega打人并不疼，搭配他浑身散发的欠操香气，这样的反抗反而更挑拨人欲。起码让作为征服者的维吉尔眯起眼睛，兴致盎然。维吉尔姑且松开口，满意地看到某人丰唇红肿，憋了满肚子狠话结果吐出的第一个音节只是一声被操狠了的软糯呻吟。夹带哭音。发情期实在太可怕，但丁满面潮红，喘如死狗，浑身渴望蹂躏，下身泛滥成灾，语言根本失去意义。新人Omega算是彻底认清了自己的处境，放弃了无谓的挣扎。他堪堪用手背挡住脸，企图给自己微不足道的自尊留最后一点后路。

维吉尔是谁？一言不合就要处决唯一的亲人的自视甚高的长子，为了报仇亲人也照干不误的混蛋，各种意义上都是个没血没泪的暴君。他允许但丁在他眼皮底下有所保留吗？答案显而易见。维吉尔一只手把但丁的双手按住，直勾勾地盯着他羞怒欲死，为他的一举一动极力忍耐的脸。内心无上愉悦。

但丁从小就不老实，必须给他点教训才行。

维吉尔想着，含住但丁的乳尖，又吸又舔。满意地感到对方内里更热，瑟缩更狠。

不如再推他一把吧。要理智干什么呢，和他一起死吧。

“我爱你，Dante。”维吉尔大概是毕生的温柔都一次性用尽了，说完发现自己竟有些害怕，赶忙亡羊补牢。“你这么好看，不留下后代太可惜了。”这个是抄14行诗的中心思想的——等，好像哪里不对。毕竟他俩长得一模一样。

真是失败的表白，但丁一定会笑了。维吉尔有些无奈地想。

不料，身下人的眼角竟湿润了起来，维吉尔无措地停住了。他是弄疼他了？

但丁深吸一口气把过饱的情绪压下去，同时脚踝不客气地敲了敲维吉尔的背，简直像在驱使一匹烈马。满意地收到他骄傲的兄长眉头紧蹙又沉脸按捺的一系列爱的克制。可惜但丁张狂的笑意没能保持多久，就被维吉尔惩罚意味的深顶干到失声尖叫。快到极点时，维吉尔还恶劣地停下了，但丁含嗔带怨瞪他，Alpha却坚持不理自己Omega催促意图明显的勾人气息。尽管这对已经互为伴侣的双方而言都是折磨。

“……你是哪里有毛病？……”正在兴头上的Omega拼命压住求饶的冲动，心跳得生疼。他真的好想要，简直要疯了。

“你的回答呢？”维吉尔歪歪头。

偏过头，但丁红着脸姑且给了个以他的性格能做出的最满回应——他可没有维吉尔那种一旦决定就什么事都做得出来，什么话都说得出口的魄力…厚脸皮。

“想要……就自己来拿。”

“你说不喜欢我。”虽然这么说，维吉尔还是开始研磨起但丁的敏感点，那让年幼者禁不住配合着耸动腰肢，维吉尔很受用。

“在那种情况，我总不能说喜欢吧！根本不是那个气氛吧，你本来就在搞事，这岂不是鼓励你什么吗——害，说起来我们不是在塔顶吗？这果然还是个梦？还是你又坑我？”

“你勾引我，还说。”维吉尔俯下身亲他，一切尽在不言中。

“不行不行，我不相信你！”但丁不依不饶地躲避他的吻，尽管自己其实比他还想亲。但就这么顺从他太无聊了，太没面子了。“你也得变成Omega让我标记一下才行！死光头都能拐跑你，你太让人不放心了。”

“胆小鬼发言。你觉得自己还不如那光头？”维吉尔转而攻击他的锁骨，让但丁抖得像雨中小鸟，他颤动的肌肉比主人诚实太多。真可爱。“要么你现在变回Alpha试试，我看看能不能把你Alpha的身体也开发一下……还是已经标记了？”

“卑鄙狡猾无耻！你倒是放开我啊——啊，啊，不，不要……那里不行……啊！”但丁各种意义的绝望。维吉尔嘴上说得唱歌一样，身下的动作却越发刁钻凶猛。骇人的尺寸本来不太费劲都能侵犯到他体内的每一寸，他再集中攻击某些地方，但丁除了缩紧身体被动取悦身上的暴君，撩得自己的Alpha更狂乱，让自己越陷越深以外，根本提不起一丝反抗之心。他甚至怀疑自己根本没有转化回Alpha的能力了。

倒也无所谓，能留下维吉尔，稳赚不赔啊——背着维吉尔，但丁露出了一个太阳般耀眼、坦然的微笑。

可不能一次给维吉尔太多，半糖主义才是感情长胜的秘诀啊。

-Tbc-


	2. 水草，水草

1、2、3、4……23。

从但丁下楼，他们对上眼，到但丁别过头去；维吉尔一直在心里默念；直到如愿捕捉到对方红透了的耳根，才堪堪垂下眼，不动声色地翻了一页报纸。大得夸张的报纸后面那张雕塑般圣洁的侧颜瞬间像被浇了一脸粉漆，比对面还艳。

好险，差点输了。维吉尔努力平复如庆典般不消停的心跳，心下暗道。希望但丁这会没有竖起耳朵偷听——不，他一定以为这是他自己的吧。愚蠢的但丁一定不知道，他们做爱时的心率都一样呢。

“咳。咳。”对于自己Omega惯常的故作姿态，维吉尔已经习惯了，报纸后的他正挑着眉严阵以待。“早餐呢？”

“微波炉里。”维吉尔答道。想了想补充。“保温中。能吃。”

“我衣服呢？”

“你那套没收了，我放了更合适的在卫生间。”

“今日消遣？”

“《基督山伯爵》。”见但丁皱眉，又加一句。“你看100页，就把藏了的漫画还给你。”弟弟把眉头松开了。很好。看来他总算理解他的良苦用心了。教育要从小抓起。

但丁几乎是两三步下来，眨眼就消失在走道尽头的卫生间。这让维吉尔蹙起了眉。

该怎么让但丁像个妻子一样乖乖的，这他还没想到。讲道理，如果换成是他那啥了，他也未必听？

妈妈还在就好了。她一定会帮他摆平这个。如果她知道了……维吉尔露出有些……坏小孩那种笑容。这将是他唯一一次使坏，但他不后悔。

然果不其然，那个吵闹的家伙又开始了。无师自通的男高音震耳欲聋，维吉尔甚至感觉这栋自他住下后已经打扫得纤尘不染的旧房子又震下些灰来。

“维吉尔，你是有什么毛病？！这是啥，这是啥，这又是啥！”但丁瞪着那堆物什仿佛当初意识到维吉尔竟然与恶魔为伍，青筋暴出十字，只想给他一拳。

“孕妇睡裙，月子鞋和防辐射肚兜。”维吉尔早知道愚蠢的弟弟一定会大惊小怪，准备好的说辞脱口而出。“你不穿不要在我面前随便走动，看电视玩游戏什么的，不然后果自负。顺带一提你所有不正经的衣服，我都烧了。我不会让你出门赚钱买回来的。”

“维吉尔！你是老妈吗！！”但丁几乎跳到了天花板上，那让维吉尔条件反射地预备好幻影剑，接着拼命忍了下来。内伤让他不自然咳嗽一声，没让但丁注意到。幸好不是人类，半魔体质方便得他都来不及吐口血疏解一下强行回收魔力导致的淤伤。

“我统共就那几套，就几套，抵我两三年的薪水啊！一件外套最高八千刀知不知道！如果不知道，足够你买一辆代步车，这样你懂不懂？给我变回来！不然我就……我就”但丁捂住脸呜呜大“哭”起来。“你这败家子，这日子没法过了，我要离家出走！”

“你去哪里？”维吉尔手指对手指，有些不自在地接道。一辆代步车。也不知道没有恶魔的时候，他发传单得发多久。实在不行还是抢银行吧，做得不像他干的就好了——维吉尔在心里给自己一通猛赞，自觉自己是天下第一好，还会照顾弟弟的圣母病。产前抑郁症要小心。

“我——”你不阻止我吗！你不爱我了！！！但丁塞住了，他一脸悲愤欲绝，声泪控诉，仿佛遭受了家暴的当事人。勤勤恳恳的后槽牙终于磨出了后半句。“我要回娘家！——我回魔界！不跟你玩了！！”老爸的故乡应该算是娘家没错，虽然一个亲戚都没有。总之怎么都要把维吉尔留在人界，他要躲他就应该反其道而行。

“不行。”维吉尔甚至放下了报纸，瞬移到他面前。他握住了但丁的双肩。“你要什么我都给，这个不行。”

“哼。”但丁委委屈屈地偏过头去，“为什么你去得我不可以去？我就要去，躲到你找不到。”

维吉尔跟着想象了一下，那是有可能的：Omega能感受到自己Alpha的方位，Alpha则不能。虽然半魔神奇的AO同体可随意转换，但自从但丁怀孕以后，他发现自己没办法转换为Omega了（虽然他也没转过），同理但丁应该也不能转回Alpha（但丁没怀孕前，倒是都可以），这意味着，维吉尔没办法以Omega的身份标记并定位但丁——当然了，这本来也想都不要想，维吉尔不会允许自己以任何理由居于下位。不光针对但丁……或许有一点。那不重要。

总之，但丁想躲他，比想杀他容易。维吉尔叹了一口气，姑且在这里战术后仰罢。“我打包放在你床底，毕竟我想不到有什么衣服更衬你。可以了吧？”

“喔——喔。”但丁将他那对总是含情脉脉的桃花眼瞪圆了，下一秒又弯起来乱撩人，坏弟弟。“你这是，在夸我帅气逼人品味好？别急着否认，否认我就是在否定你自己（的选择）喔，维吉尔。”

是了，长一样真麻烦啊。维吉尔歪头。“不，你比较可——蠢。”

“哈哈哈可爱和愚蠢完全不是一个前调啦我听到了，维吉尔真是可爱呢。”

这回到维吉尔瞪眼了。“不……你才可爱。”

“嗯。嗯。”但丁奸计得逞地大笑着跑远了，去拿他的爱心早餐。后知后觉被套话了的维吉尔忍了半天才没把幻影剑掷出去。太难受了，他决定今晚就去研究一下网购，订购一个绘有但丁照片的等身抱枕插着玩才行，再这样下去他要被手瘾折腾死。

***

维吉尔在家中搞了一大缸子鱼，从全套设施及其精致度来看，但丁估摸着得不少钱。不知道他哪来的钱，难道抢银行了？但家里最近没添置多少东西，不符合一夜暴富的基本法。除了维吉尔刚住进来时不请自来的帕蒂大小姐大惊小怪地拉住他嘘寒问暖，得知他喜欢书给他搞的那好大几个书柜。

虽然对帕蒂的态度颇有微词，毕竟他哥跟他长得一模一样，还比他有气质（当然这话他是不会在本人面前承认的）……才不是吃醋啊，自家养的小鸟儿就这么飞到别人院里不想回来，多少应该不自在吧？（帕蒂多少比扫地机器人好用啊哼）。

但他仍然很感激她的慷慨馈赠，维吉尔像只家猫一样窝在那可以24小时不挪窝，那价值不菲的鹅绒填充全牛皮沙发确实富有其魅力：手感和坐感仅次于维吉尔的小腹和大腿。但丁再不怕维吉尔为了“小三”——书店及其它书店沙发而忘记回家。他永远不会忘记那天，为了不让维吉尔“为爱犯罪”，他几乎把整个家都拆了才翻出市图书馆的借阅卡（好像也是帕蒂？忘了）时，维吉尔那“我应该刷新对你的评价，我亲爱的弟弟”的眼神。那眼神！那真的有点要命。

——然后他的混蛋老哥就丢下他泡书去了！跟小时候一样无视他，都不给他个感谢的亲亲！！

现在也是，自从他在书房安置了那个大鱼缸，本来就自闭的他更是闭门不出；但丁每每从半开的门缝里窥伺他，发现他整日含情脉脉地望着那些鱼，书半天都没有翻一页。

他承认，金鱼很好看，姿态优美，搔首弄姿，还会吐泡泡——只是吐泡泡他也会！只是维吉尔甚至泡泡糖也不让他买！身为孩子的老爹，比起鱼，他不该更关心孩子他妈的状态吗，居然为了一缸鱼心神不宁！不可理喻！！

今晚吃烤鱼吧，但丁想着，邪恶爬上他的嘴角，勾勒魅惑弧度。他可是行动派。就这么办。

支开现在的维吉尔很简单，只要他说“想吃披萨，不然你就给我做个蛋糕，要你亲手DIY，上面还写字的！不然不吃！！”维吉尔就会乖乖去做。因为他认为蛋糕比披萨有营养，还能趁机塞点他弟弟从不买的蔬果进去。

于是维吉尔回来后，鱼缸空空如也，空余莫得感情的水草油油地在水底招摇。但丁信誓旦旦地说看到野猫进来了，但他看到的时候最后一条鱼的尾巴已经在那位嘴里，眼看不活了；杀了也没用，于是没管。

本以为维吉尔会生气，至少也给点反应，没想到他只是淡淡地“嗯”一声，慢里斯条地给但丁解开蛋糕，备好餐具后，继续盯鱼缸。隔着蓝光下透得如海一般的水，眼神一如当初：饶有兴致，深情款款。

不是吧。但丁目瞪口呆，他发现，维吉尔——他只是在看那些水草。那些不比鱼缸底下的水晶、鹅卵石和珊瑚更好看的，暗得像一团长毛面包般的水草。

维吉尔觉得，

他们像但丁。不管发生什么，总是这幅没心没肺，油腻腻的，贱兮兮的样子。然而无论他怎么扯，到最后总是会被它们死亡缠绕，越牵越深，最后他只有把自己切了，才勉强从那忘川水里挣脱出来。

从那以后，他就对这种植物有一种本能的抗拒和阴暗的偏爱。如果他是金鱼，但丁就像水草，在水里招摇地诱惑他；而他永远坐怀不乱，高高在上地在他头顶游来游去，对水草不屑一顾——他们应该是这样的关系，本来也是这样。

但是那晚，全都乱了。他没忍住去捞了这棵大水草，还让他上了身。大厦将倾，永恒号将沉，世界末日——他维吉尔一个人的：这代表他这些年一次又一次地杀死自己，都是狗屎。还不如把但丁的肚子多喂出一些肉来得更有意义。

他还不如那些金鱼，这太糟糕了。

而水草，他的水草。不用回头都知道，他又睁着那可爱的大眼，火辣辣的视线和周身人妻般甜蜜蜜的气息犯规的持续骚扰他，侵犯他；他必须竭尽全力才能抵抗。所以他只好看水草，想象着但丁被他关在鱼缸里，可怜巴巴地摇着屁股求他——够了，到此为止，这样就好。

***

维吉尔瞪着眼前的金色大笼子，不明觉厉。

“这是……什么？”

“我买的运动辅助设备啊。”但丁眨眨眼，“你又不陪我玩，也不让我出去工作，我总得锻炼身体吧？书上说适当轻运动还是可以的！再这样下去我骨头都要歇烂掉了。”

看到毫无防备的维吉尔明显接受了这个解释，但丁做贼心虚地松了一口气。“……所以是什么运动需要用到足够关下一只恶魔的鸟笼？”维吉尔歪头，内心警铃大作。

“看了就知道吧~”但丁摸摸鼻头煞有介事地说，“稍等，我去换套衣服，好戏马上开始！”

维吉尔只好等着，俗话说好奇心杀死猫，这让等待的感觉煎熬得堪比他们的第一次。

“……………………”

“这是买笼子送的舞服，不穿浪费，布料很舒服还防辐射！”想象是一回事，真的上台又是另一回事，当但丁换好旗袍，真枪实弹地沐浴在性幻想对象，活生生如假包换的本尊的目光下时，他头都不敢抬，呼吸都忍不住放轻了。

啊啊啊啊但丁，振作点啊！要做就要自然点，不然会被维吉尔怀疑的！

几年前（大约十四岁），但丁寂寞，并在第n次试图约炮关键时候却没了心情只好装醉混过去的困境下，买了网上说得天花乱坠的各种玩具，甚至女装。买女装的时候看上了这款，它显胸显腰，开叉到腿，怎么看都很方便；但丁自觉代入了维吉尔的大长腿，莫名兴奋了起来；那股火一发不可收拾，反应过来但丁已经好了。对着遍地的餐巾纸，但丁头一回有了祈祷的冲动——事后就是很后悔，非常后悔。但他终于明白自己想要什么。满心的自我嫌弃加忏悔，还是敌不过自己下单的手，几天后旗袍便成了但丁最衬手的伴侣。但丁穿着它，对着特地买的全身镜和坐高刚好的沙发，掏出玩具，想象那是维吉尔——得感激他们是双胞胎，有够方便啦……他把自己弄爽了，脑补多了还能做维吉尔插他的春梦（好像哪里不对？不管了）。然后……然后就没有然后了。

也难怪他以为要永远失去维吉尔，晕过去就晕过去了，还不自禁转化为Omega——维吉尔一语成谶，他确实“准备”过了。半梦半醒之间，但丁的潜意识试图提醒和强调维吉尔是自己的，他们不该分开。梦里维吉尔决不可能丢下他，毕竟在但丁的幻想里，他是这么的热情，日日夜夜地抱他啊……

幸好梦想实现了，不然但丁都怀疑他还能不能自欺欺人下去。

回到现在。

但丁决定来一首歌助兴，于是就决定是Goldfrapp的We Radiate了。他相信再尬的场这首歌都镇得住。必须镇得住。

于是但丁开始了。

时间一点一滴地过去，整场下来，一向自诩为舞王的但丁都不知道自己跳的什么东西。也不知道是这身旗袍根本不适合跳舞，还是歌没选对，亦或是维吉尔的瞳孔颜色太晃眼，害他根本无法集中精力。他感觉脑子里一直有个声音在捧腹大笑，提醒他有多卑微和狼狈：一次就够了，现在还要用这种滑稽的样子来取悦维吉尔，求他上他，确认归属。他还能再贱一点吗？

特别是维吉尔全程正襟危坐，一脸面瘫，像是被迫看了一场尬得要死的表演，又出于礼仪必须看完的便秘观众。更是让他觉得自己蠢毙了。

回过神的时候，维吉尔的脸近在咫尺。越过笼子，对方冰凉的指节捧住他的脸，替他拭去不知何时落下的泪水时，他才意识到自己哭了。

但丁双目圆睁，嘴唇数度张开又闭合，终是把那口气咽了下去。

混蛋，就这么看着他，连一句“为什么”都不问，叫人怎么发火，继而把不可说借机甩出口？

许久没有等到自己的Omega开口，维吉尔便决定按照自己的意思来了。他用蛮力掰开了这个情趣鸟笼，走进去抱起但丁（但丁发出了一声可爱的惊呼）把他放在了自己的肩膀上。当然，即使维吉尔的肩头再黄金比例，对于但丁的成人丰臀来说实在也有些勉强；于是但丁的半边屁股便落到他手里，引得后者面红耳赤又不安地扭动。维吉尔用力一捏，对方便老实了。随后维吉尔用学者般的表情参观了一下鸟笼的天顶构造；趁但丁追随他的视线走神之际，他突然把他高高地扔了起来；不知他如何操作，总之，最后他让但丁保持着标准的站姿落下来，并稳稳地握住了他的双脚。现在他们活像两位恰好卡在鸟笼里的杂技演员了。

“维——吉——尔！”没有安全感的但丁只能抓住了天顶上还未放下来的吊链。老天，这是用来那啥的，不是用来上吊的啊——维吉尔不是恶心到想让他吊死谢罪吧？

接着维吉尔放开了手，退出了这个空间，就留但丁憋红了脸这么吊着。

“做500个引体向上，我就放你下来。”

什么鬼？这是多大仇啊！他不就是跳舞难看了点至于吗！但丁目瞪口呆，一时不知道该加深对他哥复仇心指标的认知还是给他的创意点赞。结果还是狗命要紧。“喂兄弟，我可还怀着你的崽……”

维吉尔好像发出了一声轻笑，还是咳嗽？——但丁的视角只能看到他头顶。接着哥哥仰起脸，与他接上视线，用仿佛下一秒就要吊打他的神情。

“现在记得孩子了？整天释放信息素，穿这种吊人胃口的衣服勾引我的时候怎么不记得？我跟你交代多少次了，头三个月孩子在发育心脏……你，还有脸跟我撒娇。”维吉尔眉头紧蹙，面容崩得依然很紧，但在但丁的眼里完全变成别种意思了。这真的太刺激了。“反正都是做运动，不如来引体向上；我看你就是精力太旺，发泄发泄就好了。好好做，做不完不要下来了……别想着跳下来，别忘了你的魔力现在都被我们的孩子吸干了；你现在只是个人类，就要像人类一样遵守胎教。要忍耐，笨蛋。”

原来是这样啊……原来你也忍得很辛苦。

但丁嘿嘿地笑了。然后……有什么办法呢，只能做引体向上咯。

“1……2……23、23……”

“别给我乱数啊！饿死了，我今晚要吃你做的焗饭！”

“那个我不会，给你点外卖。”维吉尔想了想上次焦黑的试验品，本能告诉他这不会对孩子有利的。

“我就要吃你做的，不然你就得还我500个俯卧撑！”

维吉尔自觉脑补了一下但丁穿着那身衣服，躺在他身下用刚才跳舞那般下流的眼神监督他。这或许是一项很挑战意志力的运动——前提是但丁乖乖的。

呵，等做完500个引体向上，他应该也没力气闹了吧。

“成交。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

抹上唇釉，抿唇抬眸；唇红齿白，顾盼生辉。世界仿佛都为他亮了一个色号。

是但丁在笑，他笑得裹在红色旗袍下的两个小山丘一抖一抖，裙摆间春光若现。

是什么让但丁眼里常含泪水（笑的）？

因为他哥哥爱他爱得深沉。

维吉尔正蛰伏在他身上，大汗淋漓，隐忍不发，勤勤恳恳地兑现着他的承诺——尽管但丁在做到125个时就“手滑”滚了下来，还让维吉尔接住了。姑且庆幸他们是半魔吧。顺带一提某人也真是个天才，让孕妇（虽然不想这么说）做引体向上？亏他想得出来！不过为了让维吉尔多康康他，就勉为其难配合的自己可能也差不多没救了吧。

……他自找的。

感受着膈在他旗袍大长腿上那郎心似铁呀，但丁面上十动然拒，内心其实快笑出了翔。但他不能表现，不然十有八九维吉尔就不陪他玩了——嘛，他可是个会照顾哥哥自尊心的好弟弟哦。

“250个。维吉尔，你做得很好。”但丁笑眯眯，可能还有点娇滴滴地说。没办法，衣服也穿了，妆也画了，加上怀孕和压抑已久的情欲不得已散发着Omega极具侵略性的香气；但丁知道现在的自己对于他的Alpha来说有多迷人。他都被自己的信息素熏上头，时刻处在想操死自己的边缘。迫于维吉尔就在这里……怎么也没道理拿出他那些“小消遣”来自我安慰。老天爷，等孕期过去会成为永不过时的笑柄的。维吉尔最近很仁慈，但但丁对他哥哥的脾气深以为然，他不会一直沉默的。

闻及此，将俯卧撑一直维持在某种让但丁眼神火热的频率节奏中，实际上认真得仿佛在录制什么节目的维吉尔方才如梦初醒地停下了。然后就是一个标准颦眉。搭上略带倦意、低垂的眉眼，使他看上去性感非常，让人极度想替他舔去喉颈间的薄汗。靠得太近了，维吉尔那股独特的、既温润又酝着某种辣度的味道渗入但丁的鼻息，及为他而蓄势待发的每一处毛孔和灵魂，比任何美酒都醉人。他想吻他，无以复加。

老实说能坚持这么久，但丁都想为他鼓掌了；他老哥就是个贱人，他不介意自己有多难熬，只要但丁比他更难受——从头到尾，这位继承了日本武士般的自虐精神的混蛋眉眼盈满笑意。即使因为但丁的傲慢不时浮现扭曲和不快，变态的笑意仍倔强地攀上他的嘴角。他坚信着自己是胜利者。好吧他是。

“双倍。双倍。怠惰的但丁，你对此有什么感想？”维吉尔说。

“什么都没有，就当亲子活动预演；我做了125，你替自己和孩子各做了125，我们扯平。”我真是个小机灵鬼！但丁在内心为自己拍案叫绝。

“那如果我做完500呢？”

“那我就趁你病要你命。”但丁的笑容屹立不倒。一个不自量力的挑衅。

维吉尔捧场地弯了弯嘴角，接着轻蔑地拍了拍但丁的脸。对，就像电视中那些老套的反派。只是维吉尔做起来格外的骚。“哦。我想是你肚子里那块把你魔力吸光的肉给你的自信？”跟着但丁听到对方腹腔深处传来恶魔的窃笑，维吉尔似乎真把自己说乐了，他的肩膀抖个不停。

而但丁只想一口盐汽水喷死他，他竟敢这么说！唯独他没有资格这么说！“维吉尔……孩子可不是我一个人的，听着，要是再让我听到这种玩笑，我会让你笑不出来的。”但丁眯起眼，“你不能这么对待你的孩子。”你不能这么对我。

不是这次，也不是上一次，他指的是全部，所有。

维吉尔的心在哪里？如果他没有心，但丁肚子里的又算什么呢？

年长的半魔霎时表情一凛，有那么一瞬间，但丁确信其中充满了货真价实的杀意。那使他内心的恶魔条件反射地嘶吼。只要维吉尔一出手，不管以现在的状态但丁跟不跟得上，他一定会毫不犹豫地反击。你死我活那种——这个不假思索的意识让他内心深处发出歇斯底里的尖叫。瞳孔绝望地怒张，但丁仿佛又回到那一天，命运的分歧点（原谅他被叛逆判定为无法承受而记忆受封，连本名都是维吉尔归来才想起来的）。回忆的走马灯带来的偏头痛恰时攥住了他。

维吉尔很快恢复如常，像是想掐死他的动作一转，改成了搭在他的头上，一下又一下，但丁瞪大了眼睛。他在干嘛——维吉尔，那个一言不合就开捅，从小就认为出血对但丁健康有益（理由跟女士的大姨妈有关，不要笑他哥哥是认真的）的维吉尔，他惹了他，而他的回应不再是鲜血，而是温柔地给他顺毛？？

不知是沉溺于柔软的秀发，还是但丁的表情，维吉尔又摸了一会，然后把额头抵向弟弟。

“想要吗？”

“啊？”但丁反应跟不上了。不，可能是营养跟不上了。甜度太高让人眩晕，维吉尔不能再装偶像了，老爸在上！快把我哥还我！我凶恶的哥哥到哪里去了！

“我们做吧。”

“可是孩子……”但丁动摇了。算了……凶恶的哥哥可以暂时死一死，一会再回来。

“你觉得他长好了吗，伟大的母亲？”

“老天，闭嘴。”但丁脸红了，“……说真的，我感觉他随时会蹦出来；他经常踢我，成长得像是五个月的。”

“一般来说过了三个月就没问题了，头三个月孩子在长内脏。你做引体向上都没见你皱下眉头，应该是没事了。”虽然才一个月，但斯巴达之血本就不可以常理论断。他已经过分小心了。

“你还说呢！我刚刚差点以为我要生了！肚子一直往下滑”但丁气愤地给了维吉尔一脚，被维吉尔捉住了，气氛从这里爆发了，一直清心寡欲的维吉尔突然攥住了自己Omega的脚，然后但丁只感觉一片温热的柔软从小腿处漫溯，接着大概是某种魔法……电流从那儿顺杆而上，直冲得但丁天旋地转。

维吉尔在吻他的脚，一股气亲到了大腿根。他舔得认真而强迫，似是把但丁高潮当成了什么满分题，而他是个势必要攻下他的痴痴学子。更让但丁欲罢不能的，哥哥有一双又好看又好用的天使手，摸哪哪麻，电力十足。这还让人活吗？

“哇……嗯……”对此但丁只能眯起眼堪堪扶住维吉尔的头，像是抗拒，又似还迎。

直到把弟弟弄得洪水泛滥，维吉尔感觉自己充满了电，犬齿恋恋不舍在Omega耳鬓厮磨。用那过分清丽的恶魔甜嗓悠悠道：“还是算了吧。”

你有毒吧！而且说这种话的时候，先把你的爪子从我背上拿开！！那离上次高潮的地方太近了……太折磨人了。但丁急得眼角都湿润了，他恶狠狠地咬了自己的Alpha一口。“我决定了，一会我要让你跟我的枪做。跟我的刀做。操不死你我不叫但丁。”虽然这么说着，他却抱维吉尔抱得死死的，只要维吉尔不砍了他的手就休想把他扒下来。

“那么你是要孩子，还是要我？”

“……”

“…………”

“………………”

你几岁了啊！！！什么过期陈醋都吃的吗！以后要我对孩子好一点，你是不是还要砍掉他的手？！

“要你，要你行了吧！智障！你这个智障！！”但丁忍无可忍地骂了起来。“要做做不做滚！”孩子孩子孩子，真想剖出来甩维吉尔脸上，是他想生的吗！混蛋！！

兔子要咬人了。出乎意料，但丁本以为维吉尔会在他肚子以外的地方剖一刀，顶多再给他咬一口手腕鲜血弥补孩子。但维吉尔这回什么废话都没有，脱裤就给了但丁一个痛快。

“你的裤子是魔力变的……！”

这是但丁最后一句话了，剩下的全都是嗯嗯啊啊，大家自行想象。

***

夜雨声烦，塔顶幽暗。

惊雷划过，但丁迷茫地瞠大了双眼，维吉尔冷峻的面孔便落入眼中，那么陌生，那么熟悉。

“不……”

不可能。

“弟弟，游戏到此结束了。”维吉尔冷漠地说。

“维吉尔……这是怎么回事？我们怎么又回来了？”但丁不明白发生了什么，谁来告诉他这是梦？

回答他的是维吉尔的刀尖，那漂亮到让人望尘莫及的阎魔刀。但丁嫉妒她；她才是维吉尔不离不弃的新娘。而且她拥有但丁绝对不会有的，完整的维吉尔——信任。守护。维吉尔的依赖。这些那些。哪怕他们做爱时，维吉尔也不曾拉下她，会放在随手能握住的位置。

“我不是怀了你的孩子吗？”所以但丁自然而然地问。为什么你要向我炫耀般地展示她？是我的错吗，我不该介意她的美？

“我不懂你在说什么。但丁，我们都是男人，还都是Alpha。你怎么会觉得你能生？”维吉尔嗤笑道。他的目光中没有任何玩笑的意思。

但丁错愕地瞪着他，然后——该死，真的，他闻到他自己和维吉尔。他们两都是纯Alpha，甚至信息素都一模一样，不仔细分辨但丁几乎感觉不到维吉尔。这里好像只有自己一个人。

“所以，哈哈，该死，我是做梦了，是吗。”但丁故作轻松地笑着，他也只能笑着，握紧他从未如此冰凉的叛逆。说实话他并不知道哪边是梦，但很明显，这边是真相的说服力更大。因为，因为。没有该死的为什么。

“你梦见了什么？”维吉尔问。

“我怀了你的孩子。”但丁不假思索地说。然他愣了一下，平静地笑了两声。令人心碎的讽刺。

“我知道了。”他的哥哥听了，点点头，垂下了他的眼帘和刀尖。

但丁的眼睛瞬间被点亮了，他立时满心欢喜地给维吉尔不合理的言行做了完美脑补：他们是被关在了什么梦魇里，而他的哥哥接触到他们爱的关键词，他要醒了，他马上就会带他逃出去。

回去。回到他们的家。

现实却给了他无情的一刀，下一秒，合着又一声惊雷的鸣奏，阎魔刀毫不留情地穿透了他。不，那是他的肚子，那是——

维吉尔三两下给但丁开了瓢，手法快到能让人没感到痛就去天国。但丁麻木地跪下来，呆望着一地鲜血。愈合的疼痛没能唤回他半分神智。

“撒谎，根本没有孩子。”维吉尔嫌弃地撇开但丁的肠子，阎魔刀在但丁最喜欢的大衣上使劲蹭，简直犹如成功上位的小三在臭嘚瑟。“你还有什么遗言？”

但丁慢慢地抬起头，眼中是无边的深渊，他拽住哥哥的裤脚。“这是梦，对不对？你说有的。我为你变过Omega，你听过他的胎动，你、你还强迫我做引体向上。”他摇晃着他，他不停倾诉爱意，他相信那一切。他们的爱。

假的。不可能的。他的想象力才没有这么精彩啊！

“当然是假的，快醒醒，蠢货。”维吉尔忍无可忍地揍醒了正在鬼叫的枕边人。

呜……但丁在一阵偏头痛中醒来，迷茫地看着怒视他的哥哥，然后不由分说地抱住他，肩膀还有些抖。

维吉尔被勒了个措手不及，但丁的半魔力量突然回来了，他还没有适应。忍着捅死这个威胁的冲动，他不停抚摸他的背脊，直到弟弟的气息变得平稳。

“维吉尔，你不会离开我吧？”但丁还不敢松手，他现在不能让维吉尔看到他的表情。那个梦太真实了。他甚至记得被撕裂开的痛感，肚子竟也应景地抽搐起来。

“不会。哭够了就松手。”维吉尔目光游移地说。

“才没有！……这是孕期的正常反应，敏感多情！不是你说的吗。”

“……”维吉尔皱眉，“你哪来的孕期。”

“？”但丁霎时惊恐地离开了他的怀抱，换作紧抓着他的双肩。“你说什么？”

“……你不可能怀孕。”维吉尔眨了眨眼，“一年前，你变成Omega去约炮时被我逮到，生殖腔被我剖出来了就没长好过。就这事你一直跟我闹。还阻挠我报仇。你忘了？还是说，这是什么无聊的玩笑？我该配合吗。”

……好像是有这么一回事来着。但丁脑海中跟着闪过电影胶片似的片段，但那些太蒙太奇了，但丁也无法确认它是真的。话说这种情况不是第一次了，比如说，他也不太记得当年那场浩劫的细节。包括之后一直把他当亲儿子一样照顾的老婆婆，临终前还执着于将白象牙与黑檀木交给他的令人敬佩的枪械师，他也不记得她名字。记不起来的就不重要。但丁一直是这么想的，并且觉得这没有任何问题。

如果维吉尔死了，他会伤心吗？会的吧。至少会伤心三天，然后……该干嘛干嘛？

但丁有些无措地捂住胸口，想了想又去摸肚子——果然，那儿只有腹肌，并没有之前一直折腾得他咬牙切齿，让他处于虚弱无法恢复状态的圆形怪物。

而且力量，力量它好像回家了一样……但丁从未感觉自己如此充盈。

维吉尔一直紧盯着但丁的表情，从他的神情看，他对但丁的反应有点满意。甚至是松了一口气。

“你骗我。”但丁突然说。

维吉尔的脸色变了。

“之所以我的生殖腔不会长回来，是因为我把项链藏在了那里，然后才转换回的Alpha。并且我拜托叛逆把我这段记忆抹去——为了阻止你。所以在塔顶不管你如何拷问我，把我打到神志不清，我都没法回答你。我甚至觉得这是对我搞丢妈妈遗物的惩罚……我的记忆确实有所缺失，但自上次你找到我，有关你的部分从来都是鲜明的。唯有一点我敢肯定：项链不应该在我脖子上，它应该和我的孩子在一起。”叛逆在提醒我；那个梦至少有一半是真的。它带回了但丁一年前不堪的记忆。叛逆承继着他的灵魂，是他最好的伙伴；他总是知道在什么时候还给但丁真相，让他卸下负担的同时也不会让他在安乐中忘乎所以。

但丁紧握着“失而复得”的项链，注视着遥远的维吉尔。他眼中静静流淌的火焰甚至让维吉尔心脏瑟缩。“所以，哥哥，这次你又想干什么？”

“呵。”维吉尔冷哼道，“孕期会使人变笨，看来是真的。”

但丁歪歪头。看样子只要维吉尔有一点不对劲，他都会打歪他那张脸。叫他再也吐不出任何伤人的话来。

“好吧，果然还是瞒不过你。”维吉尔从床底拖出一个……大号料理盆。里面盛着不多不少的黑血，其中躺着一块血肉模糊的块状物。它们散发着惊人的恶臭。“它在这。”

但丁瞪着那块东西，思维出现了断层——他没有有关这东西的任何回忆。除了……

“很不幸，这孩子是个畸形，死胎。你昨晚吐得很厉害，就生出了这个东西……”维吉尔似乎觉得自己说得太难听了，顿了顿。“我试了所有的办法，它一点动静都没有。本来想趁你睡着处理掉，但你看起来很痛苦，我就先藏了起来。”

但丁摇晃了一下身子，然后就被维吉尔整个搂在了怀里。维吉尔一只手制住挣扎不休的他的妻，另一只则盖住了他的眼睛。“不要这样。是我的错。如果你再哭我就走了。”

“那你走啊！”但丁怒吼道，维吉尔差点抱不住他。“我，我，我……”但丁的哭腔惨不忍闻，那染红了维吉尔的眼眶，后者撇过脸吸了吸鼻子。“是我的错，我不应该忍不住，是我太大意了，我不该不听你的……操，我才不认他，我们的孩子怎么这么菜啊！我们根本也没怎么搞！！”

开始说胡话了。维吉尔叹了一口气，更紧地抱住了他。“没事的但丁，还会有的。我们会有的。”

“是我把项链放在体内太长时间了吗，我孕期的时候是人类，所以我的身体承受不住腐烂了，才害死他的，是不是？”但丁的思维前所未有的飞速运转着，他寻找着一切，接受这悲惨结局的借口，理由。他的好伙伴在床脚随着他的情绪嗡嗡作响，向他请愿让他帮他，像从前一样分担痛苦，封住对但丁不利的记忆。可是但丁不想。别的事但丁都无所谓，不在乎，不是他的错。但这可是他和维吉尔的孩子，是他的错误，是他跟久别重逢的哥哥闹别扭最终才造成这样的恶果，他没有借口！

“你把我那块烂肉剖出来扔了，所以它闻起来才一股腐臭味。而且这次它真的没救了，是不是？说起来……我能怀孕根本也是个奇迹了，奇迹不可能发生第二次……是不是？？”

维吉尔沉默地看着他。他一个愣怔但丁就知道他什么意思。无非是“我弟弟什么时候这么开窍了”。他的沉默也再明显不过。

眼看但丁又要消沉下去，维吉尔开口了，他的语调依然很沉稳，充满蛊惑：“你想生，我有办法。但你要借我项链。”

但丁惊讶地抬头，随后警惕道：“又是项链？”

“魔界有一种恶魔，生有多个生殖腔。你不介意的话，我下去找一个给你。”维吉尔想了想，“如果你觉得这不人道，其实她们经常一下子怀太多，生完生殖腔全挤爆自己就死了。少一个反而是好事。如果他们是人类的话，就可以去找医生把多余的生殖腔都切掉，可惜他们不是呢。”

维吉尔在说笑话逗他开心……但丁惊讶地望着他，接着害羞似的垂下眼，又忍不住抬眸瞪他。就保持着一副又宝贝又恶心的神情来来回回瞅了他哥好几遍，最后还是拿他没办法似的咂嘴哼笑了两声。

“你不伤心了？”维吉尔歪头，语气哄诱。天哪，该说他是单纯还是残忍？他就只在乎他吗？这个死掉的就不管啦。

说起来，如果自己死了，维吉尔是不是也就伤心三天，或者面无表情去找另一个替身呢……但丁飘忽地想着。这么说，他们是扯平了。不愧是维吉尔呢。想到这里，但丁由衷地笑了起来。他哥哥果然比任何人都有意思。自己还是太嫩了啊。

“那我也要去，你休想拔屌无情。”但丁总结道。

“不准说粗话。再说，你不能去，你得看着这个。”维吉尔说着，掏出了一个……好大的……玩具？恶魔蛋？还是红蓝相间的。

“？这是啥……”

“不知道，从你肚子里挖出来的，它在生殖腔外面……你为什么要在身体里塞个蛋？”

“……维吉尔。”

“？”

“那就是我们的孩子吧！！！！”但丁一个爆栗砸在维吉尔头上，气得都快冒烟了。“你就没听说过宫外孕吗！就连我都知道啊！！”

-Tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

冰凉的月光将钟楼的阴影披在他肩上，鬼婴般的猫吟正好为无情的魔剑士讴歌。夜风梳理着他漂亮的银发，像死神的刀锋在暗夜里翻飞。乌云识相地卷走残月，将黑暗拱手相让。维吉尔本就生得极浅的瞳眸便彻底坠入混沌，人色近失，恶鬼天成。

魔剑士势不可挡的步伐停下了，像是被什么打扰了一般，他在看地上自己的影子；那分明是一个巨型恶魔的影子。别见怪，他们半魔在夜晚影子会暴露行迹，这很平常。有时候维吉尔真不太明白但丁是怎么蒙过那些人类，可能还有恶魔猎人，大咧咧地活在这个世界的。但丁的恶魔内核比任何恶魔都金贵，他却一点危机意识都没有。蠢到无可救药。

维吉尔久久伫立在那，看上去在等什么人。终于，在他开始面露凶色，频频回顾来时之路时，他的影子自己猛然晃动了一下。一颗蘑菇凭空从人造石砖上蓦然冒出，地板却无一丝裂缝；再一会，我们发现那不是蘑菇，而是一颗人头，还在徐徐上升。眨眼功夫，一位身姿婀娜、飘着金色大波浪卷的辣妹便展现在月光下；高挑的身材和凌厉的气场使她即使衣着暴露，也有别于一般的风尘女子。她更像是……一把好枪上通常会雕刻的玫瑰。或者夜莺。她走近维吉尔，纤纤玉指搭上他肩；媚眼微舒，便似有无限旖旎，待君来采。维吉尔在感知到她魔力的那一刻就收敛了所有的心绪；他一直凝望着她，表情愣怔——那样子像极了爱情。

“很高兴你看起来还不错，我们都以为你失败了，准备再造一个你了。”女子微笑道，她竟有张和但丁桌上永远放着的母亲照片一般别无二致的脸，发型身形也差不多，只是火辣的风格和黑暗的表情与他们明亮矜持的母亲完全是光与影的对像。“情况怎么样呢？”

“很顺利。”

“那那个孩子……”

“我说了，很顺利。带我去见蒙杜娜。“维吉尔无情地拨开了她的手。“管好你自己就行了。你又不是我妈，翠西。”

“那就管好你的眼睛，别让它总是溜出来找‘妈妈’。”翠西礼尚往来地刺道，毫无惧意地迎接着维吉尔的杀人视线。她知道自己是以谁为蓝本做出来的手办，也知道维吉尔没事就喜欢偷看她；虽然理由与情欲无关。但是那对翠西来说……她也只能歪着头，细细品尝青年吃瘪又对她下不去手的可爱模样。聊胜于无的消遣不是吗？呵，毕竟恶魔是没有情感的。于是她潇洒地转身，金色长发浪了维吉尔一脸，就像对待每一只被她玩腻甩掉的男人那样。身后勃然大怒又强忍不发的魔力波动令她的唇角一直开着小小的花。但维吉尔是不会上钩的，他就是这么无聊的男人。翠西背对着维吉尔，两人默契地保持缄默，享受着这难得的时间——在魔界，生活在处处是蒙杜娜耳目的庞大监狱里，如果说他们找到了什么保持心灵平静的消遣，就是这样；与有着同样意志和愿望的寂寞之人，用眼神、背影、呼吸、简单的问候，甚至是公事上互相找茬的揶揄交换一些不可言说。那便是他们长久以往磨合出的最安全、最低限度的娱乐方式了。在以前，他们满足于此。

翠西感到自己的心灵在慢慢愈合充电中。但维吉尔明显不在状态，他的气息狂躁且催促。翠西知道留不住他了，或许现在不是充电的时候吧——她不知道的是，维吉尔已经换了充电头，还是但丁牌44W快充。她已经不是他最爱的宝宝了。

不想被维吉尔催赶，翠西这回干脆地在空中画好了魔法阵。

维吉尔按照她画的坐标，阎魔刀片开空间就要踏进去。在翠西的眼里他像是要被吸入那个黑洞中永不复返。翠西终是没忍住叫住了他，现在，她那破碎的表情和半魔兄弟们慈爱的母亲如出一辙了。

“维吉尔，趁现在逃走吧！你回去有什么用呢，你不会成功的。这么多年了，你要能赢早就赢了——魔界对你的实力有限制，海鸥怎么可能在水中赢过鲨鱼呢？遑论你连呼吸都要靠敌人施舍给你的呼吸器！你以为你真的每次只差一点吗？每次都只差那一步？她故意的，她故意给你错误的希望，让你燃烧般地活着，好甘心做她的消遣！——你就是根活着的逗猫棒！实际上就算你能把她逼上绝路又怎样，她动动手指就能让你的呼吸器停止运作；你知道从魔殿回人间的通道有多远，呼吸器跟你的心脏差不多！——哪有人有机会逃离地狱还自己回来把狗链带上的？难道，跟你弟弟在一起不愉快吗？还是说，那个老妖婆让你爽得不行？你其实挺喜欢她的？”说到最后，翠西气都喘不匀了，长此以往积累的情绪一下子抖出来对从不表达的她造成了过负荷。而且，她第一次表白的结果回报却是冷冰冰的无动于衷。怎么能是无动于衷呢？焦急和愤怒织就的黑暗快把她淹没了——就好像，就好像她下定决心抖出来的情报，她每日每夜苦苦挣扎的背叛，她想要的人生，维吉尔早就知道了似的。自己简直像个白痴。

维吉尔并非无动于衷，他其实眉毛挑了一下的，只是表示得不明显。

他当然很惊讶。他们相识多年，这是翠西第一次爆发，一改她明哲保身、模拟两可的作风。对维吉尔来说可算是意外的收获。作为蒙杜娜制造的人偶，她竟然摆脱了造主的控制，形成了自己的灵魂和思想，这本身就是一件有趣的事情。而且她的本性很有斯巴达家的风范，算是对得起她这张脸（哦对不起妈妈，我不是那个意思）。

“谢谢你的关心。”维吉尔点点头，对她绽开了一个孩子般的笑容；那笑靥仿佛浸在落满桃花的春水里，甜到犯规。“但是，说什么我也不会带你私奔的。姐姐。你自己想办法吧。”他说话的语气，眨眼的样子，无一不像是位放长线钓大鱼的老手。

这声“姐姐”唤得翠西的世界经历了一场核爆，如果心口会因为难以言喻的甜蜜的痛苦而开花的话，她相信自己一开口都能吐出一卡车蓝色的玫瑰来了。不，现在不是在心里放烟花的时候。她知道维吉尔承认她了，但这依然没有解决问题——现在她更没有理由看着维吉尔这样下去了。她咬牙抛出了杀手锏，就是被维吉尔捅一刀她也认了。“每次你输了她都能从你的恐惧和挫败中强行吸取灵魂，当你的灵魂能量太过微弱时，就很容易被她篡改记忆做成玩具——你还想被你弟弟再杀一次是不是，上次你就误以为但丁是仇人把他新家和认识的人全杀了，导致与他生死之战——说起来他还不知道是你吧，不然能跟你好才有鬼。”吉尔维绷带仔的经典形象到现在翠西还心有余悸。那会的维吉尔完全没法沟通，简直像个刚出生全凭本能食鬼的恶鬼。所思所想都是为了更好更愉快的杀戮艺术。活着的目标则完全为了蒙杜娜的野心。

不，在我死前他看到了我的脸，但他承受不住又忘了。但丁就总是这样，不知该夸他聪明还是贱。但是他应该长记性的，但凡他长点记性，我就不会有机会——维吉尔露出了嘲讽又恶毒的神色，但他的眼眶却肿了起来，那看起来痛不欲生。连翠西也不忍再说下去。

维吉尔深呼吸了一口，处理但丁的事情确实是他计划中最困难的，但已经无法回头了。

“我不会犯同样的错误。”维吉尔这么说着。了不起就是被但丁再杀一次。也算是死得其所。维吉尔想。“最近一个月会有大事，如果事后我杳无音信，你就跟着我弟弟——不要提我的名字。”维吉尔思考了一下，这一秒足够他把整件事再盘一遍，并决定翠西可以知道和配合的部分。

“什么意思？”

“自己想，笨女人。”

“什么啊！”

他尽力了。说起来他真是个好哥哥，走都走了，还给但丁找好了强力可靠的下家。

——但丁没道理不喜欢妈妈。而翠西？既然她会对自己有好感，那么但丁跟他长一样，事情简单多了。

再说，世界上会有人不喜欢但丁？在维吉尔的认知里这个选项是亵渎，是禁片，不存在的。

如果存在，就让胆敢讨厌但丁的人都变成禁片。

一个小时前。

大号料理盆里的黑色腐肉蠢蠢欲动，维吉尔憎恶地斜睨它，往里面施加了一些蓝色魔力，它便不动了。但丁正满脸血污地躺在他们的床上，所在的房间像是经历了一场屠杀，但实际上受害者只有一人。恶魔猎人的肚子被豁开了一个大洞，维吉尔正有条不紊地往里面一件件摆内脏，整理肠子，表情镇定得像是在收拾行李。不知道是幸运还是不幸，但丁的身体以肉眼可见的速度自行修补着，却给维吉尔的工作造成了麻烦——他的内里一片混乱，没有一个器官在该在的地方，伤口却不管不顾胡长起来。维吉尔只能一次又一次地剖开伤口，抢在那些血肉愈合前把但丁的器官和骨头放好、拼好。不然以后会很不舒服的。单纯的打碎和故意被搅乱了不一样。

突然，他摸到了一个东西。

一条项链。

维吉尔的表情有些微妙，但也就顿了两秒，把项链扔到另一个已经一塌糊涂的水盆里洗。接着给但丁戴好，还拨弄了一下他耳边的乱发。

这一套动作看上去十分亲密，实际上他血管里的暴戾因子蠢蠢欲动，他快要压不住了。

欣慰，恶心，释怀，恨意。维吉尔将一时陷在自己崩裂的自尊中无法自拔了。原来但丁还留了一手，不愧是但丁。——相比之下自己就很可笑了。他一直手握着两条项链沾沾自喜，有时候还会特地拿出来在但丁面前摆弄，想激他先动手，这样他就可以理直气壮地解手瘾而不被嘲幼稚。而但丁对此抱以近乎纵容的微笑，完全没有讨回来的意思。目光平和得甚至让他想起父亲。现在想来，那事不关己的态度是那么露骨而显而易见，他怎么就没发觉呢？但丁就是但丁，他是什么就是什么，根本不会演。怪就怪自己滤镜太厚，愣想把这个归类为爱的证据。

当然了，这条是假的，他怎么会在乎。他就带着这东西上塔顶，还一副公平竞赛的模样。欺瞒他、敷衍他唯一的亲哥哥。就像个拿假戒指来跟人求婚的骗子。

我在他眼里就是胡闹的小孩；被作践的、被辜负的、被轻视的。连但丁也不把他放在眼里——维吉尔的太阳陨落了。他的目光陷入了永夜，甚至想就这么杀死但丁。反正他为了人类可以这么虐待自己，还不如让他来。为他一而再再而三强忍本能的自己简直像个笑话。

“你骗人，你说你爱我……你说你不会再走了……你说只要我生孩子，什么都不要担心……这不会是梦的，告诉我一切都是假的，拜托！维吉尔……维吉尔……我只有你，我只有你了啊！”

维吉尔惊讶地看向突然抓住自己手臂吼叫起来的但丁。

“杀了我。”但丁说。

那让维吉尔像被烫到一样缩回了他的手，然又被但丁抓住。

“杀了我——你要甩我，就甩彻底，否则……”但丁嘴角突然绽开一抹罂粟般的笑意，“我迟早会追到你，带上我们的孩子，去一个没有分别和痛苦的地方。”

通过那不正常的表情和混乱的魔力，维吉尔充分了解但丁想要跟他殉情的心情了。他意识到他再不做点什么，恐怕梦游的但丁会在不自觉中把一切都毁了。以前又不是没有过，要不是维吉尔是半魔，在很小的时候，他被他偷袭掐死过无数次了。只是他一次都没有告诉但丁。但丁的心情非常容易受影响，他不高兴了还要维吉尔开导，那比被他杀死还烦人。

维吉尔想了想，将一个抱枕塞在了但丁怀里，慢慢腾出自己的手；再用阎魔刀从他的空间口袋里抖出了一个人头那么大的蛋；他把蛋放在腿上，砸开一个小孔，慢慢注入自己的魔力；想了想觉得不够，于是手起刀落就砍掉了自己一条手。当然，很快又长了条新的。维吉尔试了试新手臂，魔力把衣服复原。唯有掉在地上五指还在抽搐的手见证刚才的一切。维吉尔将它切割成数块，运用魔力慢慢封进了那枚蛋里，并且还原了砸开的破口。最后他拿来颜料，合着魔力在蛋上面搞了颜色；红蓝相间，还带水溶效果的。维吉尔完成后欣赏了一会，满意地点了点头。

最后他把蛋和铁盆都藏了起来，当他回到但丁身边时，所有的黑暗仿佛都从他身上逃走了，一脸与世无争好哥哥。他靠着但丁，哄孩子一样拍打着弟弟，乖到让人无法挑剔。

维吉尔走的时候，但丁正抱着蛋睡得一脸纯真。天使宝宝，维吉尔想。

而他是配不上天使的，他把天使都逼成了恶魔。他逼得他把母亲的遗物不计后果地藏在生殖腔。而且但丁的记忆因为承受不住而乱成一团。比如说，他并未在塔顶拷打逼问过他，那会他并没有认出那是假项链（而但丁以为他认出来了）他不需要任何答案。他只是单纯想在他身上烙下名为“维吉尔”的伤疤，足够多的，管他下辈子也忘不了他的那种。他只是想证明，他不稀罕母亲来救，更不需要弟弟。而已。

这“而已”如今沉甸甸压在维吉尔心上，他终于掌握了但丁，可他想要的不是这个了。不再是了。

维吉尔恋恋不舍地又看了一眼。

对不起，弟弟。我不配。

魔界。

一个男人被捆了起来，各种奇形怪状的恶魔断肢穿透了他周身上下，他姣好的身材和月光一般的肌肤衬得他活像个展示非人艺术的雕像。鲜血渗透他的银发，多日无眠而形容憔悴。但他的目光沉静依旧，好似感觉不到痛楚一般。就像那千百年无动于衷的月亮，凭生出几分令人不爽的傲慢。

他面前树状王座上坐着一团黑雾，黑雾中三个漂浮的眼睛静静地瞅着维吉尔。

“你在搞笑吗，一个月了，这就是你的成果？”魔界之王蒙杜娜恨恨地踢了踢维吉尔带回来的肉块，那腐臭味让她有种一脚碾碎它的冲动。可惜她不能。她真是受够了。

“我很抱歉。”维吉尔垂下头，好像真的知道错了。“比预计出了些状况。”

“我不想听你的借口。”蒙杜娜不快地说，“我千百年就这么个孩子，她天生弱质，无法像我们一样吸收恶魔来成长。你说可以带到人界试试。你上次汇报说没问题，为什么她还是这个样子？不是让你射在但丁肚子里吗？”

“我做了。但即使是但丁，也装不住她。”维吉尔说，“她本来好好的，但也只安分了一个月又不愿意待着了。她把但丁搞得肠穿肚烂——我想，她需要换换胃口。”

“换胃口。”蒙杜娜咀嚼般念着这几个字，“还有什么办法？”

“我试过借用树形恶魔的触手跟她相连，结果没问题，这样她就能顺利吸收一切。包括恶魔。只是对她而言太慢了。把她放在Qliphoth下面，让Qliphoth作为她的吸管吸收养分呢？说不定是一种双赢。”

Qliphoth是蒙杜娜诞生的地方，没有Qliphoth，蒙杜娜就无法成为魔界之王。尽管Qliphoth只要长出一次果实，就不知何年何月再长，也没有人知道它到底需要吃多少恶魔。听说都是上届魔王燃尽了灵魂焰火才会长一颗。谁又知道上届活了多少年？反正蒙杜娜几千年了还是生龙活虎的，如果不是维吉尔提起来，她早就忘了这位平时没什么存在感，也没什么用的“老母亲”了。

但在蒙杜娜的心里，还是有一些本能的在意的。蒙杜娜的三只眼睛微微敞开，又眯了起来：“听起来像是把她埋了。”Qliphoth的庞大无可计量，还是活的。蒙杜娜不得不担心女儿的安危。

“别担心，她继承了我的不死之身，没有什么能伤害她。万一她被吸收了，她那一点人类血统足够我用阎魔刀把她抢回来。而且我们的孩子，怎么会这么脆弱呢？她可是未来要成为魔界之王的王者啊。”

如果蒙杜娜有嘴的话，此刻应该是弯着的，她的声音明显变得柔软和愉悦：“你说得不错。”

黑雾拟出一条“手”，把维吉尔身上的那些利器全都灰化了。维吉尔很快跟着自愈，只是保持着骑士版单膝跪地的姿势，蒙杜娜喜欢维吉尔低头的样子，便没有叫他起来。而维吉尔也借机恢复着体力。另一方面，他懒得应对蒙杜娜探寻的视线。笑很累的。

“那么……”那团象征魔王的黑雾像风暴一样旋转着，最后转化成了一个银发、银肤、银色晚礼服的女子，三只眼睛像三颗宝石一样点缀在脸上，优雅的鱼尾裙包裹着她玲珑有致的身材。惊人的是，她的容貌竟然和但丁一模一样，像是个涂了银漆版的但丁。也就多了一个眼睛在额头，丝毫无损但丁的盛世美颜，甚至还有种别样的风情。

“………………”

刚刚还游刃有余巧舌如簧的男人瞬间像被卸了子弹的枪支，哑火了。

“蒙杜娜大人，原来的你就很好看。”维吉尔试图露出一个动人的微笑，但只堪堪勾起了一侧的酒窝，那让他看起来痞气非常。像是想要杀人。好在蒙杜娜并不在意。

“哦我没有形体。原来那个雕像玩坏了，这个是新做的。这么久了，你对着一张脸多腻啊，所以我让他们换换花样。”

不我一点都不需要……维吉尔正面临着有史以来最严酷的考验，他的胃在翻滚，浑身的细胞都在吼叫着杀人。本来近一个月因为把孩子偷偷寄放在但丁肚子里，以致于但丁身上散发着蒙杜娜的臭味和但丁本来的味道，总是让维吉尔既想亲近又觉得恶心。那简直是一场折磨。特别是但丁每每望着他如此露骨的爱意，那还不如被但丁穿心而过。林林总总找了一堆借口逃避，没想到回了魔界还是逃不过顶着但丁脸蒙杜娜气息的“但丁”。真的够了。

——别再愚弄我了，这该死的…

还好，蒙杜娜没有给维吉尔发作的时间，一如平时的作风，冷酷地坐了上来，没有任何前戏。因为她是雕像之体，只要不是用魔力伤她，普通的物理伤害对她无效，没有痛觉。而维吉尔一脸木然，下体像被车轮碾了一下的痛楚也没让他皱下眉头——他总不能抱怨蒙杜娜床技不好。要抱怨的话得从小时候刚被抓来这里起就得抱怨，但那个时候的维吉尔懂什么呢。后来他是去人界学习了才懂，但他不会去教杀母仇人如何取悦自己。不如说这痛苦反而是救赎——维吉尔可以想象自己身在地狱，然后他爱的人躲在他争取来的天堂里。这很好。

“亲这里，亲这。”蒙杜娜指着自己的第三只眼。

但丁，但丁正向他撒娇…好可爱…

维吉尔不断地催眠自己，很快入了戏。

-Tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文的诞生要感谢麦麦，如果不是她……这文就没有剧情只有车……（沉思）或许可能还是只有车比较好（顶锅盖逃~）


	5. Chapter 5

第一天，但丁在久违的披萨的环伺下眯起眼睛乐不思蜀，脚都翘到天上。把那些封面改装得妈都不认识的十八禁片全都拿了出来，放了整整24小时。什么，他的《花花公子》？别提了。

第二天，他去了常去的酒吧，与常骚扰的兔子女郎共舞，感慨“自由真好”。对方调侃他“妻管严”，他笑一笑，“我只是大病一场，现在没事了”。

第三天，一个寻找丢失孩童的委托上门了，但丁毫无怨言地接下了这个委托，积极地忙了整整一上午，不料完成比预期早，又接了个带小孩的委托。晚上他打电话给代理人说钱拿去交拖欠已久的水电。“你前天刚还过。还了一大笔呢。说起来你小子哪来这么多钱？”但丁愣了愣，皱眉摔了电话。

第四天，他难得地整理了他堆积如山的信件，把其中帕蒂来信都挑了出来，选了个没过期的派对赴约了，帕蒂脸上大大的笑容和孩子们围着他叽叽喳喳的好奇让他充实地度过了一晚上。“以后有派对都可以叫我，我很有空的。但是要准备好像今晚这样好的食物。”蹭吃蹭喝，没错。那些昂贵的蛋糕可不是轻易吃得到的。就当作给孩子们变魔术的报偿。甚至亲了亲特地送他回来的眼神亮晶晶的女孩的额头。

第五天，家里渐渐堆满的外卖盒子让他感到一阵难言的焦灼，他就像与那臭味对抗似的瞪视着它们。很奇怪，这些东西一个月前对他而言都跟家人一样亲切，现在却叫人难以忍受——我真是个负心汉，但丁冷漠地总结道。恩佐来拜访他，交代完新的无聊委托后（但丁甚至没有提出任何反对意见），便惯常顺手把垃圾带走。“放下，别去管它们！”但丁吼道，恩佐惊讶地望着他。“你是我的代理人，不是保姆，对吧？我要等我的保姆回来，狠狠抽她的屁股。”恩佐了然。有那么一段时间（就是这一个月）但丁家干净得不可思议，但现在却渐渐打回原形。保姆？恩佐脑补了一段浪漫的母子式恋爱，苦笑着摇摇头。“但丁，你不觉得可能你太依赖她，她才会厌倦吗？”但丁微微侧头，看上去很认真的烦恼。“我是否能把她的离开看作是对我的锻炼？”“听起来她是个很成熟的人。”“成熟到我跟不上。”不知为什么，但丁说这话时有些讽刺意味。“给她一些时间，根据我的经验，女人们的时间认知跟我们不一样，但如果一年她都没有联系你，基本上是完蛋了。”

“——我知道了，一年内我要搞大别人的肚子！”但丁愤愤地把番茄汁罐子捏扁了。恩佐眨眨眼，有点折服于他强大的逻辑。

第六天，但丁把家里坏掉的电器都修好了，并试图把一个人头那么大的蛋往微波炉里塞，然而他失败了，他捋了一把头发，没捋上去，烦躁地挠了挠头。“我错了哥。”他痛苦地自语道，“我不该因为懒得教你，就把它们都弄坏。”虽然原因是他真的很喜欢看维吉尔为他手洗内裤，不熟练又麻烦得要死地用煎锅热剩菜（把他那双漂亮的手烫得很多水泡，但丁会亲吻他们，假情假意地感谢维吉尔为他做出的牺牲），并且孜孜不倦地用魔力反复冻住剩饭剩菜和调料。这样维吉尔就不会跑路——他冻住的东西只能维持八个小时。维吉尔总要惦记着他们坏掉的冰箱里的魔力是否消失。

但现在，冰箱里连调料都坏了。他强迫症的爱人也没有回来。

“至少给我个辩解的机会啊……”

第七天，但丁一个飞镖把日历钉成两半，无意漫溢的魔力将日历撕成雪片，柳絮纷飞中他仿佛看到了某人不赞同的目光，定睛一看又什么都没有。

该死的，他想不起维吉尔的样子了。

但丁心烦意乱，随着时间的流逝，他对维吉尔的印象越发淡薄，他知道这是他的老毛病了，即使他故意离叛逆远远的，但他们的灵早已绑在一块，不管但丁愿意与否，折磨他的东西总是会很快消失，因为他的情绪调理机制（或者说是叛逆的被动能力）太过良好，他们总是会从他脑海里消失。影子都不留下那种。但丁一直不觉得这有什么问题，直到这个蛋出现以前。

……这个蛋是干什么的？为什么里边有维吉尔的气息？

他很想像以前一样，消失的人就彻底从记忆里消失好了，反正是没用的了。他记得他该为他们好好活着就够了（这是但丁基本法）。反正最后也总该忘掉，没什么区别不是吗。但是维吉尔偏偏给他留了个东西，时时刻刻提醒他存在过，以及自己的缺失……真恶心啊。

维吉尔不是那种矫情的人，他做任何事都是有目的的——他不可能只是为了折磨他留下个蛋——但是如果从里面孵出一个恶魔呢？

但丁灵光一闪。

“哦……也许这是维吉尔的孩子。”但丁想了想，推理道，“因为虎毒不食子，如果里面出来的是人类，他就丢给倒霉弟弟代养，继续他的称霸大业。如果是个没有智商的恶魔，估计他也不想要，不然就不会交给我了。让我帮忙打掉……很符合维吉尔基本法。”

总觉得有哪里不对，到底是哪里不对呢？

没等但丁想清楚这个问题，他家的大门就被人轰掉了——真的是轰的，但丁得幸经历过一次，轰炸机在耳边炸开那种。转过身，招呼他的是三颗子弹，但丁下意识护住蛋，为此没能躲开。但是他连一般人被击中后会被迫后仰的作用力都没有出现，这就太过了。

“……找到你了。”烟雾中现出一个像是电影里走出来的少女：她肩扛像是比她人还重的炮筒，身着与之强烈对比的白色学生制服，制服经过改造，全身上下都装饰着枪带，及经济实惠的真货。如果让但丁评价的话，她鼻梁上的伤痕是一个不错的硬点。

那个改装得很有趣的导弹发射器应该还值两个钱——但丁佣兵时期的秉性使他惯性衡量有必要的时候弄死敌人他会得到什么。但丁记不得他以前欠的债了，但是不管她是哪个势力的人，他们要以为他会被美色所惑而甘愿献祭自己，那就大错特错了。单方面屠杀人类非他所好，但为了保住自己的生活，他也不介意偶尔的杀鸡儆猴。

——如果他早这么做，或许他就不会失去……（脑海中闪过火光中背对着他的绷带仔，那身影着实有几分眼熟）算了。想不起来就不想了。总之，但丁感觉不到自己有留情的必要，慈悲似乎很早与他无缘了。她是向自己的蛋开枪的人就对了。

……他的蛋？

没等但丁想太多，女孩冲他又发起了新一波的攻击，但丁行动了，他抱着蛋旋转着飞到空中，把少女的头当作跳板，把蛋卡在了风扇上。女孩不知道他作什么妖，只能下意识离风扇远一点。但丁的飞镖翩然而至，女孩在地上翻滚，不忘冲他挥洒子弹。坦白说她的身手和准头在人类中绝对是佼佼者了，不够认真的但丁被她击中了好几次，可他的动作没有丝毫停顿，真是可惜。但丁甚至以一个局外人的态度分析起这场闹剧来，为女孩的穷途末路感到惋惜。

“你总得给我个理由？”但丁知道这不是一个友好的谈话者，鉴于他不说话就会死的个性，调戏敌人是天理使然的。此时他已经把女孩身上的武器全都卸了，女孩则紧扣着他刚刚被射中还有些麻痹的脚腕，大腿绞住他的下本身，与但丁的上半身角着力。她脸都憋红了。但丁得承认这个姿势他必须让女孩头部着地才能脱身，这就不好玩了。“就算被我甩了，也不至于这么生气吧。”于是他求饶般地眨眼。其实正思索着怎么不将她摔得头颅粉碎又恰好失去行动能力。

女孩恨恨地眯起了眼睛，这时候但丁才注意到她的两只瞳孔竟有着不同的颜色，一只是火热的红，另一只是冰冷的蓝。不知为何但丁觉得这搭配有种令人心碎的美丽。“你叫什么名字？至少让我死个明白？”但丁继续游说着，霾蓝色的瞳孔却似乎写满了与之相反的嘲讽。女孩视角。没人不讨厌被对手耍着玩的感觉。

女孩与他大眼瞪小眼半天，但丁努力睁着他那双放电般的眼睛，那里边确实没什么杀意。她终于垂下眼帘，似乎好不容易说服自己妥协了什么。“维吉尔，我父亲在哪？”她语出惊人。

……原来是那枚蛋的母亲找上门了！这可怎么搞？

……原来这是一出父亲不同意，维吉尔谋杀了岳父，女儿反目成仇的故事。但丁快速脑补了剧情，然后十分入戏地挤出“我知道错了”弱小可怜又无助，每一个出轨被捉奸的倒霉丈夫表情：“为什么你会觉得我知道你父亲在哪？”

“那座恶魔塔！”女孩提高了声调，“我亲眼看见你和那个渣滓往里边走，可是我辛苦爬上去却再也没见到你们。他去哪里了！为什么只有你回来了？！”

但丁被镇住了，他的脑海里霎时划过无数画面，其中一个让他心脏瑟缩……

但丁掰开了她的腿，条件反射地制住了女孩应激反应的双手。“你找错人了。而且，我哥也跳下去了，已经结束了。”

女孩愣了愣，怒火重新在她的异色双瞳里燃烧，但丁没心情了，他散发出恶魔的能力把女孩的时间暂停在原地。缓缓站了起来。仿佛确认记忆一样看了看自己的手心，那里果然有维吉尔跳塔时留下的伤痕。不知为何没有消失。“……我怎么会忘记呢。”

女孩看呆了。“恶魔……也会流泪的吗？”她仿佛发现新大陆一样望着但丁。

“什么？不，是屋顶漏水……我家上次被恶魔拆了，我还没钱修呢。”但丁说着，向已经没有攻击意图的女孩伸出了手，后者挣扎了几秒， 拍开他的手自己爬了起来。她看起来失魂落魄。“看来我这辈子没法找到答案了，但是。”女孩默默地捡起了地上的枪支，突然往天花板上射击。

与之同时，但丁也捞起了武器，两个人背靠背地开始了地毯式扫荡，这栋建筑不知为何被恶魔包围了。以他们为中心，一批又一批的恶魔倒下又聚拢，简直像跟潮水作战一样永无止境。

“你叫什么名字？”背对着临时搭档的但丁眼中燃起了晚霞般的色彩，他感知到什么，一种心爱之人死而复生般的喜悦在他胸中激荡着。使他的情绪过分高昂。当然不是针对背后的人，而是某种直觉在呼唤他。

“我没有名字。”女孩冷淡地说。

但丁发出感到有趣的哼笑，当然了，他突然觉得一切都很有意思。“总得有个称呼吧。”

“随便你怎么叫啊。”女孩厌恶他游刃有余的态度，同时暗暗钦佩和感叹他和自己的打击率基本持平，甚至还有过之。她第一次因依靠除了父亲以外的人（那件事以前）而感到安心，这使她莫名的烦躁。

“那么——蕾蒂。”但丁往他负责的半个战圈抛了个手榴弹，趁机飞了出去，脱离了这片潮水。那些没头没脑的恶魔仍抓着中心的蕾蒂不放，“再见了，我赶着去赴约。我怕错过派对。”他欠揍地摇手，飞吻，留给蕾蒂一个可恶的后脑勺。

“就知道你靠不住。”如果蕾蒂有空的话，想必她一定会请但丁吃几枚子弹作为回礼吧。

那枚蛋被蕾蒂射爆了……

但丁冷汗涔涔，这才是他要赶紧跑路的原因……蕾蒂或许不要她的恶魔孩子，或者她生的时候根本没看见蛋就被他那无情的老哥偷走了。维吉尔骗蕾蒂生了蛋，又把蛋丢给他养——很符合他的作风。不管怎么说，如果让蕾蒂联想到这个蛋就是她的孩子，他可不想面对暴风哭泣的母亲。哪怕这个孩子根本不值得哭泣。

“老哥，你这是造的什么孽？”但丁喃喃道。

-Tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

“一个月前，红墓市出现了目前官方保留任何意见的异形生物，它形似古树，根茎却如同章鱼，章鱼须上生着镰刀般的倒刺，像死神一般无情地收割着所有接近那个城市的人。如今，它的生长范围还在不断地扩大……”

相关的报道，报纸，人间惨剧占据了人们的日常生活，每个人都将希望寄托于权威，相信现有的科技能够摆平这一切。

前去的恶魔猎人无一生还，但丁也迟迟未归。恩佐也只能架着直升机徘徊在安全与危险的边缘，等候着接应他不灭的战神。

如果……如果那个不死之人也死了，这个世界还有救吗？但丁在他心目中是超人的存在，恶魔之塔的浩劫，以及但丁带回来那些可怕的战利品他是有感受到的。虽然但丁对此三缄其口。他可能是唯一能让魔界元气大伤之人。如果他也不行……恩佐不敢想下去。

斯巴达在上，请您赐给但丁力量吧。

也希望那位魅力大到如但丁这样的人也会伤情的女性，在他最绝望的时候给予他回家的力量……

恩佐想象的那位“女性”，此时正在魔界深处注视着他亲手种下的“果”，神情比恶魔还要恶魔。

他望着Qliphoth，露出了一个引诱的微笑：“好孩子……”阎魔刀往魔树腹地一插，Qliphoth却竟没有攻击他。被阎魔刀插的地方显出一个凸包，那个凸包顶着维吉尔的刀爬了起来。

是一个小女孩，她长得非常生动：银发雪肤，瞳眸在微微的夜色里顾盼生辉，眨一眨似乎能落下星星来。她光洁的小身子一颤一颤地，仿佛一团会流泪的棉花，或者刚下地的猫崽。维吉尔从她头上抽走了阎魔刀，神奇的滴血未沾。阎魔刀特有的分离力量看样子没有对她造成额外的负担。

“父亲。”女孩水汪汪地望着他，奶声奶气地说。那双眼睛里充满了纯粹的喜爱。“请赐我名字。”

给她名字，她就真正成熟了，会拥有独立的个体和真正的力量。一般的恶魔从母胎里就知道自己名字，强大的恶魔则需要父母或更强大的存在赐予自己名字才能盘活他的魔力。孤儿的话，找些低等恶魔骗名字，也是可以的。

如果不是她的额头长着小水晶般的第三只眼，那只眼有自己的想法，正不怀好意地窥视他。他几乎都要看成是小时候的但丁了，根本没有区别。

“父亲？”

维吉尔看着她，像一个慈爱的父亲那样慢慢展开了笑容。小小的女孩似乎意识到了什么，她感到冷，甚至知冷知热地给自己变了块黑布裹着身子。她歪头观察着维吉尔的脸色，结论是盘腿坐好，正襟危坐得就像一位真正的淑女。然后继续睁着大大的眼惴惴而渴求地望着维吉尔。

“不准那样看我。”维吉尔面上飞速闪过一丝痛色，强硬地命令道。接着他马上意识到他吓到她了，不由得放低了声音。“……这些日子你做得很好。”

女孩顿时漾开了可爱的小酒窝，她爬到他的脚下不断地蹭他，就像一只真正的猫咪。

“——要怪就怪你母亲。 ** **洛希***** 。”赐予名字的瞬间，狠戾的一刀扎穿了女孩。从头到脚。让那稚嫩的惊恐表情定格在了永远。鲜血赐给魔剑士毫无色彩的瞳眸以颜色，和他的刀一起残酷的美丽。

这还没完，他冷漠地望着尸体，像切割冷盘牛肉块一样一片片削下她，塞进嘴里。一削一塞吃得不亦乐乎。他满嘴鲜血，比恶魔还要恶魔，但他不在乎。

——恶毒的快意充盈了维吉尔黑渊一般的胸膛，他眼中的炼狱之火张狂而热烈，这一刻，悲伤燃尽，与此同时，一扇地狱之门开启了。

那双恶鬼般的眼睛，疯狂的深处，是被恶魔们撕碎，吃掉的母亲——但丁躲在衣柜里，错过了那一幕。却被好不容易从墓碑上挣扎着回家的维吉尔看到了，完整地目击了全程。他被那一幕震动，双腿冻结，连被恶魔抓走都没能挣扎一下。

他每日每夜都被那场恶魔们的饕餮折磨着，对他来说，所有在魔界受到的折磨，都不如听他们日常吃饭咀嚼时的声音来得痛苦。甚至他感谢那些永无止境的折磨，这样他就不用睡觉，反正入睡也是回到那一天。得知但丁没有死，观察过但丁，但丁的梦话告诉他他是被保护的那一个——太讽刺了，但丁被守护了，他却不为母亲报仇只顾自己享乐？母亲是为了但丁而去引开恶魔才会倒在那里的吧？我也是因为被吓到动不了，才会这么轻易被抓走的吧？他怎么可以忘记这一切？

他恨过但丁。觉得他的力量不如为自己所用。干脆吃了他算了。但后来这个计划没有实行，他被蒙杜斯激怒（蒙杜娜男雕像时的用名，那个雕像被他打碎了）挑战失败，蒙杜斯趁他虚弱时篡改了他的记忆，使他用绷带藏起自己的脸，伪装成佣兵潜伏在但丁身边，把与他关系密切的人一个个杀了借以让他社会性死亡——现在想来，或许有嫉妒的本能在里边，不过维吉尔不在乎。他就是活该。谁让他愚蠢地轻信来路不明之人。谁让他忘本呢。

不料但丁却因此解封了叛逆，想起了他们的过去。

身为吉尔维的时候确实什么也不记得了，但他对但丁的杀意很早就刻在骨子里，甚至超出蒙杜斯的预期。从那以后蒙杜斯便信赖他的忠诚，很少控制他——算是得益于但丁，他才有了今天的机会。

“但丁，这场复仇你也出了力，我原谅你了。”时至今日，他才觉得解脱了。困扰他的沉沉枷锁仿佛都消失了，与之交换的是体内所向披靡的力量。此刻他的内心已经没有任何波动和缅怀。甚至感觉自己进到了一个新层次：一个他愚蠢的弟弟这一生也无法企及的层次。

“——接下来。”

他将阎魔刀对准了自己。

“把我的噩梦切掉，与我的软弱告别，让我的力量吞噬一切吧。亲爱的妈妈，你值得整个世界为你陪葬。蒙杜斯——蒙杜娜的罪我势必要他偿还。然后，我和但丁都会去看你。永别了——丑陋的世界。”

——但丁不会原谅他，他也没指望过。但是他要和他殉情的话，他非常欢迎。

——让我看看你的爱是不是有你那张嘴那么甜呢，但丁？

***

翠西亲眼见证了那场决斗，她看着蒙杜娜活生生被充斥着维吉尔气息的恶魔玩弄致死。

蒙杜娜弥留之际，瞠大眼睛望着维吉尔，目光痴恋。“斯巴达……哥哥……原来你没有被我吃掉啊……为什么要假装被我吃掉呢……那样我或许就不会杀了伊娃了……”

她笑着，又咳出一口血。

“其实我对人界没什么兴趣，就是，你在那里，你在那里，还不让我跟着……我只是希望我们像从前一样……”

完全恶魔化的维吉尔可没兴趣听她说什么，他毫不怜悯地穿透了她，并且像吃掉她女儿一样把她也吃了。但那吃相要野蛮得多，也许是因为它的嘴巴比较大，也许是因为人界的餐桌礼仪和他的人性一起被打包丢掉了。

翠西感到他的力量又更上一层。她本能的畏惧，抱着一线希望和不祥的预感，她唤道：“Vergil……”

曾经名为维吉尔的存在注意到了她，死亡的气息扑面而来，翠西这才意识到：他认识的那个青年已经彻底消失了。为了复仇，他献上自己的一切变成了眼前的怪物。

翠西动弹不得，甚至忘记了恐惧。她知道死在这也没什么意义，但她不想走；如果维吉尔决意要一个人留在魔界，她想陪他。就算代价是融为一体——也许这结局也不错。

就在翠西释怀般闭上眼打算和维吉尔共享这操蛋的命运，预想的疼痛却迟迟未来。

“蠢货，你在干什么？不是让你看情况逃走吗？——我不需要你的献祭。你那点力量给我塞牙缝都不够。”

翠西惊讶地望着挡在自己面前的陌生之人。

“你是……”

他回过头，虽然身形样貌都变了，那一如既往犀利的眉眼却叫翠西一下热泪盈眶。

“……暂时叫我V。”维吉尔拨弄着他人性面黑色的头发，表情有些无奈，“快走，我挡不了他多久。去找但丁要一枚蛋，你就说你是它母亲。”

“那你呢？？”

“我死了也没事，只要那枚蛋还在，我就能重生。”维吉尔冷静地转过去了。

——我的爱人会保管好它的。

***

翠西听到了维吉尔的人性面的惨叫，但她不敢回头，她怕回头她就迈不动步了。

恶魔似乎不愿意吃掉人性，而且他憎恶这个与他相似又完全相反的存在，这使人性的死亡时间无限延长——维吉尔的恶魔面熟知所有让人生不如死的方法，眼下他纯粹的邪恶完全没有丝毫人性，他以折磨到手的猎物为趣。翠西的听力太好了，在她逃离的这段时间，“V”的骨骼被寸寸折断，他的肠子湿润地甩得老长，被当成风筝玩儿的声音……她听得出来，因为她奉蒙杜娜的命令，对她的俘虏做过类似的事情……

这就是对我的惩罚吗？翠西快要疯了。但她带着维吉尔的希望，她不能停下。她是恶魔，她怎么能被感情所累呢——

雷电几乎撕裂空气，风抢走她的眼泪，翠西拼命地把痛苦摁下去，不让自己从内部被冻结，冻住她的双腿和希望。

但丁，救救维吉尔。但丁！

-Tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *洛希这个名字致敬雪野文的《论如何合理哭泣》一文中维吉尔扮演的电视剧角色。在电视剧里，他是但丁的里人格，代替但丁承担了一切罪孽，最后却不被但丁理解……有兴趣的可以康康https://zuoning815.lofter.com/post/1fc6c0f3_1caac9acd
> 
> *但丁记忆受封梗来自官小。


	7. Chapter 7

今夜，Qliphoth依然活在每一个人的噩梦里，人类的武器对它完全无效，与之相反，像是受到刺激，它的生长速度反而加快了。红墓市已经被它翻了个底朝天。而他的触须还在不断延伸扩张着地盘，穿透所能接触到的所有生物，尽可能多的汲取血液。

一颗光芒灼眼到无法直视的果实在Qliphoth深处一处王座般的底盘上静静盘旋着，它散发着无与伦比的气势与诱惑。有魔物觊觎它，然而都被Qliphoth内部的根须打倒并卷起来吸收了。虽然它来自魔界，却显然不具备任何立场。

它发散着拒人千里的邪光，仿佛等待着它真正的主人。

但丁已经几天几夜没睡了，在他家被魔物围剿的时候，他第一时间去往塔的方向，却发现那不是这次派对的会所。这使他诧异。于是第一时间去找他的代理人。恩佐似乎就等着他这通电话似的直接把飞机开了过来，这让他感到非同小可——虽然上次也好不到哪去。

接着他就被接到红墓市，然后在这打了好几天的杂——对于他来说——Qliphoth的根须杀了也没什么用，它的根不死，它们照样生龙活虎。它实在太庞大了，内里又复杂无比，但丁光是绞杀着从它内部跑出来的地底生物都够他喝一壶了。

就在但丁怀疑自己是不是走错路的时候，一阵莫名的催促从前方传来，但丁已经不知道自己渗入到何处，和沿途的热闹不同，前面寂静得不可思议，就像是所谓大BOSS的巢穴。

但丁总算来了点精神。

没想到一脚踏空，他仿佛踏入一个梦境。失重感侵袭了他，不到半秒，周围变成了混沌的虚无，但丁却无暇顾及，他的视线完全被眼前的景象震慑了。

维吉尔。

准确来说，是无数个维吉尔，长成的“肉树”。

他们每一个都形容憔悴，仿佛枯死之花，同样消瘦得血管里恍若淌着黑墨的四肢和白花花的肉体严丝合缝地纠缠在一起，垒成了一座直插云霄的肉塔。他们像争夺氧气的芦荟一般相互倾碾生长着，甚至没有呼吸；黯淡的蓝色魔力自下而上环绕着他们，昭告他们存活的可能性。

但丁突然生出一种强烈的感情，那情感几乎将他碾碎。

——他需要更多的力量。

很多很多的力量，才能浇灌他们，让他们睁开那——杀气腾腾的——叫人又爱又恨的双眼。

这样他就可以拥有很多哥哥……十个拿来杀，十个拿来爱，十个拿来垫脚，十个拿来做早餐，不必担心走丢一个两个……只要他有足够多的力量……他可以种更多，更多……但丁听到自己的心脏在打鼓，某种邪教徒般的狂热攥住了他，这快感突如其来，叫他几乎合不拢腿——天啊，一堆维吉尔缠着他，要死了！不行了，他等不及了，他要——

当他终于踏出一步，眼前的一切却消失了。但丁甚至反应不及发生了什么，场景突变，眼前的景象再次让他瞳孔震颤。

满房间的血，地上有两个盆子，一个盛有腐臭的不明肉块，一盆是明显换过几遍、但依然红透的清水。维吉尔坐在他们的事务所里，腿上枕着的无疑是但丁本人。但他不知为何肠穿肚烂，维吉尔面不改色地在整理他的肠子和脏器；跟叠衣服一样的跪姿优雅而正派，像极了尽心尽职的妻子——如不是他无视但丁无意识的苦痛呻吟的态度过于超然。但丁回忆起更多，维吉尔那段时间超乎寻常的有耐心且温柔体贴，那简直不像他哥。现在直面对方杀手处理尸体一般的冷静细致，只感觉有一股说不出的幽冷漫溢周身。但丁的心跳得几近疼痛，他隐隐触到疼痛的真相，却不愿深挖下去。

得益于他非人的体质，虽说他偶尔也会故意承受恶魔的伤害——看到进攻者慌不择路的傻样确是百看不厌——但他不记得有这一出了。不过他很有可能为了折腾维吉尔而故意这么做，他会吗？

但丁拧眉思考了一会，苦笑着摇头。他实在想不起来了。

但丁开始努力盯着这个维吉尔，他不知道他在努力什么——希望他哥露出一个哪怕为难的表情？啊天啊，他真的不是抖M，才没有什么能这么麻烦他也算是值回票价的想法呢！

不过接下来但丁却笑不出来了，因为维吉尔眉也不皱地漂亮地切下自己的手（断面甚至齐整得没来得及流出一滴血），费劲心思地做了个蛋。他甚至给那个蛋画上了颜色，再用魔力固色。但丁愣住了，连维吉尔最后拿起叛逆在他手心上割了一刀也不知何意。

但丁窒息地倒退了，渐渐涌起的回忆并没有放过他，这不知因何而起的混沌的象似乎永无止境，无缝连接地出现了维吉尔从塔上纵身一跃，在但丁伸出的手上划过一条决绝的伤痕。蓝色的身影坠入深渊，消失在冰冷的雾中。

****他沉入黑暗。** **

但丁和当年一样无措地伸出手，幻象消失，幻象出现，这次，他清晰地看到杀气腾腾的维吉尔近在眼前，离他不过数米。正居高临下地瞪着他，好像他是他不共戴天的仇人，他眼中的恶心和蔑视足以杀死任何有心的生物。但丁几乎要在这种血咒般的憎恶中死去。他颤着手去触碰他的靴，想顺势而上抚平他被不知缘何而起的愤怒绑架的眉，却惊恐地发现自己的手变成了幼儿，阎魔刀在此时毫不留情地劈砍下来。

“——要怪就怪你母亲， ** **洛希**** 。”

在裂开的那一瞬间，但丁仍不明白这句话的意思，但是脑海中有什么蠢蠢欲动地被挑拨了，他的意识深处有一股无法言说的愤怒席卷而上，几乎叫他发疯——但不是因为维吉尔穿透他。而是一种更深层的……与他紧密连接的……甚至匿于子宫之中的……但丁在无法思考的疼痛中顺着这股几乎叫他流泪的怨气挥出一拳，却被人捏住，他听到自己骨骼裂开的声音。

但丁抬起头，他的视线几乎被血糊住了，映入眼帘的是墨绿色的西装布料，造型别致的西洋剑，和他手腕上的镶钻手表——一切格格不入，对一位佣兵而言。

更不要提他那木乃伊般的造型，满头的绷带仅露出一双嗜血的眼睛。岁月如梭，就连但丁都觉得那是上辈子的事情，其中的杀意却万年未改的坚定。让人可悲地感到亲切。

“吉尔维。”他艰难地念出这个名字，像是咽下一口血沫——也许确实咽了一口。

“现在求饶太晚了点。你知不知道你现在看起来有多棒？”但丁顺着吉尔维饶有兴致的视线审视自己，发现情况完全放飞，不在他的常识之内。他只记得刚才的自己以女婴之姿被维吉尔分成两半，按理来说他的痛楚应该沿着正中劈下的那一刀而发作，可并不是。他意识到自己变回了自己，佣兵时期的少年。此时，他的双腿因霰弹枪而报废，腹部和肩部皆镶嵌同样的子弹，破碎不堪。相比起来背上那确是被吉尔维用刀刮过的火辣反而不值一提。

他好累，尤其当他得知束缚着吉尔维的层层绷带下那遥远又亲密的真面目，他累得一根手指都抬不动了——他接下来会杀死他。又一次。

他太弱了，他要是有更多的力量，也许就不会把自己置于绝境，置于非杀死他才能自救不可的地步了。但丁不合时宜又如此清醒地想着。

他甚至记起了那位临死前还操心着他的安危，忘却死亡地组装起最后的作品——他的白象牙和黑檀木，亲手交于他的点四五口径的艺术家；那位母亲般奇迹的存在；她皱巴巴的微笑。他还以为他忘了呢。

对，吉尔维为了置他于绝境杀了他身边所有的人，包括戈尔茨坦家的大火，也是他做的吧。他还顺了老太婆的枪来对付他——这个混蛋。

吉尔维还在玩弄他的伤处，致力于开发出他的敌人更多的悲鸣和痛苦，来满足他恶魔的本欲。但丁不停发出条件反射的哀嚎，逃避般地将目光越过了施虐者，投射到他背景的酒吧上。很快但丁意识到这是一个错误——一张张死气沉沉的脸随着扯线木偶般可怕的姿态展览一般环绕着他，仿佛在无声地哀怨：托尼，看看你哥哥的杰作。他无法忍耐地呜咽了一声，这与伤势无关。这里曾是他家一样的存在，是他三点一线的锚，他能不那么凄惨地活着，多亏了这些既要防备又可以喝酒的人。他的挚友，家人般的搭档格鲁也是在这里找到的。这里寄宿着所有无家可归的佣兵们辛辣的梦。现在，一切无法挽回了（他的搭档不在酒吧里，太好了，不然他很可能会发疯，那正好着了吉尔维的魔）。他又爱又恨的债主，这家酒吧的主人鲍比手上还握着一杯“血莓圣代”，他的肠子还像奶油一般淌着。吉尔维为了震慑他，在几分钟之前做的。

别无选择。

“安息吧，但丁。你的命我拿去了。”

愚蠢的吉尔维还遵循着最后的仪式感扔掉人类的猎枪，拿起阎魔刀。但丁任他刺中胸口，卸下防备，接着他踢地飞空，折断下垂的手臂和手指竟还有余力射出最后的子弹。是的，一切和那时分毫不差，绝地反杀。

感谢吉尔维赐予的寒冷，赠予的背叛，冻住了他的心和伤势。在那一刻，但丁苦中作乐地想。

此时如果有一位旁观者在此，就会发现困住但丁的幻境虽犹如实质却幕幕皆是慢镜头，只有但丁本人是鲜活而灵动的。他以极快的速度摆脱一切，就像没有发生过。那些幻境一搅就碎了。击溃他的只是源自他本人真实的黑暗。

……

接下来，是幼年的噩梦，迷路的噩梦，死亡的噩梦……

但丁简直在这里过了他（或者说是另外一个人）的一生。

但丁再次醒来时，手上已经握着一枚……璀璨的果实。很难形容这是个什么东西，形状像是龙蛇果，不明介质裂开的样子却又像是烂熟的石榴，轻轻一挤都担心它会爆炸。尤其是其中涌动的澎湃的凝成实质的血液——不要问他为什么，他就觉得那是血。尤其是在这棵会吸人血的树里凝成的果实，这个答案合乎情理。

明明距它千里之遥的时候，还觉得树的内部充满了压迫；此刻这枚果实却散发着让他惬意的，甚至温馨的温暖。就好像它是他血脉相连的亲人，千万年的等待只为了 _找到他_ 的这一刻（这样说真的很怪，但但丁是真的这么觉得的）。只是，他还想着会有一场恶战（也许那些小喽啰对普通人而言算是了），结局这样平淡，但丁不免有些失望。但就算他笨到无法把刚才的幻境拼成完整的拼图，也清楚这颗东西大概就是维吉尔又搞出这么大阵仗的理由了。因为它太特别了，能量太庞大了，光是抓着它但丁都觉得灵魂仿佛要被融化，不可能有别的选项了。

但是却被他捷足先登，真是讽刺啊，老哥。

“如果我把它吃掉，维吉尔会不会鼻子都气歪了？”但丁痞气地笑了，但不管怎么说，只要有这个东西，维吉尔就会来找他不是吗？

他想把果实收起来，却发现它黏在手上动也不动。既不让但丁收起来，也不让但丁丢掉。他在催促但丁吃下去。无名的恐惧因子开始在但丁体内骚动，但眼前的果实不停释放着安抚的意味，它那样亲切，温柔。好像他们生来就该在一起。但丁的脑海里也像被人洗过一样一遍又一遍地盘旋着一个念头：只要吃下去，你就是神；一切都会有答案，所有恐惧也将迎刃而解。

“哦拜托，我不喜欢被不喜欢的人求爱。”但丁吐了吐舌，嫌弃地把它拿远了一些。清晰的失望从果实那儿传了过来——这颗果实怕是有问题。而刚才那些亦真亦假的幻境，也一直蛊惑着他去追寻力量。想明白了果实的目的，但丁反而不害怕了。

魔界的东西他才不会信任，他只信任他自己……和。

熟悉的气息让但丁瞳孔扩大，但丁转过身，却见一个镰刀死神模样的恶魔见着他，单膝跪下来，将一件东西奉上。

之所以但丁没有第一时间招呼过去，是因为他手里捧着一枚蛋。红蓝相间的，和幻境里维吉尔制造出来的一样的蛋。这颗蛋正散发着维吉尔本人一模一样的能量，但丁记得，在丢失它之前，它还没有这么浓郁的老哥气息。

“是维吉尔让你来的？”

死神点点头，退去了。留下那枚蛋孤零零地躺在地上。

不知道为什么，但丁觉着这枚蛋散发着一股将死之气——他明明只是维吉尔的手，为什么会有如此强烈的生命挣扎？但丁不觉揪紧了心灵，不假思索地把手放了上去。蛋毫无预警地裂开了，但丁怔住了。那光芒中飘出一只腐烂的手，很快灰化，一枚金魂飘了起来——但丁抓住了它。注意到它不同于以往从领主级恶魔身上掉落的，它黯淡得像是过期药片，吃下去都不确定能否有正常金魂一半的功效。不会有毒吧？

“——”但丁还来不及做更深的设想。一边的果实却突然躁动起来，向着但丁的左手发起了尖锐的灵魂冲击。但丁头晕眼花，差点握不住它。和对他的亲切不同，他明显意识到果实想要吞噬这颗金魂，就好像他们有什么深仇大恨。

果实的逃离越来越狠，但丁握得越来越紧，似乎意识到无法改变自己的命运，果实流出了血泪，不知为何竟让他有些不忍。就好像他不小心弄哭了一个孩子。出于某种实验的心态，他把落下的血泪滴在了金魂上面。

奇迹般的，刚才还灰暗得可以冒充巧克力的金魂竟变色了，嫩嫩的黄色从它被滋润过的地方展开；它欢欣雀跃地焕发出一阵虹光，似乎在向但丁祈求更多。

“……你到底是不是维吉尔？算了，不是再弄死你好了。”但丁苦笑着，一边给金魂撵出更多果汁，全然不顾果实绝望般地在他手中颤动，催他吃下去才是正确用法。说真的，他真的想不通哪有人会把自己的命脉掏出来放在一个易碎品里当成礼物送给弟弟的，他该怎么想？但显而易见，幻境里绝对有部分是真实的，他无法相信魔界产物，也只能亲口向维吉尔确认。最麻烦的是他觉得自己的脑子也不是那么可靠了，因为那些记忆冲突得太多了。比如塔顶，他想起来他被维吉尔带走同居，那么维吉尔从塔顶跳下去又是什么时间发生的，为什么想不起来？而如果他确实杀死了吉尔维，维吉尔就是吉尔维的话，他为什么还活着？……或许手里的金魂就是答案，但但丁简直想象不出谁能控制着维吉尔的魔核要挟他来杀自己的家人。维吉尔既然能头铁到愿赌服输自己下地狱，他根本不会在乎这个（如果维吉尔想，那会他完全可以把但丁也拖下去，维吉尔就是有这个本事）。何况吉尔维，他似乎完全为魔界和魔帝的荣耀而服务，他讽刺过但丁是个叛徒，似乎把他当成了害死母亲的仇人。这和维吉尔有着本质的不同。

金魂的光芒越来越强盛，最终它幻化成一个人形瘫在地上；光芒消退，现出他朝思暮想的哥哥。

那哥哥紧闭着双眼，但丁的心就跟着打颤；那哥哥眉睫轻启，但丁就像被蝴蝶翅膀扇了一巴掌，心跳如电。

“竟然分毫不差。”维吉尔勾起了一个胜券在握的笑容，“真是愚蠢呀……但丁。”轻轻的叹息夹在不屑的嗤声中不可分辨，轻易地从但丁蠢萌的脸上滑了去。

-Tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

沉浸在惊喜中的但丁总算清醒了，维吉尔过于沉静了，一股冰沉的气场将他淹没，但丁抿紧唇，瞬间就明白了他们的立场。

很可以，不过就是回到那个雨夜。那个酒吧。一向如此。不过如此。

不过……半魔中的幼子动了动鼻翼，眉头即拧成死结。

“……你把我们的孩子吃了？”这个世上恐怕只有他能区分他俩的气息了。

“是。”

“你现在是新任的——魔帝？这几天，我一直听到他们在呼唤你的恶魔，真的假的？”但丁不动声色地啃着剩下的果实，说话因而变得咕哝不清。“你不会也吃了魔帝吧？”

“是的。”说到这，维吉尔扯出了一个得意的微笑。

“那么你现在还要干嘛，利用我重生，然后吃了吃下果实的我？”但丁索性口腔半魔化，两下嚼爆吞了下去。拍了拍手，粘腻的感觉让他无所适从地舔起了手指。维吉尔眯起眼，用目光去舔但丁唇角的果汁。

“……不错的主意。”维吉尔说着，摆好了起手式。

“最后一个问题。”但丁哼笑一声，也侧身备枪。“你拿叛逆消除了我怀孕的记忆，为什么？让我记得不更有乐子吗，反正我又没有识破。”

“那段时间于我而言毫无意义。我只是需要你护着我的魔核被恶魔赶到这里，或者被我派出的恶魔偷走蛋。在这里汇合。”维吉尔说。“何必想太多。”

事实上蒙杜娜给他装上的呼吸器在她临死的时候就碎裂了，这也是他为什么非得以恶魔的姿态去挑战她，那个呼吸器只对人类有效。也只会被人性的那一半继承。V救下翠西，是因为他救不救都得死，给自己留条后路罢了。虽然没有用上。

复活是必经的，从他把自己的魔核藏在蛋里，放在恋哥症的但丁手里，他就计划好了一切。当然了，有一定风险。但输不起又怎么会有赢的机会。

“真是辛苦你了，特地赶过来送人头。看来你忘了上次葬送在我手里时如何不甘心又痛苦的小模样了，看不出来你还是个抖M啊。”但丁故作惋惜地叹了一口气，跟着咧开了他的小虎牙。“绷带仔。”但丁试探着，紧盯着维吉尔的反应。他不确定对方会不会老实回答。

维吉尔稍微撑大了一点眼睛，但也仅限于此了。

“瞧你那点出息，呵。很可惜，吉尔维并不是我。”

他本来想对但丁温柔点的，毕竟他们可是度过了相当愉快的一个月。不过，他现在改变主意了。

但丁怔住了，看他那副被塞壬的歌声迷住的蠢样子，维吉尔怀疑他现在一刀过去那家伙说不定都躲不开。真碍眼。就这点出息，他怎么活到现在的。

“真正的维吉尔就是吉尔维，他被你逼到坠崖，挑战蒙杜斯失败，被洗脑，变成了吉尔维。”维吉尔慢悠悠地道出惊天的事实，脸上的表情甚至有些愉悦：但丁刺痛的表情很好地安抚了他的恶魔，他甚至忘了自己还驾着大妈拔河般的起手式了。“接下来你都知道了。”

“不对，不对。”但丁混乱了，“不可能，我杀吉尔维的时候才14左右，怎么可能？维吉尔跳塔的时候都19了。”

“你不知道，阎魔刀有穿越时空的能力吗？”维吉尔温吞的、残忍地打断了他，“虽然切一次要付出极大的代价，你看吉尔维很轻易地被你杀死了吧？照理来说他本该有能力治愈区区那样的小伤，可惜他因为穿越损耗了太多魔力，修复不及了。也有可能穿越本身就受到时空限制。蒙杜斯无法离开魔界，派出的杀手又一批批折在你手上，心有不甘；他无法启动阎魔刀的特殊能力；于是利用维吉尔玩这么一出，看看有没有机会得手。”

“我割破你的手，其实不是为了抹消，而是为了解放你维吉尔跳塔时的记忆。我只是尽可能规避我走了以后你拿这个蛋撒气的风险。大概和你孕期的记忆有冲突吧，留了点副作用。其实我也不是很清楚。”

维吉尔一直观察着但丁的表情，他也不知道他为什么要解释这么多。大概是但丁的绝望有些超乎预期了，维吉尔觉得这个游戏有些厌烦了。哦，对，这会影响到他们一会的厮杀。

“……”但丁拼命地摇头，不知道在否认什么，“那你呢？你也是穿越时空来的？”

愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。你那不顾一切抓住救命稻草的语气把你出卖得一干二净。

维吉尔眼中仿佛封冻着万年不化的毒霾，他冷哼一声。“这个问题，你不如问问你身后的女士？”

但丁一边警惕着维吉尔的行动，一边将脸侧过去一些。

……说真的，现在不管谁偷袭他但丁保管都毫无招架之力，因为他的脑子完全停摆了。

“维吉尔！”翠西气喘吁吁，乍然见着维吉尔，可谓是喜极而泣，“对不起，那枚蛋我追了半天追不上。不过我想，你已经没事了？”

“你。”但丁愣了半天，没可能，主要是伊娃没可能这么穿。

“啊……弟弟也在。嗨，我是翠西。”翠西现在已经不是任何人的手下了，她的态度轻松又坦诚，“哦，我的脸……别在意，那是前魔帝的恶趣味。我现在是维吉尔的人了，你可以把我当做好朋友。”翠西小跑到维吉尔身边，捧着他的脸上下确认没事，直到维吉尔不耐烦地拍了一下。

但丁一直望着她，表情是那种难以揣测的成人放空。“你以前是魔帝的人。”

“嗯，他制造的我。很抱歉，我不是故意戳你伤心事的。”

但丁恐慌地看向维吉尔，维吉尔正抚摸着翠西的头发，根本懒得分一点眼神给他：“我跟我的兄弟（重音）需要点私人时间。甜心，你自己找点乐子好吗？别让人打扰我们。”

“OKOK，加油哦。期待你们的家庭聚餐。”翠西朝他抛一飞吻，愉快地退下了。

答案不言而喻。

但丁再也压不住自己内心的痛苦了，在思考前他的刀枪已经对上对面长着他哥脸的幽魂。这个世界太恶心了。

“你让我恶心。”刀刃交锋，但丁无法再推进一步，但不妨碍他用眼刀、毒舌去攻击对方。维吉尔却只是微微侧头，像是好奇的猫咪打量愚蠢的人类——但丁时常让他感到有趣，一个人的眼里竟然能容纳这么多的情绪，那情绪甚至能产生割裂心脏般的甜美电流。真的很有趣。

“我记得你在床上扒拉我的时候，也露出过类似的眼神，像是想要吃了我。”维吉尔逮着一个空隙划开但丁想让他断子绝孙的膝盖，那一瞬间甚至流露出许些委屈。

“这就是你能想出来的最强羞辱了？你真该为你贫瘠的词汇量想想办法了*。说真的，你和维吉尔一点都不像，你比他丑陋多了。我来帮你治疗吧。”但丁说着，拉开距离，把刀挥舞得像个旋转着火焰的大风车；虽然他是没对方轻盈，但这只兔子也别想近身就对了。他将火焰织成密集的火网弹射出去——他承认这对于眼前的怪物来说和孩子拿水枪威胁人大概没什么区别，只是能叫那张碍眼的脸飚出几个大水泡，他就心满意足了。嘿，丑逼，过来，我会让你尝到更美妙的滋味——该死，真搞不懂冒牌货凭什么和他哥一样有这么好的恢复力？

维吉尔使出相应的冰焰去对抗这股热度，再以一个次元斩灭掉了那嚣张的“风火轮”，惹得对方手腕发出一声不堪重负的呻吟。“令人惊叹，但丁。你的嘴竟然和你下面一样硬，我很好奇孩子是怎么从你那里出来的？它出来的时候有没有拽着你那小布丁？”

操你的。

但丁发出一声不似人类的尖啸，完全不去想什么章法了，刀锋裹挟着炼狱之火飞蛾扑火般向对方撞去。他怒不可恕——如果说他之前对眼前这个维吉尔还有最后一丝不切实际的妄念，这一会也全被打了个稀烂。维吉尔，他心中永远的日月，雪崖边不灭的花，程亮透彻的刀锋；他是那样天真无暇的存在，决不可能是眼前这个骗情骗色还引以为傲的地底渣滓。

看到但丁被点燃的双眼，维吉尔内心的恶魔越来越兴奋，没错，就是这样。但丁。看着我。

而不是其它什么人。

“说真的，你在生什么气？我跟你无冤无仇，何必急着找死呢。”维吉尔注视着不惜一切代价想拖他下地狱，因而遍体鳞伤，严重到一时间都无法恢复的但丁。怎么看都是强弩之末。“你不是小心眼的类型，我走了也没见你多伤心；孩子反正你是不要的，你应该庆幸他有了更好的去处，你的家族也不会因此受辱了。你在气什么？”

“ **你不配** 。维吉尔。你不配。”

血糊住了但丁的视线，可能还有思考，却无法阻挡毒誓一般掷地有声的执念。他摇摇欲坠，身体甚至崩下碎屑。他很累了，眼睛里的光几乎都熄灭了，维吉尔甚至想要帮他合上眼睑，就像他以前用吻哄他睡觉那样……不知什么东西仍在吊着但丁那冥顽不灵的愚蠢的灵魂。至于吗？就为了吉尔维？

“不过是个代号，人都死了，何必惺惺作态。”

“你闭嘴！”

但丁再次奔来，维吉尔却没有那个兴致了。他给他来了个爽快的拦腰截断，就像最初的但丁对维吉尔做过的。

只不过这次，换但丁跪下了。

他的状态看起来比那会失败的维吉尔要糟糕多了。特别是那双总是神采奕奕的、多情的眼眸，维吉尔花了一点时间确认它们没有失明，然后收刀回鞘，动作行云流水，没有任何破绽。作为一个拙劣的模仿者来说，他简直过于完美了。

结束了，再下去也没有意义。他还有很多事要结，体内的力量也需要整理，乱七八糟的。没有功夫陪小情人耗了。维吉尔环目四顾，寻着一个树坑，打算操个近路。

却不曾想但丁条件反射地朝他伸出了手，维吉尔吃了一惊，事出突然，他没有来得及做出任何反应，就这么直直摔下去了。不过但丁远远撇见他蓝色的翅膀，不觉松了口气——然后他憎恶地皱起眉，反胃的感觉挥之不去。对自己。

他应该追上去的，可是很明显，那个可能吃了维吉尔的尸体，接着是他俩血脉结合，负负得正或许是纯斯巴达恶魔血的孩子，甚至吞下了魔帝和半个足以成就新魔帝果实的怪物，他无能为力。而且仔细想想，这渣滓每露出一点破绽，结局都是十倍的伤口返还但丁。他能感到他还有所保留，完全就是在耍他。

“所以但丁，就这么算了？”恩佐目瞪口呆，“你放跑了魔王？”

“没事的，他不会攻打人界。”但丁吸着蹭来的粉色鸡尾酒，一脸生无可恋。

“你怎么知道？”

“一种直觉……他觉得这样很没礼貌。”

“听起来你很了解他。”

“不，我不懂他。”

但丁完全没有兴趣为了一个多年前的鬼魂复刻而悲春怀秋，奈何梦魇不放过他。只要睡着，他的梦中就会出现他在果实幻境里看到的那个维吉尔肉塔，甚至感觉那些维吉尔们在呼唤他。可那不过是幻境罢了，他又去哪里找他们？

——真的只是幻境吗？至今果实展现过的，那家伙都承认了。至于那座塔，他并不觉得那人会告诉他。

他不由得被迫整理有关那张脸迄今为止的记忆。

但丁14岁，吉尔维以新人的身份在他驻扎的酒吧里登场，当场点他起来宣战，鉴于他们差点把屋顶掀起来，最后被鲍比制止，以一场闹剧般的拼酒作为结束。他至今还记得胜利后鲍比特地为他做的那杯草莓圣代（而不是血莓圣代），比他吃过的任何一个都香浓。而吉尔维以喝到口吐白沫以及被人扒了钱包的丑态赢得了他的信任（现在想来那是故意的吗？演技太好了吧）。

接下来的日子就全都是噩梦了，他身边的人一个一个不是消失就是发疯，搭档也为了女儿的疯症改行做了杀手，跟他散伙了。吉尔维自然接替了格鲁的位置。然后是死亡，无尽的死亡围着但丁在各处开枝散叶，他甚至被传为吸引恶魔的鬼。受尽排挤和莫名其妙的暗杀。他的朋友都告诫他，吉尔维不对劲；偏偏吉尔维给他一种既伤心又亲切的感觉，他始终无法真正讨厌他，除非有切实的证据。事实证明他错得离谱，最后只有当晚不在酒吧的几个熟人和恩佐还活着。

但丁有闲钱的时候，会给那个寄存着格鲁幸存的两个孩子，被崇敬着格鲁的朋友们买下，重建起来的酒吧捐款。吉尔维的事就此翻篇，毕竟当事人已经死了*。

15~17，没什么相关记忆。

18岁时收到出手大方的神秘委托人一堆古怪的委托，那些多半关乎愚蠢的人类（对他就是要这么说）不切实际的愿望，受到恶魔蛊惑而自愿与恶魔融合，接着就是老套的失控啦流血啦，最后上演英雄赶来救场还得负责心理辅导的烂俗戏码。后来他才知道，他的血缘有稳定半魔的能力，对于那些心智不够强，易受反噬者，他的血液是必要的良方。他简直被当成了制造无公害无副作用半魔必要的药引。那段日子简直就是一段神话版的吸血鬼诱攻故事。那些任务全都是幌子。总之，它们除了不断刺激但丁体内刻意压制的恶魔，对但丁没有任何好处。他不稀罕这种脏钱。

如果仅仅是拒绝古怪的斯巴达血统痴汉，事情还不至于太糟。人类自相残害的事情但丁没兴趣，他只想杀死尽可能多的恶魔，直到童年阴影得到安息（也许不会有那么一天的吧，哈，谁在乎呢，他也要吃饭啊）。但是，他的阴影却活生生从地狱回来了。他的哥哥竟是一切的幕后人，目的是唤醒但丁的恶魔，叫他体会力量充沛的好处。吉尔维的事怎么说？他避而不谈。那么当然，他的恶魔语但丁听都懒得听。

他们断断续续纠缠了一年，维吉尔没有说服他一起追寻父亲的力量，他抢走了他的项链，唤醒老爸封印的恶魔塔，最后在塔顶被但丁拦腰截断。可爱的哥哥还给自己挑了个好坟，跳进了父亲的故乡。

后来的故事，是假维吉尔告诉他的。他挑战魔帝失败被做成吉尔维回到了几年前的时空，最后还是折在了但丁手上。

……等等，等等。

如果吉尔维确实死于他手，吉尔维就是维吉尔，那么14岁的吉尔维早就死了，19岁的维吉尔又是哪里来的？就算19岁的维吉尔回到过去，他死在过去，那么他的命运被改变了，他就没有19岁。

吉尔维没有19岁，那么这两年的记忆……应该是假维吉尔的。大概是什么不可逆的历史修正，假维吉尔有意无意地模仿了维吉尔的行为轨迹。可是……

但丁的手心渗出了冷汗。

如果说维吉尔跳塔因为他改变历史而被完全抹消了，为什么还会留在他的记忆中？还能被假维吉尔拿来利用？

这是一个BUG。

****BUG。** **

-Tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这就是你能想出来的最强羞辱了？你真该为你贫瘠的词汇量想想办法了。/此话是吉尔维原台词，此处但丁在致敬死去的哥哥。
> 
> *吉尔维的故事完全复刻官1小说。年龄是私设。关于但丁寄钱和后续酒吧重建的事情，在五代官小有提及。并且5官小复述了吉尔维出现过的历史（但有关于他和维吉尔长着一样的脸，干脆就没有提，也没有相关感想和解释）。
> 
> *18岁的故事参考漫3，哪里是私设哪里是本作仁者见仁智者见智，不过基本改得面目全非了，懒得解释（。


	9. 终局

魔界，坐标： _维吉尔之塔_ 。

眼前是但丁某个幻境的再现，萤白的草丛簇拥着一座肉塔，无数维吉尔像多肉一样紧密相连，他们的气息若有似无，在将歇未歇间无尽挣扎。

新任魔帝伫立在他们下方，神色近乎出殡。他大手一挥，便让他们每一位都穿上了蓝色的风衣。自己则是高冷的黑色。

是，他出自这座塔。而且每季熟透的维吉尔们，只能活一个。蒙杜娜会来三只眼睛，饶有兴致地监督这场游戏。直至剩下最后一个。

他就是最后一季的胜利者了，当时他的双手染满同胞的血，还在为自己的幸存而感动。 ** **活着真好。**** 到最后，他只有这样的感想。他已经经历了七天七夜的厮杀。一千多名竞争者，他真的很努力了。

“我们家族保持着一个传统，只有杀掉自己的同胞兄弟，才能万年长青。维吉尔，你做得很好。”蒙杜娜这么对他说的，维吉尔甚至感到了她的慈悲（真好笑啊）。联系她的遗言，这番话其实信息量很大，那时的维吉尔还不能洞悉这一切。

“我叫维吉尔，他们叫什么？”维吉尔点了点一地尸首。

“他们也是维吉尔。他们会化为这座塔的肥料，继续在这里重生。不要担心，维吉尔。生命是无穷无尽的，你总会归来。”

维吉尔点点头。

蒙杜娜很满意他茫然无知的蠢相，发出一些意思意思的电光戏弄他，很轻易地放过他了。在她离去不久，像狗一样趴在地上的维吉尔目光中闪过猛烈的仇恨。

说不好是维吉尔选择了他，还是他选择了维吉尔。才七天大的人生来便拥有十万个宇宙。简直像个神迹。

维吉尔的仇恨历历在目，搅得他不得安眠。除此之外，在他之前不知所踪的前辈们，作为每季冠军千人斩和吉尔维存在过的记忆，他也一并继承了。不得不说，吉尔维们的死法太过精彩，甚至时间冲突，头尾不同，逻辑不通，简直让他窒息。叠加起来对但丁的仇怨甚至要超过始作俑者的蒙杜娜。吉尔维们时常用各种死法来影响他，叫嚣着要杀死他的兄弟。 ** **他们不会得逞的**** ，维吉尔会让他们闭嘴的。但首先要摆脱维吉尔注定死亡的命运，总之让吉尔维们跟着他一起幸福，证明他们是错的就行了。谈判成功。维吉尔痛定思痛，认清自己，挖掘出了一系列针对目前情况，适合自己的方案。比如说，与其千辛万苦抵抗本能隐藏自己，干脆假装战后收不回状态，喊着“但丁”的名字去试探蒙杜娜怎么样呢。结果如他所愿，蒙杜娜对他表露了过度的兴趣，他则顺着魔帝想要的结果，倾力扮演一个“完美的残次品”：即背叛斯巴达的荣耀，以但丁为仇的维吉尔。他知道蒙杜娜是怎样想的：残次品代表着距离让维吉尔的灵魂和骄傲彻底消亡的成功不远了。蒙杜娜要的就是这个。从她不断让新生的维吉尔重复吉尔维这一事件，看得出她对兄弟残杀有着特别的偏好；利用这一点，操控她简直易如反掌。

在翠西看来是蒙杜娜在耍弄侮辱维吉尔，给他的刺杀留一线希望，却不知反而是维吉尔施给蒙杜娜那无耻的掌控欲离成功只有一线的错觉。世间应懂得养肥了杀的真理，浇灌蒙杜娜的自负对他来说有益无害。

他也是唯一一个主动请求回到过去去找但丁麻烦的维吉尔，蒙杜娜自然欣然同意，甚至没有像以前那样给他洗脑。通过前辈们的记忆，要过吉尔维必死这关并不难。

初代维吉尔确实跳过塔，但自他被洗脑扔回过去，取代了蒙杜斯制作的人偶——初代吉尔维，那段历史因而在这一世被完全抹除了。维吉尔欺骗了但丁，他并不是唤起但丁的记忆，而是植入了自己最初的记忆。

……也不算是欺骗吧，就让但丁以为他的哥哥死了不好吗。他总不能跟他说，他被蒙杜娜凌迟处死，做成了维吉尔肉塔，不断再生洗脑回到过去刺杀但丁不成被反杀几万次，终于假死逃过一劫；接着荣获改变历史得到的报应：蒙杜娜竟然怀上了他的种。闻所未闻，前维吉尔们都没发生过这种怪事（他至今没搞懂一个雕像是怎么怀的）。

所以，他光荣跳塔就是为了让杀母仇人怀上自己的孩子？光是想想但丁知道真相的表情，他就饱了。

所以到了但丁18岁，他刻意复制第一世自己的行动轨迹，尽可能保持原来的发展，以防改变了的历史给他整出更多幺蛾子。

不曾想但丁为了留住他竟然在塔顶变成了Omega。意外的收获。更糟的是他失控了，在他思考之前，维吉尔就和但丁结合了。这是他头一次完全无法抵抗本能……虽然并不后悔就是了。

他也想过和但丁私奔，趁他还自由。维吉尔尽力了，维吉尔累了。他杀不了魔帝，每一次都会被吸走更多力量，他的记忆越来越模糊了，如果维吉尔的灵魂再次被夺走……他不想再重复这被诅咒的宿命了。每当濒临极限，他就十分仇恨当年冲动跳塔的自己。

和但丁谈判破裂，他不肯转行。不知道为什么，面对但丁仿佛遭到背叛的眼神，他想不出更好的借口。他总不能跟他说：我就是不孝，就是想跟你生个孩子，其它事我都觉得是浪费时间。我可以不做维吉尔，只做你的男人……我还是去死吧。

……

没有办法了。

如果有什么办法能打破现状，就需要更多的力量，他没有时间耗了。根据前维吉尔的经验，就算侥幸有几个吉尔维活下来，29岁的时候也会作为黑骑士被但丁杀死，就算29岁的坎过了，在41岁时又会作为恶魔被但丁的儿子尼禄杀死，最后人性面也崩碎灰化……活得最长的维吉尔记忆就到这里了。

是的，本来他这次出人界的任务并不包括这个，是他主动跟蒙杜娜要了那个孽种，塞进但丁的肚子里。他想要这个孩子尽可能占据更多斯巴达之血，然后献祭给树，在将来竞争果实的时候多一些筹码。

没想到献祭的道具并没有被树吸收，反而和树一起互惠成长了，他只好吃了她。复仇得以提前了。他得承认，他不是没想过这个，但这是备选方案。生吃一个……即使是对于他来说也是有点过了。

最后和他设想的差不多，但丁凭借着血脉吸引了果实，一切很顺利。而他心爱的、奄奄一息的哥哥恰好出现，但丁会毫不犹豫献出果实的，他就是这么可爱。

****一个恶毒的局，蒙杜娜制造了吉尔维，并成功用初代维吉尔取代了他。自此以后双子间打了死结：吉尔维活着，双子间的仇恨永不可解；吉尔维死了，但丁亲手弑兄，兄弟永不相见。蒙杜娜自以为天衣无缝，倒也不是没有破解之法。已知吉尔维就是维吉尔不可逆，这里假设维吉尔跳过塔，加上【维吉尔是假的】这个条件，会怎么样呢？Jackpot！——跳塔维吉尔和吉尔维系维吉尔两历史不合逻辑，相除为零，得出【** ** ** **假维吉尔不是吉尔维** ** ****】。又设但丁的初心是跳塔维吉尔，他的心结在认定维吉尔作为吉尔维离开时已经解开，假维吉尔又关他什么事呢？他顶多就是谈了个假恋爱。** ** **_**不痛不痒** _ ** ****。因为初代的历史被抹除，跳塔一事也就不存在了，所以但丁实际上心心念念的“跳塔人”就是一直大活跃的“假维吉尔”。“假维吉尔”虽然十恶不赦，倒确实做了与己无关的事情，仇也报了树也砍了魔界也封了，作为一位魔王可谓诚意备至，救世主大人还有什么不满呢？接下来，时间，时间。耐心很重要。“假维吉尔”会在将来再被但丁捅两次【再续前缘】。最后，“假”顶着但丁初心的脸，有着他初心一样的性格，干脆名字也是一样的；身为魔王，却在人界装孙子；还不在乎被当做“替身”。寂寞已久的但丁** ** **_**无力抵抗** _ ** ****的。【但丁和假维吉尔没有仇】【虽然没有兄弟名分，但他们能在一起】这就是解毒方案了。** **

****

整件事差不多就这样，现在只要把这座塔吃了，他就是完整的维吉尔。问题是维吉尔对食用自己没有兴趣，也不想毁掉自己曾经的血肉和力量。只要他存活一天，他就会保证这株植物的生存。万一他哪天又死了，他或许能从塔里获得重生……但从这里复活的话，他无法保证自己还是自己。死了多少回他的灵魂才找回的肉体，他不能总指望奇迹发生。记忆承载着维吉尔的灵魂，没有灵魂，他还是他吗？其它维吉尔甚至把自己当成蒙杜娜的义子……抱歉母亲，我要在这里骂一句世界上最恶毒的脏话。

总之，他们（指塔里的维吉尔）没有回到我体内，我就不是维吉尔。做了这一切的也不是维吉尔，只是维吉尔身上的一块有自我意识的“肉”。我只是为了报恩，继承母体的意志，为了自己的好眠做了这一切。但丁也不必为自己的哥哥负罪。

“……但丁。29岁再会，我可能会控制不住自己把你锁在魔界，我们都要忍耐，尤其是你，加油从我这里逃脱吧。”维吉尔露出一个哥哥般的微笑，默默地隐匿黑暗中。“41岁的时候，如果我能摆脱我注定死亡的命运，我们……”

风带走了维吉尔如古典乐般温柔而无奈的尾音，无数沉睡的维吉尔们轻轻摇曳着，苍白的面庞仿佛沉淀着无尽的故事。静候着命中之人来揭晓答案。

END

后记：

不知道有没有人看出来，他格外醋初代维吉尔，明明是自己跳的塔自己抹的历史自己挑起的记忆，还要赖但丁念念不忘一个“愚蠢的幻影”……啧啧。

有人可能会问，维吉尔连自己的孩子都敢吃，自己的肉有什么不敢的。嗯，是这样，你们可以当维吉尔死怕了，他可是继承了千百个维吉尔死亡的命运，所以他认为如果自己不是（完整的）维吉尔，说不定就不用死了。他虽然会去做维吉尔想做的事情，却又在同时极力否认是现在的他的意志。甚至会故意说一些维吉尔不会说的，他自己都反胃的台词，来欺骗加深身边人的认知，塑造新的自我和差异渺小的历史。他需要稳固这个奇迹。他只是使用这个名字，他可以是也不是维吉尔，因为他的成就超越了初代维吉尔，自然也应该拥有自己应得的命运。总之，他不能是原来注定会死的维吉尔……承认自己怕死很没面子，他不会直说的。

……

嘛一本正经地说了这么多其实我只是想试试完全放飞的黄腔维吉尔是什么感觉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈新XP对不起（被活活打死）

笔力不精还脑洞越写越多加都加不进的下场就是这样，结局直接丢大纲对不起（鞠躬）。下次写文会提前写大纲的哈哈哈哈（写也没用，其实从第七章以后我实在是心疼这个故事，特地写了三千字大纲结果中途一个“假”维吉尔和执着于跳塔全给我废了hhhhh直接吃了十几章hhhhh）。总之希望大家看得开心。啊，不过瘾？俗话说糖分不够番外来补，评论多的话我或许有空会补全他们期间的日常和真正的结局，就这样了挥挥下次再见！


	10. 盛宴一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越搞越长……合成喜闻乐见的第二部吧 懒得开新坑了

此去经年，十年悠悠。

时年但丁29岁，此时的他经过岁月的打磨，褪去当年的稚气与骄矜，神态气势中隐隐透着雷霆之势。倘若忽略他晒得过分程亮的麦色肌肤，依然偏爱的酒红色系风衣，且看那打理得油光水滑、一丝不苟的发型，束得严丝合缝、一切为方便战斗的修身套装。几乎有某人当年的风采了。

或者用神经质来形容他也不为过：在遍地的恶魔尸骸中，他无视了身后那些奇形怪状蠢蠢欲动的植物，无视了遍地狰狞的红魂，在两块擦拭得闪闪发光的恶魔骸骨上驾起一条线条流利的长腿，用随身携带的鞋油在上边涂抹着他酷靴上一片顽固不化的血迹。他哼着歌，涂得那么细致，神态惬意得像是在享受鱼疗，或是孩子在堆城堡什么的。

至于他为什么会沦落至此，甚至自娱自乐地试图安于生活。就要从半个月前的那桩委托说起了，某种程度上千篇一律的无-聊。某个孜孜学子被无聊的人生打败，无尽的贪欲不仅成就了人界地底世界的君主，更养出了一位试图掌握世界的杰出魔导士。他甚至与混沌霸主取得了灵魂交流，魔界的黑暗越过封印撕裂了空间。最后但丁为了阻止一心向死的露西亚*，用一枚两面都一样的硬币赢得了那个黑洞的使用权。没了魔导士的支持，还未成熟的混沌霸主的胎盘自然被但丁捣了个干净。只是传奇的恶魔猎人也因此被困在魔界，一时找不到出路。

摸不清时间的流逝，寻不见回去的可能，无尽的迷宫是腥臭扭曲的风景，梦里徘徊的是恶魔血腥的对食。但这一切不仅没动摇落单的猎人分毫，反而还叫他有些心跳加速：一种隐秘的牵动；它像水草一般在他的意识层里抚摸着他，猫爪般轻轻地挠着他，将他远离了孤寂；“他”的牵引像地心引力一般霸道和牢固，顽强地在他脑海里盘旋不去；像强电场一样拽着人不放，在人的心里狠狠地抽动；“他”吸引着他往更深处去，向更黑暗处走，找到“他”，回应他，满足他，仿佛前方就是为他准备的天堂；而“他”将奖励、 满足但丁所—有的愿望。“他”的呼唤如此圆满，他的情感如此深厚，但丁甚至能想象到一双燃烧着冰块、欲望和纯情交织的瞳眸……

这很危险，但他无法抑制这股莫名其妙的喜悦；他的血液从未如此激情地沸腾着。以致于对眼前一而再再而三碍事的恶魔及恶魔们发明的各种恶趣味的机关陷阱都开发出了慈母般的容忍度——简直回到了童年等待着拆礼物节的前一天。甚至希望这条路再慢些，再慢些，这样他就可以多期待一会他的“礼物”了。他值得期待——他让但丁这么想。但但丁实际上毫无概念。

真奇妙，这里是魔界，我到底在期待什么呢？这里怎么可能有我想要的？但丁一把推开在心底尖叫的那个恍若答案的声音，再下去就触碰到他的思维盲区了；那是自尊无法原谅的前尘往事，我们要体谅他一下。

“一坨垃圾再怎么包装也只是垃圾啊……我倒要看看你能给我什么。”但丁喃喃地走远了。

这届地图真的很难，即使再有趣，也经常让但丁有爆魔人全面释放魔性的冲动（绝佳的蹦迪时机，也没有蕾蒂点着他的头唾骂）。但如今的但丁已经能完全操控自己的恶魔，不再是当年被恶魔之力耍得分分钟想捅死自己的毛小子了。况且即使是作为报答，他也不能放纵自己在这种地方迷失（他有种预感，他会上瘾的，杀戮无穷无尽，这对没有回头岸的半魔而言是很危险的）至少不能辜负还在等他消息的露西亚——她的存在某种意义上鼓舞了他:纯恶魔都可以为他流泪，他更没有理由自暴自弃了。

“Jackpot！”

但丁扬天开了一枪，姿势宛如舞台巨星，恶魔们的血肉像庆典的礼炮纸花一般瓢泼在他周围。

该死的家乡孽缘，回到魔界，高兴？与虎谋皮？——去他粑粑的吧！不管是本能还是其它什么的怪东西，他绝不会任由魔欲在心里开花，被这些垃圾同化！去他妈‘魔界之耻’‘叛逆的怪胎’，真是受够那些恶魔老乡的说辞了！他想好了，如果能在魔界见到反悔了（此项存疑）的老爸，或者他的什么亲戚，不管他们说什么想让他相亲之类的搞笑话，他都要毫不犹豫地给他们一个热情地爆头。哈哈哈哈——

将子弹裹上金黄色的魔力，隔壁恶魔都馋哭了~但丁把自己抡上天，像个永动机一样疯狂旋转着，子弹以冰雹般的气势无间歇扫射，那些专程为了但丁的笑声和应有的悲鸣捧场而匆匆赶来的小可爱们便通通被制成了串烧。正中红心的蛇魔乳房躺在地上一颤一颤，流出的血浓恰似奶汁，恶魔猎人蹲下身揩一拇指，吸得啧啧有声，表情好不陶醉：

“烤肉，佳酿，美女打架；这才叫回家嘛。”

就这样，抱着寻宝的心情兜兜转转，时不时还用哄孩子的语气自言自语“知道了知道了，我没打算走这边，就这么急着跟我约会吗宝贝？”之类的调侃。但丁终于在某个疑似荒废的古迹极隐蔽处发现了一道镜子般细长的“门”，门里边的风景糊成一团花掉的巧克力奶油，但丁甚至嗅到了熟悉的臭氧。

“……”但丁瞪大了眼睛，“就这？”

但丁凝神屏息，发现一直牵引着、几乎要让他喘不过气去求解药的东西倏忽不见了，半刻之前但丁还能够感到那东西是多么渴求和企盼他，现在却好像从未存在。似乎是从拐进这条小路开始的。如果说走错了方向会被“他”挽留，现在他没再出现了，他却找到了他熟悉的世界，是不是代表他可以走了？——他不需要他了？

这么一想，但丁莫名地感到……伤感？

我这是怎么了……但丁苦恼地伫立在门口。他竟然在找一个停留的借口，譬如说这道门或许是陷阱，这么轻易放他出去不科学云云。

他仔细观察着门，发现门底下躺着一块闪亮的……

阎魔刀的碎片——是它展开了空间。

该死的，我就应该头也不回地回去！

但丁急速往来时的路狂奔，手上攥着那块碎片之紧甚至扎进掌心，他毫不在乎血迹洒落一地引了一路恶魔，现在没空陪他们玩。他整个世界就只剩下一抹蓝色的影子了。在他拾起阎魔刀碎片的那一刻，突然感到一股强烈的能量锁定了他，回头只看到一簇银发和蓝衣消失在墙角。他追过去，那人快得根本不似个人，像个阿飘，无论他如何努力，始终跟他保持着能见度只有个扭曲的影儿的距离……

就看一眼，就确定一下，阎魔刀碎了，那他……

鬼魂会在魔界里有一席之地吗？

人呢？鬼呢？我哥呢？不——但丁的速度并不慢，他甚至无意中甩掉了被他吸引来的一列车恶魔。却还是丢失了他的蓝色。张皇失措的他忘了警戒拐角，大意地踏进了一个明目张胆在此等候的魔法阵。魔力一触即发，飘起一个天使光环般的金圈，与但丁的红色魔力角力，最后还是处于魔法阵中的但丁力不从心，让其成功束缚猎物并释放高压电，逼出半魔一声凄烈的惨叫。他被重新放松了的电圈挟至墙边，暂时不敢妄动。

但不过一会，他便忘却疼痛，颤动的身躯又被重重电了一下……但这无法阻止他过分强烈的目光像利剑一般慑人——魔界竟真有鬼魂！

金色的法式大波浪随风招摇，绸缎质地的亮黑色职业套装配上印有红玫瑰的丝巾，犀利中自有万般风情。母亲无暇的容颜展开记忆中泽被苍生的微笑，像暖春中流淌的花瓣一般滑过但丁的心头。以致于让人忽略了她款步而来的同时手腕上系着的一条若隐若现的金绳，它的另一端牵连着但丁身上的圈，活像个正在与她的贵宾犬散步的贵夫人。

——妈妈在这里，她在这儿；不管以什么形式，确实还存在着；也许他还能找回……

“看在斯巴达的份上快醒醒，我不是你妈妈。”翠西冷冰冰地扼杀了他的梦想，她逼过来，愤怒的唾沫几乎喷在他脸上。“你来干什么？这不是你该来的地方。幸好你碰见的是我，要是你碰到……你最好保重自己。你是我们最后一张王牌，别随便来送人头。”

“呃……”但丁先是挠挠头，接着点了点这个长着妈妈脸的女恶魔的肩，让她的胸离自己远一些。“不好意思，你说的话我一句也没懂？”

翠西绕着他上下打量，但丁感觉自己活像准备被卖身的良女，而老鸨正在为他估价。“总之，既然来了，我们得保护你。跟我走吧。详细情况到我们的根据地再跟你说。”

但丁环起双臂笑看她：“好心的女士，虽然我很感激你的想法，但我向来不吃软饭。没有合适的理由，我不打算被不是妈妈的人保护……冒昧问一下，你叫什么来着？”

翠西赏了他一记大白眼，然后似乎忍耐着天大的怨气一般久久地瞪视着他（天可怜见，但丁费了多大气力才说服自己的恶魔别去招惹她）终于，她像是终于说服自己，玉指挑起一撮秀发打着圈圈，一双美眸也跟着悄悄转动着。蓦然悠闲的态度中藏着不可言说的诡谲。“魔王要攻打人界，我们在反对他，懂了？——此地不宜久留，快跟我走。”说完，翠西就不由分说地攥住但丁往前走，她挑的尽是些崎岖低调的小路，弯路，假死路，时不时还做贼一般左顾右盼，躲着特定的恶魔，杀了能秒杀的，看起来跟要越过边界的硬核难民没啥两样。

……这支军行不行啊？但丁不由得想，怎么感觉自己是被抓来顶锅的。

终于她带着但丁来到了他们的根据地。但丁惊讶地发现反抗军中的恶魔几乎都是人形，要么也是勉强维持着类人型。他们衣衫篓缕，魔力混乱，密密麻麻地围坐成一团，颇有些长征艰苦的味道（但丁注意到他们中很多魔状态不佳）。出于佣兵时期的职业病，但丁还注意到他们撤退的口子有好几个，也有人负责警戒，武器和粮仓尤为严密（他能闻到），以一支队伍来说基本合格，但也许是外表和实力不够看的缘故，显得志气有余，威武不足。但丁反正没找到通常一支军标配的带有强胜势头的“C位人氏”。较为活跃者也让但丁的恶魔嗤之以鼻:就这？魔王是怎么让他们活到现在的……根本没把他们放在眼里吧……

正值饭点，篝火里熬着汤，然而没有人去在意已经沸腾冒泡的骨头汤（让人怀疑是否摆设，恶魔吃熟食？或者是什么反对魔王特意营造的仪式感？）。他们群情激昂地讨论着战术，分析战局，僵持不下时，即有人为了缓和气氛开始抒发对未来的畅想，画饼等云云。及时把同胞们自己先干起来的火焰打压下去。

但丁看着看着，不由得微笑起来。不过他很快把笑容放下了：这一幕过于超现实了，这可是在魔界啊，哪来的人类的光辉？他有点怀疑自己又被魇住了。于是他谨慎地环目四顾，试图多找些琐碎的细节来证实现实。这一下可不得了。

他注意到了一个人。

那人孤零零地坐在这片营地的边缘处，躲在篝火也照不到的阴影处；白色的衣服融入背景中魔界纵横四野随处可见的白色草地，不仔细看就像一尾缩在草地间的浅色花朵，将自身的存在感成功洗到零度以下。如果他正在执行潜伏型守卫等工作，无疑是杰作本尊，但他不像其它兢兢业业的守卫者——他在喝汤。即使他的坐姿端庄得像礼堂里的神像…所以只是单纯的不合群？

但丁讨厌任何他捉摸不定的存在，便充分发挥他的魔人视力，理直气壮地继续他的偷窥大业，于是更多细节被剖析出来——几乎是一幅有着中西结合后现代风格的油画：他肩宽体窄，一袭无比合契的水蓝色燕尾服配鹅黄的蝴蝶结，尽显青春俏丽，恰似少女的梦中情人。对于男人来说有些纤秀的体型佐以傲人的身高，显得他的手脚脖子都显得格外纤长，端坐的姿态更无意展现黄金比例的骨骼——这是一具光凭身体曲线就能让人体味到什么叫优雅和性感融洽相生的身体。更有趣的是，他用一个绘有繁复的紫藤花纹样的白狐狸假面，遮挡住了他那巴掌大的脸的一大半，欲盖弥彰的露出度反而更叫人心痒难捱：一双透明到几乎不见蓝的霾色眼睛，鼻子下巴弧度该翘翘，该柔柔，敢称绝世容颜。特别是那张唇，正小心吸吮着汤汁的唇，它丰美秀丽，紧抿的线条却凉薄得让人平生出几分心碎的割裂感的唇……

不是，我在干嘛啊！但丁赶紧捂住眼睛，却挥之不去入目所见的种种细节。它们像是烧红了的烙铁敲进灵魂，硬挖出来会带来血肉撕裂般的疼痛——这男人是梦魇的恶意，绝对是！

等但丁回过神，他已经坐在狐狸假面身边了。太快了，但丁都想不起来自己是如何走过来，对方又是如何与他对上视线然后被他“钓”过来的。总之他们在半途相遇，坐在一起的篝火都不是各人刚刚面前的那一簇。

半晌无言，但丁在组织语言前一直都能听到身边那位满身飘荡着“快跟我说两句”的气场，拜托别特么搞得跟告白似的好吗，害得他都紧张起来了。

他不是维吉尔。他不是维吉尔。他不是维吉尔！即使他也有一头冲冠的银发，不错的衣品，和神似的小半张脸，也不能乱入！ ** **没人能像他**** 。但丁做好了心理建设，决定不去在意那神似之处，毕竟翠西说了要反对魔王，然后就没什么特别说明了（印象中他们的关系不差），可见魔王没有变就是了。他深呼吸一口。“怎么称呼？”

对方点头致意。“维其略（Virgiliu）。”

警报解除。“我是Dante。能不能跟我说说情况？话说那个金色头发的女的……到底叫啥？我找不到她了。”

“她是翠西，是我们的领头人。很荣幸见到你。我猜，翠西也说了要保护你？”

“她经常这样说吗？”但丁好笑道。

“实际上，”维其略凑近了点，低哑的声线宛如钢琴键键按在但丁心上，害人差点没听懂他在说什么。“她是要我们保护她。而且维其略不是我的真名，她让我不要跟人说……”

“那你为什么要告诉我？”但丁粗暴地打断了他，不自觉攥起了拳头。

被打断了思路似乎让维其略短路了一会，半晌才重新组织语言：“我想从你这里知道一点事。我觉得你会告诉我……你会吗？——如果你讨厌我的话，就不会走过来。”

“是什么呢？乐意为你效劳，不过我不怎么记事，你不要抱太大希望哦。”但丁眨了眨眼，自觉换上撩妹调调。他突然觉得这人小心翼翼的样子好可爱啊，他八百年没遇到这么单纯的家伙了。

“谢谢你。那么——你愿意做魔王吗？”

“？？？？”但丁震惊，“等等，这是哪来的另类入职测验吗？如果我说‘愿意’，你们是不是要开除我？”

“不，翠西想让我取代魔王，我其实没什么兴趣。只是不想魔王去攻打人界，所以必须要这么做。”维其略淡淡地说，“如果你愿意的话，我希望你来做。”

“为什么啊？我们认识连五分钟都不到？你该不是对我一见钟情了吧哈哈。”

“……”

等等，老兄，等等，这求婚一样的眼神是怎么回事？？？

“我先声明，我不搞对象，我是丁克！”但丁吓得缩成了一团，维其略停住了自己拥抱般的姿势。他顿在那，歪着头，似乎如梦初醒，一脸“我是谁我在哪我在干什么”三连。但丁就这么看着他沉思了一会，然后那双小鹿般的眼睛困惑又责备、甚至有些委屈地回望但丁:从他的表情看，他不但没反省出什么，反而觉得自己的诉求都是理所当然，反倒是但丁抗拒的态度不合情理。

“你怕我？”维其略察言观色地总结道。他听起来令人心碎，好像全世界背叛了他。那双过分纯洁的眼睛甚至都盛有水和玻璃碎片了；他银色的眼睫一颤一颤地，戳在但丁心尖，把但丁心里的小鹿搞醒了；旱死的心一点即燃，跳得但丁头昏眼花；迷乱中对上与某人神似的眼睛，就仿佛被某人泪眼婆娑地注视着——这谁受得住啊！！特别是那张看上去就特想接吻的唇一抿起来，他就觉得自己简直十恶不赦罪大恶极，让这么好看的唇看上去这么冷，这么寂寞。

“不是……我……那个……老实说，你长得跟我哥好像啊。我对我哥有点过感冒，嗯，就见到就会冠状肺炎——砰——爆发那种，所以……哈哈……”但丁急得抠下了一块头皮，为了不吓着人家又赶紧按了回去。只感觉自己像在对着老年痴呆的维吉尔……天啊那真的有点可爱！

“哦……我好像在人界有一个弟弟，我还在想是不是你。”维其略失望地说，他终于把那双万恶的眼睛移开了（但丁得承认他有些失落）。“我还以为翠西把弟弟带来了。”

“好像？”但丁的心里磕哒一声，有什么从意识层划过去了，但他什么也没能抓到。

“嗯。”维其略垂下眼帘，“你真的不是我弟弟？我看到你特别亲切，就像是……上辈子认识一样。”

“真的？我也是。那让我看看你什么样吧，这样交朋友可不厚道。”但丁舔舔唇就去够那张面具。同时心里有一把弓拉了起来。

——实在太像了。

让我死心吧。随便你什么脸，只要别让我再继续妄想……

-Tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *露西亚是鬼泣2的BOSS制造出来的量产恶魔之一，一次意外被斯巴达曾经的战友拾走作为人类抚养长大，知道真相后的她无法接受这个。她希望但丁了结自己或者作为战士死去。


	11. 盛宴二

“抱歉，让你们久等了！”

翠西说着挤了进来，以致于但丁的手一下霍到了她脸上，下意识道歉的同时，发现对方从头到脚换了个造型：金发雪肤变成了银发黑肤，穿着战士风格的情趣内衣？还是情趣内衣风格的战斗服？她毫不在乎地扭着柔软的身子把自己塞进两个男人之间，全然不顾两人的闪躲尴尬；一把抱住维其略的手，丰胸磨蹭；目光侵略性地指向但丁。“但丁，你妈妈没教过你不要随便动别人的东西吗？”

恶——小气。还有用这张脸说这种话太犯规了——她是不是故意的？但丁不屑地把头扭到一边，努力压抑被冒犯到的恶魔。

不料一直很温和的维其略却勃然大怒，他以灭杀蟑螂一般的气势把翠西的手狠狠弹开了。那瞬间他目光如电，割裂般冷冻的魔力刺得但丁耳目一新。“我不是你的东西。”他朗声说道，吐字又狠又冷，似乎下一秒就要见血。没人会怀疑那昭然若揭的杀气：有人再敢乱说，他会立刻要他身首异处。

“只是个比喻，比喻啦。你是我的男朋友，所以自然归属于我啦。”但丁注意到翠西把手藏在了身后，她似乎受伤了，却强忍着痛楚讨好地笑着。

“那我也是但丁的男朋友，我也是他的东西。他想看就看，我不觉得我有什么不能见人的。”说着，维其略就要取下自己的面具，翠西忙按住他的手。

“好好好，我错了。你不是东西。可以了吗？别闹了，你答应过我什么来的？”

维其略瞥了她一眼。“向我弟弟道歉，为你的无礼；否则我正式宣布与你决裂。说实话，我对当魔王没有兴趣，现在我弟弟都来到我身边了，我为什么还要守护人界？人界对我而言毫无意义。”

翠西目瞪口呆地站了起来:“你为了这个才认识几分钟的人就要甩我？你到底有没有心？！”翠西唰地抽出了她的金色电鞭，古铜色的肌肤气得血红。

“他是我的弟弟。是你在为难我。”维其略也站了起来，并且站在了但丁身边。

“可是你没有弟弟！”翠西咆哮道，“本来不想说的，是你逼我的！”

“你说什么？”维其略瞪着眼问。

“你没有弟弟！你的大脑欺骗了你，你只是生病了而已！我不想刺激你才压着不说的！！”翠西越说越激动，“你TM哪个都是你弟弟，杀了这么多你心里没点逼数吗？那无冕之王不也是你弟弟，也没见你大惊小怪啊！你这种人还会在乎这个？”见维其略完全没听进去，只管痴痴盯着但丁，她气得去拽但丁。“说句话啊，但丁，你自己说，你有哥哥吗？”她语气中的讽刺让但丁深深地瞅了她一眼。翠西不甘示弱地回瞪他——她那“我知道一切”的自信和自恋让但丁莫名的火大。

维其略期待地望着但丁，哆嗦的嘴唇暴露他的不安，刚才的霸气全然掉线，仿佛专业的演员一秒切场，又似刚杀了人的丈夫如梦初醒地回望他受伤的妻：他的眼神那样凄楚，可怜得像是将被送走的宠物狗，正巴巴地望着主人祈求他不要丢下他。但丁都能想象到他的面具下是怎样一张吓得花容失色惹人怜的雪白面庞——到底是怎样的分离和执念，会让一个人这样不顾廉耻地表露这样自卑的哀求？这不该是对一个第一次见面的人会有的情感。但丁意识到维其略是认真的，他是真的认为自己是他失散多年的弟弟。虽然不知道是凭借什么依据——以他那单纯的话语和想法来看，他甚至都没有情感分类的概念。先不论他对但丁到底是什么感情，翠西简直是将心丢进了沟渠。

虽然不想顺着翠西的想法来，但丁其实别无选择。因为他不会利用任何人，也不会背叛任何人——场面会很难看的，也不符合他干脆的风格。如果说他之前对维其略还有些轻薄的想法，现在也俨然回归一片净土。这样的人他可背不起；他的执念点醒了他。

可是不知道为什么，望着那双眼睛，他说不出任何拒绝的话语。他就任由那双眼里的情愫翻滚蒸腾，熨烫着他皱得无处下脚的心灵：它那样强烈而美丽，像毒酒一样诱惑着快渴死的人。但丁渴望而从未得到的，没想到会来自于一个陌生人。

但丁锁紧拳头，终是张口了，然而维其略向他摇了摇头。让但丁住嘴的是他弯起的柔美弧度，就像目睹一朵花开。

“他不认我没关系，毕竟我们失散多年，我不是个称职的好哥哥。”维其略说，“重要的是我们重逢了。我想办法让他承认我就好了。来日方长。”说完，他自顾自地蹲下来，开始倒腾那锅快干掉的汤。“但丁，这个汤对身体有好处，值得一尝。如果你嫌味道不够，我可以加点自己的血下去，翠西都说很香的呢……”

翠西无计可施地瞪了但丁一眼，悻悻地走开了。

说起来她为什么要特地换成银色中短，古铜色的皮肤呢？但丁晃了晃自己中短的银发和麦色的肌肤，摸着下巴想不出个所以然。只得乖乖捧过维其略贡来的汤。

——至于心底那个一直在吵嚷的声音，在但丁没有意识到的时候，它们安歇了。就像是但丁已成功上了贼船，奔向唯一一个终点。用不着再哄骗（。

第二天翠西一大清早就来收了但丁的帐篷，并正儿八经地设了宴席招待他，仿佛昨天几乎用眼神剥了他的皮的女人另有其人似的。但丁本来不打算依靠这支一派败相的队伍的，但他没什么理由拒绝，尤其是维其略，昨晚他亲自用魔力给但丁搭了帐篷，还守在帐篷前。每当但丁想跨过去，维其略就会跟着他。但丁试图用叛逆让他冷静冷静，谁料他俩竟战得不分上下，还是翠西过来劝架才罢了。维其略说：“你走，我也走；你留下，事成之后，你爱去哪去哪，我不拦。你现在走，我不放心。”但丁无言以对，姑且坐等天亮。不料天亮之后又被卸了妆恢复妈妈风格的翠西恳请一番。他这个人吧……确实吃软不吃硬。就给他们个机会吧。他晃着双枪和商业笑容，眯眯眼中写满了恶意：“也不是针对你们。我只是觉得在座的各位……都是累赘。我先说好，如果你们被抓了什么的，我是不会停手的。说不定还会嫌你们影响我开派对的心情先送上路哦，这样也没关系吗？”

“OK，你做你自己，我们捡漏。满意了？”但丁抬抬眉，翠西竟决心至此，看来这支军确实被逼上绝路了，就算有维其略这样的高手也不能给她丝毫安全感的样子——也罢，毕竟对手是那个狡猾的渣滓嘛。其实得知维其略的水平，但丁已经有心留下了，况且免费的魔界导游能省他不少事，不跟白不跟。他就是……嗯，故意找找茬，回敬一下昨天的翠西而已。顺带，维其略完全没反应的样子真碍眼。

一张破地图有什么好看的。

“翠西姐姐，我是王牌，得尽可能保存实力，给我也整个坐骑呗？”

骑着独角兽恶魔的翠西眼珠子都懒得斜一下：“你去问问幻蛛同不同意吧。”

但丁跟幻蛛墨迹了半天，最后用魔力强迫别人恢复真身——惊悚电影里那么大的蜘蛛恶魔。它那犹如岩浆涌动般的纹路让但丁吹了个口哨，甚至想携回人界打车牌上路。有什么能比这更炫酷的？（不知道骑蜘蛛过马路犯不犯法呢）但丁于是像个第一次骑旋转木马的孩童一般兴奋地翻上去（再次引来翠西的白眼），心满意足地躺在巨型蜘蛛毛毯般的绒毛间打起了盹——哦拜托对恶魔有什么仁慈的。他才不相信他们是为了人界呢。翠西有什么理由为了人界战斗呢？为自己的姘头谋权篡位倒是挺像的。

认真说来，从不八卦的但丁对维其略和翠西之间的关系其实很感兴趣。

翠西，神奇的女子，为一个不爱你的家伙强抢本人不在乎的王位，这是什么样的情怀？她不会梦想着这样就能征服维其略这样的男人吧？

……说到底，维其略算是什么类型的呢？他还真的没见过这种人。直脑筋的？不听人话的？温柔的？强欲的？自以为是的？雏鸟情节的（这么说有点奇怪但……比起早逝的妈妈他那似乎被撞过的大脑只留下模糊的弟弟也不是不可能）？

维其略似乎感觉到什么抬起头，但丁立马佯装在看风景。

——他有意无意已经观察维其略一个早上了。

维其略也跟换了一个人一样，昨晚企图以培养兄弟感情之由钻进但丁被窝（当然，被轰出去了）的热情完全不在，见但丁看他，也没什么想法，驾着独角兽蹬蹬过来，就魔界的势力分布和目前的状况给但丁说了一大串东西。他迫不及待把所掌握的一切奉给但丁，确在认真回答但丁昨天的问题——现在看来，早上拼命看地图的行为，反倒像是在考试前恶补不擅长的部分的好学生操作了。

但丁倒没想这么多，他没怎么听进去，从维其略重新守在他身边起，他的一颗心就不听使唤地放下了，撑着眼皮欣赏了一会维其略动人的声线，很快便拜倒在瞌睡虫的淫威下。

而维其略充分发挥不听人言自以为是的本色，还沉浸在有关自己著作的《魔物弱点大全》的精彩讲解中。

“Verg……嘘……好哥哥不该打扰弟弟的好眠，明天再聊啊……爱你。”但丁恍惚中回到了童年，他的哥哥那会也这么给他念睡前故事，真是好好听……好睡啊。

维其略惊讶地看了过去，但丁正探出手下意识去找温暖，没找到自己意识里要的触感，但丁拧起了眉。维其略忙役使独角兽凑过去，阻止了几乎要滚下来的他。但丁抓到了他的手，安心地笑了，他蹭了蹭维其略的手背，终于沉沉睡去。

维其略百感交集，绽开一个万物回春般的微笑。

“我早晚会让你当面这么叫的，我害羞的弟弟。”

魔界的的特产——不详和血腥很快打破这片平和。

“前面发生什么了，为什么一直后退？”“是无冕之王！”“无冥之王来了——！”“天哪……保护好将军和大姐！”

魔力爆发的轰鸣，恶魔们惊惶的示警，血肉与死亡割裂的声音混在一起，让后方的人还未参战便已被卷入血液沸腾的狂澜。饶是但丁再死睡，也在一瞬间醒转了。甚至随着这股惊人的压力及其灵魂波动变成了魔人。

但丁惊愕地瞪着远方，目光中满是不可置信。一抹红色破开黑色的恶魔群，像在海中追踪猎物的鲨鱼尾鳍一般急速而凶猛地向他驶来，摧枯拉朽地撞散了他面前所有的障碍。恶魔们的骨灰像雪片一般为他造势，空气变得浓稠僵硬，吐吸间皆是新鲜的铁锈味。被血侵染便会激发恶臭的魔界土壤特有的味道呛烧着但丁的喉头。

他甚至没时间咳嗽。

他被锁定了，这是他唯一确定的事情。

就在但丁禁不住扭头咳嗽（他已做好护盾，但不一定防得住），转瞬之间，近在咫尺的爆炸让他的颅骨发出不堪重负的呻吟，红人和蓝人已经碰在一起，但丁则被白色的魔力推出数米。

是维其略挡在他身前。

但丁并不想表现得那么迟钝，可是——可是——

红人和蓝人以无人能插手的速度拼着剑，从他们对上的那一刻，红人冲过来时杀死的一些来不及灰化的中高阶恶魔的头颅和血液都没能落下，只能在他们过快的速度下形成的真空场上悲惨地跳跃着，就像假冒的公主穿着舞鞋模样的刑具在烧红的烙铁上跳舞。在场大概只有但丁看得清他们的路数，以及把空间割得显示千重人影的幻影剑下两人的身影。那位被称为无冕之王的人……

他有着维吉尔相同的容貌气质和灵魂波动，招式。唯一不合理的只是那一身足以称之为妖艳贱货的立领+深V红色小礼服，上面甚至还装饰着鱼鳞般的亮片。即使是十年前的但丁站在这里，怕也要鼓掌赞一声是在下输了。真是惊悚。如果不是不合时宜，但丁甚至想痛呼小礼服是什么好文明。

“该死，无冕竟然亲自来了，怎地会如此之快？如此偏远的腹地，魔王应该不会在乎才对。他竟然让无冕来？”翠西听起来十分惊惧，看来这出完全不在她的计划中。她意有所指地望了一眼但丁。“你是来打酱油的吗？就打算这么看着？”（恶魔的血确实偏黑，但这个笑话好冷啊亲爱的。）

“维其略不会想让别人插手他的战斗的。而且这个什么杂鱼王，我没兴趣；我只负责最后一关，到魔王再叫我。”但丁悠闲地玩耍着他的枪，发现无冕之王甚至一个随从也没带，简直对划水者极不友好。“说到这个，你是不是欠我一个解释？或者更多？”

“有什么好解释的，我是不是还要解释一下我是怎么被前魔帝捏出来的？”翠西从鼻子里哼出一个音。

“可你可没有我母亲的气息。你要是也不清楚，就说不知道好了，不要不懂装懂。”但丁挑眉微笑，当然，他的眼睛并不是相同的意思。

“魔王之下唯有无冕，权力和战力皆为魔界第二，目前是魔王最得力的部下……就像当年的斯巴达之于蒙杜斯。”翠西停了停，美眸顾盼，脸上突然写满了幸灾乐祸。但丁却会意地紧绷了，他知道接下来才是他要的重点。“某种意义上，他也是你要找的那位‘哥哥’。你闻得到他的灵魂吧？顺带一提他现在没有被操纵。我只能透露怎么多。剩下的，你自己体会吧。”

有这些就足够了。

但丁松了一口气，重新睁开眼时，眼中是重获新生一般的兴奋。

该死的魔王，你敢骗我，给我等着吧。不管你有什么理由，我一定要撕下你那该死的漫不经心的面具，看看之下到底隐藏着什么。

说到面具……但丁沉思着望向依然端水一般胶着的战局，突然发现在这样激烈的战争下，维其略看似不堪一击的面具竟然岿然不动。按理来说，面对一个有所隐藏（在任何方面）的对手是很让人恼火的，尤其以维吉尔恶劣的本性，一定是别人要隐藏什么他越要揭露什么，根本不可能给对方留什么遮羞布。能扰乱羞辱敌手的任何事，维吉尔有着和弟弟同等的恶趣味（尽管本人不承认）。更何况他哥一向是个效率派。

可是他们就像商议好了一样，无冕之王出乎意料地容许了它，只是面无表情地进行着花样繁复的凶猛打击。红色的魔力如潮汛一波接一波，姿势狂放得让但丁充满既视感（难道我家其实是三胞胎？）。白色魔力的反弹沉稳而充满韵律，维其略的身姿很清雅，像一只海豚优雅地打着圈，跃过这堆满目琳琅几乎无处下脚的障碍物。不知情的人甚至可以把这场姑且兵不刃血的切磋当成什么设计精良的特技表演。

只有但丁和个别高阶恶魔能从魔力交锋的浓度和武器迸溅的火花中体会到细节中是如何凶险万分，嗅到之中毋容置疑的杀戮和仇恨。

——更多是无冕之王单方面的。但丁注意到那双眼睛充满了滔天的愤怒。不知是景色熏染，还是天生如此，无冕之王生着一双血红的眼睛——这是他和维吉尔唯一的细小到几乎忽略不计的差别了。但那其中的色彩一如当年，它历经年岁的炙烤，仍以一种向死而生的姿态，摧枯拉朽地怒放着：疯狂，怨毒，残忍，厌弃，傲慢，暴虐，贪婪，叛逆，仇恨……那是无时不刻翻滚嘶吼要血的恶魔，那是无尽挣扎生不如死的泥沼，那是幽不见底无药可救的深渊。分明是一双属于亡者的眼睛，仿佛他存在的意义只是为了死亡与讨债；那双地狱之火终将吞噬一切，直到溺死在自己的血泊之中；也要献祭一切拖死最后一线他嗤之以鼻的可恨光明。

——家人对我而言毫无意义；你对我而言毫无意义。与无冕之王偶然对上的一眼，但丁听到他内心的恶魔冷毒的话语，它吐着邪恶的蛇信，在嘶嘶舔舐着他一塌糊涂的内里。搅得他的恶魔一阵阵冰冷的恶心。

那诅咒深深烙上但丁幼小孤寂的身影，那场火，那些雨，还有血——。

“但丁——！！”

他听到熟悉的撕心裂肺的叫声，回过神发现有人贴到了他身上，一般来说他会下意识来上一脚的距离。但此刻的他完全不想动，即使新鲜的血液黏糊糊地侵湿了他的周身，即使碎裂的脏器弄脏了他脸，他却什么都感觉不到了。他面露红光，甚至不可思议地感到温暖——不，他燃烧着。

火燎火烤的情绪几乎堵住他的喉头，他们正烧灼他的神经，逼迫着他的泪腺。

但丁说不出话来，一把细长的剑将他和维其略串在了一起——谁能想到在那样如乐章的高潮般酣畅的战斗下，无冕之王竟硬受了维其略一刀，转而向但丁置来蓄谋已久的致命一击呢。维其略撑在他身上，他甚至没来得及抽回他镶在敌人身上的武器，他以肋做盾，成功使剑偏离了但丁的心脏。这一击重得超乎想象，似乎所有的攻击都是战术性划水，只有这一击是真的。但丁都能听到魔力在对方身体里像被丢进水池里的干燥剂一般寸寸迸裂的声音。维其略毫无疑问地拦下了这一击的绝大部分，没让它的内劲冲撞到但丁——但丁已经愈合了。而他的伤口仍然跟敌人的魔力角着力，不断愈合又被炸开。这使他浑身都瑟缩着，冷汗从他本就白如纸的额角滑下，像一只烈日将至，却只能眼睁睁接受自己注定融成一滩烂泥的命运的雪人。

“不——！”这是翠西歇斯底里的叫声，“混蛋，我跟你拼了！！”翠西冲了上去。

但丁顾不得那么多了，他的世界只剩下眼前这家伙了。他无法放开自己紧紧攥住对方衣服的手。维其略担忧的一遍遍抚摸他的脸：“你还好吗？”但丁看起来已经没事了，但为什么他还是动不了？他伤到大脑了吗？

“——我不是你弟弟，”但丁艰难地开口，每一个字都心力交瘁，身上压着的何止千斤，简直把他脆弱不堪的那口早就不接受任何救济的破碗碾碎了。他发现里面竟还盛有浅浅的水，他以为早就干涸了的；此刻它们漫溢一地，流到心里化成了雪。那雪花竟烫人的冰凉，叫他浑身打颤。“维其略，我不是你弟弟。不管你想从我这里得到什么……都是枉然。都是枉然啊。”

“我只是喜欢你的脸——我哥的脸而已。你这个白痴狐狸面具，我根本不想知道你长什么样。老实说，就是你死了我也不打算满足我的好奇心，这样忘掉你比较容易……我，可是个不折不扣的恶魔啊。”

唾弃我吧，恨我吧。我为什么要莫名其妙欠你人情？经过我同意了吗？你这总是自说自话的混蛋。

“我不会感激的……长得像维吉尔的都不是什么好人。我不会喜欢你的。”但丁无助地把头抵在他胸膛。

维其略咯咯地笑了，这笑牵动他的伤势，咳嗽中为他抹了红妆，比红玫瑰还诱人。“哦，我体会到了。这就是翠西所说的‘傲娇’的精髓吧……咳，确实很可爱。”

这种时候，就不要在奇怪的地方耍聪明了好吗！你脑子被驴踢了吗？！

他攥住但丁的肩，想把他抬起来，对方不乐意，他便用上魔力挟他起来，看到弟弟怨恨的嫣红眼眶，轻笑，用脸蹭干了他的泪。“可能会有点疼，为了哥哥忍一下。”

但丁不明白他在说什么，等他反应过来——不他不可能反应过来了。话音刚落维其略的尖牙就刺破了他的后颈，他应激反应想推开但他这次确实动弹不得了。

但丁瞳孔震颤，泪光盈盈——这令人无语的快感叫他一瞬间就抵达顶峰。更是刹那陷入无法抵抗的，十年未有的发情期。这不可能……！！

他变回Omega了！那个他转化回Alpha后根本感觉不到的标记原来还在，而它回应了维其略，甚至给他更多——！

“我的真名是‘维吉尔’，”维其略在他耳边如歌如泣地提着那小提琴般的声线，它电流般击溃了但丁的所有防线，空余可怕的悸动鼓动着他的全世界。他的世界在这一刻被点亮，展开春暖花开、流水潺潺的画布，又在瞬间跌入令人阴郁而无望的收视不良的噪白。“虽然不知道为什么，我的记忆只到8岁，而且尽是些美好的，与你有关的。我甚至母亲都不太记得——翠西的脸勉强让我抓到一点，这使我信任她，加上逻辑告诉我人不可能只有美好的回忆，所以我也以为你是我的幻想朋友甚至别人构陷的美梦，我恶心被玩弄，不管是谁——直到你的出现。我的身心叫嚣着要你，我的灵魂因你的抗拒隐隐作痛，抱不到你简直叫我无法呼吸，仿佛下一秒就会心碎而死。我的恶魔想要接近你，撕碎你，吃下你，将你弄得乱七八糟，将你和我揉成一块，哪怕只有你的骨灰和泪水——我想我应该离你远一点，甚至在失控前就应该把你干掉。可一想到以后若见不到你的笑容，我该怎么办？我无法忍受，甚至想随你而去。让这些不该存在的错误葬在我们母亲的墓下——蛆虫都比我的脑子要干净。这太……疯狂了，但丁。兄弟是这样的存在吗？我们是不是不该相认？……这些想法一度纠缠我，它们太真实了，太令人疲惫和恶心了……但丁，我——”

我能吻你吗？这是对的吗？他的眼睛纯情而肉欲地，几乎残忍地向但丁征询着。直视着他的Omega。那强劲的目光只是加重了罪孽。

但丁无力发表任何感想，此刻他像一条被抛上岸的鱼，翻着白眼，终于晒到他心心念念的阳光，而那烈日比他想象的要要命多了。叫他只能放开自己贪婪又扭曲地喘息着，还会射点东西。他抖得都找不到他的手脚了。他的身体背叛意志，情不自禁地汲取着他遗失了好像一辈子的伴侣——维吉尔的信息素。今夕何夕，恐怕现在应该干什么，他的大脑无法做出正确判断了。就像是但凡名为但丁的存在想保有一丝清醒，一丝自我，他自私自利的哥哥都会毫不留情地将其掐断，让他只能看着他，只能感受他，只能在名为维吉尔的地狱里无望地挣扎。他眼睁睁目睹着自己身心陷落，狡诈无情的魔王再次催熟了他。他听到他们的恶魔达成共识，他们一齐狂欢般大声赞叹着：但丁生来属于维吉尔，一举一动都该为他起舞，被他规划，包括灵魂的每一盅司。

而他无力反抗，甚至甘之如殆。

【我爱你】嗅到但丁热情到过分的信息素，维吉尔双眼迷醉，几乎想这么说了。某种突如其来的强烈情绪制止了他，就像是一场大闹天宫般的宿醉后，昙花一现的清醒之类的玩意儿。

他还是说了，语速很快，就像是与自己心底蓦然涌现的令人不快的黑暗较劲一般。“但丁，我生来空白；直到遇见你，我才找回我自己；我才感到活着是件有趣的事。”

但丁已经在撸了，他闭上眼，执拗的不去看维吉尔。也不去管他把取下的面具调情般盖在他头上——该死，维吉尔的呼吸频率！他为什么会没有认出来！！

——谁来把他老年痴呆的哥哥弄走啊！他出一块钱！

突然，维吉尔瞠大了眼睛，他的目光刺穿魔界毒霾般的穹苍，达到那无以言喻的彼岸。

待他转过脸，他那清水般的双眸便像被墨笔污染，变得浑浊不堪，沉船般的死气环绕着他。他歪头，脸上流露出微妙的扭曲，像是被丧尸病毒感染前期的人一样骇人。接着，他一怔，迷惑地眨眼，黑暗消失了。颦眉，像是要驱赶刚刚那侵占了他的令人窒息的黑暗一般，把但丁头上的狐狸假面捡回去，由下而上正好把头发捋直，再戴正。接着扶正仍在固执地逃避现实的弟弟，按住他沉浸在自己的小消遣里的手，魔王本王地给他下达了任务。

“但丁，接下来你要一个人走了，我只能陪你到这了。魔王生了病，他——我的本体需要你。他的内核残破不堪，伤痕累累，他正在拼了命地……不停地毁掉自己。但因为你，他半死不活，始终无法咽气。我不记得发生了什么让他这样仇恨和否认自己，但如果我记得，我定活不下去。这是我的直觉。其他的很抱歉我也不知道更多。我想本体为了保护我幽闭了真相。我只记得……为了阻止自己，魔王的人性立下了三道封印，我已被破，还剩两把……等所有封印都解除的时候，维吉尔要清算这个世间的一切，包括你，但丁。你要小心，他不完全是你的哥哥，当然我也不是完整的……如果我忘了我，你要让我想起来。哪怕代价是杀了我——这是你的座右铭吧？”说到这，他的眼里竟现出清晰的怀念之情，甚至还有些毫不掩饰的骄傲，我的弟弟长大了之类的那种。他转向但丁，那个天然呆的狐狸面具都架不住其中的正气凛然。“如果这世上还有一个人能将维吉尔拼回，那只能是你了，弟弟。”

“休息一下，一会再前进吧。”维吉尔沾了点但丁的爱液，塞进呆呆的但丁嘴里，玩弄了一会他的唇舌后，带着心满意足的表情，凭空散成了粉末。

但丁只抓到他的面具上那朵展翅欲飞的紫藤花，和昙花一现的，整个儿的，维吉尔的笑靥。

“混蛋……”

说认真的，但丁霎时流下了语文不及格的泪水。

-Tbc-


	12. 盛宴三

翠西很快败在无冕之王刀下，但丁赶过去的时候，无冕之王的刀正好架在她的肩头。同时他抽出维其略留在他胸口的武器，许是失去维其略的魔力支持，那武器化成了一块阎魔刀的碎片。无冕之王把它放在自己的刀柄上，任其与这块碎片发出相互呼应的光，眨眼就吸进去了。

“把碎片还给我！那是——那是魔王给我的，你没有权利收走！”

“王让你离开魔界，可你违抗了命令。”红色的魔剑士沉声喝道。与他妖冶的风格不同，他的声线比维其略低了三四个度，自有一股工地硬汉的味道，同时搭配悠扬沙哑，几乎一瞬间就让但丁忆起某人高潮时的叹息。后者不自然地移开视线，一时不敢向前。

“你到底要我说几遍。”翠西冷冽的魔瞳和被逼到走投无路的野猫没什么区别，她不管不顾地攥住威胁她的刀刃，雪白的脖子和掌心顷刻开花。“我不稀罕你施舍的自由。既然你什么都不懂，我们就简单一点——杀了我，维吉尔。你要还是个男人就杀了我，少整这些没用的。”

“我没有义务配合你拙劣的独角戏。要不是王觉得，让你活着才是对你最好的处置，你以为我为什么留你到现在？结果你不仅不念恩情，不接受流放就算了，还私自盗走王的分身，自以为是地给他洗脑。作为一只宠物，你也闹过头了。如果你敢做出什么无耻的事情，不用王出手，我有的是办法叫你生不如死。”无冕之王满眼轻蔑，把刀收了回去。“真遗憾啊，王的心里没有你，你连他的‘眼睛’都留不住。这，就是你要的结果。满意了？”说到最后，他竟然勾起了个孩童般的微笑，只是那对眯眯眼里纯粹的黑暗，足以叫任何带脑的生物望而生畏。

“……”翠西看起来就要心痛而死了，她不可置信地瞪着他，苦闷地说。“我怎么招你了你要这么折磨我？就给我个痛快，很难吗？”

“哦，我不会杀你，这样太无聊了。翠西，你很有魅力。你活着，尽管挣扎，所有人都会因你而死——就像但丁一样。”无冕之王用念诗般的韵律一字一顿地说着，眼神意有所指地瞥向但丁。后者似乎被他吓到一般死命地抽气，这使他的血瞳焕发出愉悦的光泽。“越是有勇气的灵魂，其绝望更有价值。你们的绝望便是吾绝好的食粮，这就是你们唯一的用处了。身为弱者，能被我相为祭品，你们应当感到荣幸。你和但丁，就作为宠物，努力取悦我吧。呵。”

翠西的眼睛里已经没有光了，她盯着自己的武器看，又望着无冕之王看了一会，似乎是在衡量自杀的价值和可行性。最后，她瞥向一旁的但丁。

但丁正在用魔力制造的电流一遍又一遍地在内部悄悄鞭挞着自己，同时做了皮肤隔膜，尽可能封住自己信息素的味道——不好意思，发情期实在太麻烦了。他的Alpha在前，他能道岸貌然地站在这里已经值得一首歌了。不趁着翠西拖住无冕之王时做些准备，一会还怎么打。

至于他们的对话，总会有答案的，但丁其实都没怎么听。反正无冕之王看着就不是好人，他知道这点就够了。

“都是你！”翠西完全不会看眼色的一鞭扫向但丁，“如果没有你——没有你的话——我的维吉尔就不会……！”

无冕之王本来还饶有兴致地观赏着这场闹剧，但看着看着，他的脸色沉了下来，凝重和愤怒让他的红瞳愈发骇人。他忙飞身去夺翠西带来的独角兽，转身就撤，近乎慌不择路。

什么事值得小魔王大惊小怪？

“等等我！”但丁赶紧指挥着幻蛛追上去——老实说这一点也不浪漫但但丁管不了这么多了，他不能再让老哥逃走。

“别跟着我！”无冕之王警告地挥刀，这一刀温柔得像调情，几乎没有任何魔力。却还是划到了躲得漫不经心的但丁的脸。无冕之王嗅到血味，回过头给了他一记恶狠狠的眼刀。随即腿部施力，夹着魔想跑更快些。

这血太过香醇了，让人有一种想要溺死其中的冲动——不。不。不。该死的但丁！

独角兽已经尽力了，可惜它没有幻蛛那么多条腿呢。但丁很快与他并行，如果他愿意的话现在就可以跟维吉尔打一架。只是但丁暂时没那个心情，也没有那个体力——他干脆就变不回Alpha了，必须请维吉尔负责呢。“你也是封印之一吗？你身上到底发生了什么？如果你回到体内，会有分身时的记忆吗？——嘛老实说，到底有多少维吉尔，该不会我梦里那座塔干脆是真的吧？我可吃不消啊。”但丁甜蜜地苦笑着，他发现无冕之王的脖子都红透了。干得漂亮，反正受罪的不是他一个就行（维其略是不是知道这个？这家伙……）。

“闭嘴，但丁。我还没有输，没有义务回答你的任何问题。”无冕之王皱眉这么说着，一刀砍断了幻蛛的一条大象般粗的腿，但丁差点摔下去。他忙用魔力封住幻蛛的伤口，并不断阻止无冕针对他座驾的攻击。这家伙……

“你明明都来找我了，事到如今还乱害羞什么呢。翠西说你平时不会出现在这里。”见无冕之王的恶意纹丝不动，但丁有些头疼，“为什么我不理你你非要我配合你的步伐，而我进一步你就要退一步？多少年了，这很有趣吗，哥哥？你到底在怕什么？”

“不许这么叫我，你不配！”

“我又怎么招你了？说说看，如果我听着有趣的话——说不定会道歉哦？”

“别想用那两个字控制我。从小到大……我可不是你的玩物！但丁。你除了会反对维吉，你还会做什么。你考虑过身为斯巴达后人该背负的荣耀和责任吗，你考虑过你哥哥在想什么吗，但丁？你没有，你只考虑你自己。全世界都爱你，但丁。这让你骨头都酥软了，但丁！即使是这样的你，王也还是珍而重之……”无冕之王攥紧了拳头，一脸铁不成刚。“他想替我们赢一个更好的未来……你什么都不懂！我不会输给你儿子的。但丁，绝不会。我以无冕之王的名誉起誓！”他说着，举起了刀，冷毒的目光印在之上，像是不详的诅咒。但丁的心在狂跳。

——他的哥哥从不坦白。但丁几乎沉浸在母亲的羊水般炙热的受宠若惊中。

“你不会得逞的，但丁， **你得不到我** 。无论多少维吉尔向你妥协，我对我的维吉尔……我的王永远忠诚！我绝不爱你！”随着这让人猝不及防的暴言，他打出了一个巨大的次元斩，但丁的坐骑彻底崩溃。

但丁急得还了独角兽一刀，无冕之王随即滚下来，他身后是无边的悬崖！但丁赶过去，伸出手——。

他可以的，他能抓住他。

不。不。不。求你了维吉尔，我求你了。

维吉尔！

熟悉而熟练的一刀。正中掌心。

无冕之王——维吉尔注视着他，义无反顾地跌落进专属于他的黑暗，就好像那才是他的家。

只是那鬼火般的双眸，但丁怕是要花费很长时间消化了。

他跪坐在地，看着自己的手。早已愈合的豁口重新绽开，它们挣扎着要愈合。但丁将伤口的时间静止，让那条裂缝定格在那里。

他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，唇角带着一抹微笑——开玩笑，都玩到这里了，这个游戏必须继续。维吉尔，让我看看你还能耍我几次才够，嗯？尽管来吧。

但丁按住那些作乱的情绪，整理起来。

第一个维吉尔要他抓住他，他错过了。

第二个维吉尔企图逃离他，他没能抓住。

第三个呢？会有一个愿意为但丁停留的维吉尔吗？但丁能收集他们，拼回自己的哥哥吗？还是只是一次又一次的……毁掉维吉尔，直至 **一个不剩** 呢？

无冕之王直挺挺摔到崖底，但预想中的疼痛并没有到来，他落入了一个如云端般柔软，清凉的怀抱。逆着光，那人面容沉在蒙太奇般光怪陆离的光影中，柔光模糊过的轮廓看起来圣洁又温暖，能够满足一切富有情感的生物关于美好的想象。无冕之王还是看清了——他的记忆弥补了暧昧不明的部分。

“王……”他祝颂一般拉长着这个音，似乎这样就能使幸福延长一点。“您怎么来了。”

“ _我听到你在呼唤我。_ ”那人清淡地说，“ _你的灵魂能量远在我之上，我以为这个世上没人能打败你。是什么值得你丢盔弃甲，狼狈不堪？_ ”

无冕之王羞耻地低下了头：“惊扰了您，我很抱歉……以您之眼，以印纯爱之证的维其略，他没了。会影响到您吗，王？”

“ _无妨，但凡能伤到我的，你只会比我更痛苦；你还撑得住，就代表我没事。维其略…象征爱欲的纯爱之证，跟你是对立而生的存在。维吉尔分割了灵魂和肉体，可他的灵魂既强大又矛盾，最终一分为二，平分灵魂和力量。这是你和维其略的始源。照理来说，你们永远也不可能分出高下_ 。”魔王沉吟了一会，逆光中能观测到他微微侧头。“ _除非，但丁来了。他拒绝了维吉尔的爱欲——维其略的灵魂因而有了缺陷，自尊也会受到牵连。这块伤口会一直烂到我这里。为了自保，你只能杀了他。_ ”

无冕之王不置可否地叹了一口气，果然还是瞒不住。“他还是一样蠢。王，我保证不会犯同样的错误。但丁就由我来终结。”

“ _你最好再想想。如果让我来，你还能活；一旦你失败了，就是下一个维其略……试想一下，一个既没有爱欲也没有自尊的维吉尔，他还想要愉快地活下去——会发生什么呢？我想你不会喜欢这结局的。_ ”

“你打算如何处置但丁？”

_你的急躁暴露了你，孩子。你不需要任何不安的。我可以为你办到一切。_

_**不管你做了什么，我会消除的。** _

魔王内心的恶魔抓挠着无冕之王，后者强壮的身躯在魔王怀里微微战栗着。

_那股强大发自本源之无，是纯粹的力量。_

一阵令人不安的缄默， _无魂之人_ 轻轻刮了刮无冕之王的手指，干净的嗓音宛如受洗的圣子。

“ _答案不是很明显吗？你愧于伊娃不敢做的，我会替你完成。 **毕竟我又没有自尊** 。_”

“王……他可是你 _一母同胞_ 的亲兄弟啊，罪不至于。但丁这种人，我认为，士可杀不可辱。”

“ _我不在乎。你知道我只是行尸走肉，作为保管‘真相’的容器，我不具备情感能力。于我而言，你和维其略，谁赢都可以。能让维吉尔愉快，填补我们的空白，封印我的空洞，这就是你们的职责。如果你也失败了，就会轮到我的回合。你知道，这是规则——人总得找个理由让自己活下去。_ ”

“我不会让你走到那一步的。”无冕之王紧张地攥住他的衣袖。“你有我就够了。但丁什么也给不了你。你得相信我。”

“ _你也试着相信我一次嘛，没有你想的那么困难。熬过第一次，一切都会好起来的_ 。”魔王慈爱地抚摸他的头，看起来驾轻就熟。但无冕之王这次却没能从中获得力量。他制住了他的手，声音因难以言喻的哀恸和恐慌颤栗着。“求你，再给我一次机会。这是我的任务。我很抱歉让你操心。”

“ _当然。如果你认为这样但丁可以得到解脱。只是小心不要伤到自己。保持住你的活力，好吗？我需要你保持。也是为你好。_ ”

“我答应你。”

爱欲受制于自尊，自尊则安于虚无的怀抱。毕竟只有“无”才是永恒的。人因无情而无敌，空白也永远不会背弃他。

他爱这空白赐予的平静。毕竟爱欲只能寄托予人，自尊也只会隐隐作痛。这太愚蠢了。世间的一切都太愚蠢了。

和无冕之王道别后，但丁又能听到那个声音了。

自下魔界起，总是若有似无地挠他的呼唤，随着但丁目前的第二性别，那来自灵魂的牵扯更加振奋了，它们强烈到甚至能在他体内引起阵阵共鸣般的涟漪。好像他们生来就是一体，缺少了彼此是不完整的。但丁无法抵抗这种母体般的亲切，简直像是溺水之人在向他求救，没有人能视而不见的。

你到底会是谁呢？但丁不再试图抵抗了，他的第二性别干脆丢盔弃甲，生不起一丝反抗之心。相反，恶魔要求但丁去寻找，拥抱，安抚甚至服从他们，就像那未知之物是自己失却多年的伴侣一般。

但丁其实有一个模糊的想象，但那太离奇也太恐怖了点……

不知过了多久，通过多少陷阱机关，但丁最终来到了一个云雾缭绕的地方。这一处的风景空白得过分，魔物也稀少，有也都是些高阶的。霸王级别的竟然有三只。但丁对付他们花了不少功夫。他愈战愈勇——藏宝之处必有强者。

终于，最后一个庞然大物倒下，但丁浑身浴血剥开云雾，幸好没什么结界之类的麻烦玩意儿。只是进门就是一条看起来很诱人的温泉是几个意思？

但丁急不可耐地想绕过，然而明明是圆形的温泉竟仿佛无边无际，无论如何也走不到头。周围的景色除了白茫茫就是粉嫩嫩的雾，但丁都看腻了。他撇撇嘴，探了探河……嗯没有食人鱼之类的东西。就这么跳了下去。

大概是太累了，但丁就这么睡着了。不过多久，凉风习习，但丁感觉有人捧住他的脸，一下又一下的抚摸。但丁恍惚中以为是维其略又动手动脚的，就不轻不重地踹了一脚，反被人操住驾了起来，然后有什么东西在抚弄他的后穴，酥痒的感觉让但丁粗喘一声。不多一会，一个粗硬的东西直接闯了进去，引起但丁不堪重负的括约肌一阵难耐的抗争，渐渐地，抽插的频率让但丁感到熟悉而满足。一时只剩下淫糜的水声和但丁腻人的春叫。

来人却似乎嫌吵一般用吻堵住了他的嘴，然后但丁发现他被捂住了眼睛。

这倒没什么，但丁虽然不知道是哪个维吉尔，但他的信息素说明一切，就算他想抵抗一下，他这十年都没有释放过的身体也不同意。与其抵抗为什么不享受算了？随便找个人也不会这么爽。

不过，为什么要蒙着他的眼睛？这不公平。但丁抗议地想拽开他的手，对方显然不打算遂他心意。意想不到的事情发生了。就在他俩僵持不下之间，有人从侧面握住了他的手，同时但丁感觉自己的眼帘上多了一双手，后颈随即被人啃上。维吉尔的信息素如什么无限量供应的热水一般疯狂冲刷着他的身体，引起身心近乎死亡般的战栗。

但丁喘得都没气了，只感觉自己的腹股沟融化成一滩奶油，被维吉尔们争相舔舐着……这真的玩过头了。

然而这只是 _开胃菜_ 。身上的人狂风暴雨，身旁的人上下其手，身后的人贴紧他，用他的粗挺摩擦他的大腿。后面的发展却只能让这个孤立无援的Omega寒毛直竖了。更多不限于这三位的肢体加入了。但丁在混沌的快感下不知道什么时候已经被拖上岸。他被七手八脚地平铺开，他的额、发、鼻、唇、舌、耳、颈、肩、胸、腹、手、手腕、手指、鸡鸡、腿、膝盖、脚踝，脚趾……无一不被非难着。用全身按摩这种说法太过家家了，轻说像被一群人拿着鹅毛笔挠痒，又似被扔进蛇或青蛙窝里被千万条舌头舔弄戳刺；重说过激的信息素等于把他丢进荆棘丛，或者生满火焰。这些每位都散发着和他的Alpha同等迷人的信息素的死鬼们似乎打算一起搞他……老天啊。

他得看一眼，他得看一眼确认一下。但丁刚起了个头就被迫发出大鹅般的叫声——下雨般不要钱的幻影剑固定住了他周身的关节筋腱（这触觉应该没有其它可能…）。但丁肯定他们默契地避开了“好用”的部分。

操，维吉尔你不讲武德。

……还是说这些恶魔有本事从他记忆里提出真实？是他在自己骗自己？

但丁的大脑一片混乱，他的嘴巴被自己的内裤塞住了，眼睛则仍然被捂着，但丁希望他的耳朵至少能起点用处。身上的人换了一个又一个，他们跟商量好的一样，从始至终贯彻拔吊无情，不管期间多么热烈的爱抚和激吻都是射出就走，毫不忸怩，一声足够分辨的粗喘都不给他。当然不管是谁在操，其它人胡乱地爱抚——说是蹂躏和玩耍更贴切些，一直没停止过。直到第十八个人的时候，饶是发情期+体质加持，似乎无穷无尽的身体也终于被榨出疼痛。第二十六个人的时候，他疼得开始发抖，试图挪开屁股，几次被滑开后，这个估计排了很长队来上他的家伙竟然停下了。

“他不行了。”他轻轻说，声音不大，但……但丁的眼泪突然就下来了。

“他哭了。”这是捂住他眼睛的哥哥。

“痛的吧。”另一个方向传来事不关己的口吻，货真价实的死维吉。

“可是他的气息不是这么说的，他的情绪好像比刚刚还兴奋。”这位声音暗哑，听得出情欲涌动。但丁觉得他还没排上队。

“再这样下去他可能会死的。”身上这个说，“他需要休息。我们好像没有第二个伴侣。”

“……可是我们还有一千多人……大概？谁愿意等？”

“……这很不合理。除非我们生来就是为了搞死他。”

这些维吉尔都沉默了。

“看来我们得继续争斗，赢的人才配拥有他。”有哥哥煞有介事地总结。其它一些维吉尔表示附议。

“等等，你吃饱了当然可以这么说。说得刚才安排望风的不是你一样。”一些维吉尔立刻杀气腾腾，“我们可是帮你们望风望了这么久。吃饱了你们还不认账了？在你们玩儿的时候，前排望风的兄弟死了三排了。快想办法。我们中不是人人都天生健全。他们看上去会把我们的伴侣撕碎，在他的血里打滚。”

“别吵了，我们应该先保护他，他看起来很虚弱。”

……

维吉尔们吵了起来，但丁…但丁已经无力吐槽了。TMD放开我再聊。我现在发情期都活生生被你们搞下去了，等我恢复行动，我实名“虚弱”给你们看！哈，公猪害我这么虚弱的哦！

-Tbc-


	13. 盛宴四

一瞬间，只是一瞬间。

但丁如坠冰窖——各种意义上都将他挟制得严丝合缝的热源们消失了。久被遮蔽的眼刺了一瞬又被重新掩盖。不知谁给他搞了个红盖头，卷，抱，腾空，一气呵成。接着是幻影剑纷纷刺入猎物的声音，裹挟着他的人气息紊乱而狂躁。他抱得那样紧，惹人心窒。

但丁身边斑驳的维吉尔们的气息都不见了，只剩了不知道从哪冒出来的抱着他的这一个。然后稍远处，又有新的维吉尔走过来，至少有两排。

但他们的气息都远不如抱着他这位强盛，之前他无心分辨，硬要比喻的话，大概是萤火之于皓月这样的感觉。

他们的步伐很谨慎，似乎对抱着他的这个维吉尔十分忌惮。

没有人说话，但是但丁听到他们内心的恶魔牙齿打颤的躁动。细微的触感直刺他心。

——靠，他们和呼唤他到此地的那些东西的声音是一样的。只不过现在变得清晰可闻，充满侵略和欲望。他们不再隐藏。

“滚开。”抱着但丁的维吉尔低低地咆哮道。他有着比所有维吉尔都粗哑的声线，如果说其它维吉尔听起来只有19岁，他至少得有36。

“……他杀过我们。”这是与他对峙的某个维吉尔的声音，听起来充满恨意。

“我记得他，上届冠军。他刺我背脊……卑鄙的渣滓。”

“……”一个维吉尔发出不耐烦的气声，“我以为跟自己伴侣结合是天经地义的。一大早的又是望风又是抢人，当初我们怎么标记的他，用意念？”

“插队者死。”没有答案的事叨叨有什么用？先抢回来再说。这个维吉尔不屑打嘴仗，决定按照眼前的基本法先办了。他上了，但他的气息没多久便熄灭了。一刀，只是一刀。也不知大维吉尔怎么操作，那个维吉尔拼尽全力的一击竟弹回自己身上，爆体而亡。但丁闻到焦味，他发觉抱着他的这位无论是维吉尔的气焰还是力量都异常强大，他似乎是特别的。

……会是他吗？

接下来，就是二个、五个……二十个……五十个……一百……

冠军是什么概念？

“够了。”

但丁扯了扯他的衣角。

“够了，带我走。”

他总有种不好的预感。这些维吉尔们每消失一个，他的怅然就多一分。直到这股难过几乎压垮他。

“给你留四十，十个拿来杀，十个拿来爱，十个拿来垫脚，十个拿来做早餐？”这个维吉尔咬着他的耳朵，一边阴恻恻地说。与此同时又有数十个萤火般的维吉尔消失了。

“……”但丁的脸霎时一阵红一阵白（谁还记得这个梗啊！反正他不记得）半晌他嘟囔道，“这是谁的错啊？你欠了我十年，在乎这点利息？”

“我把你扔这了。”

“我错了哥哥。”

他居然用胸肌偷笑，胸口闷雷般的震动膈着他。他弟偏头假装没有被暖到。然后他闻到阎魔刀划开空间特有的星辰味道。

某处山洞。

从维吉尔把他扔进水池，到用搓掉他一层皮的力道洗掉他浑身的乌七八糟的液体，但丁一直都瞅着他，眼都不敢眨。

“……无冕之王？”本来不应该是疑问句的，因为他发现一直裹着他的衣物，就是现在被当作垃圾揉成一团的红色小礼服（天啊这件衣服被强奸了吗？……希望他刚才看上去比它好一些……算了！）。但他有着一双维吉尔的霾色水眸，而非无冕之王那令人过目不忘的恶魔血瞳。

目前着无袖马甲的维吉尔没好气地睨了他一眼，好像他没料到但丁第一件事问的会是这个。“很重要？”

为什么要用一副被逼食了屎的表情这么说？你的荣誉感呢？

“很重要，我还以为你是吉尔维。”见维吉尔不明所以的样子，但丁解释道，“……只有十四岁记忆的那个，你那会可真恨我。”不过还是有些不对。

维吉尔冷哼：“还不算笨。不过你怎么就知道我是无冕之王，而不是魔王？”

“你希望我把你当做魔王？”但丁笑眯眯地歪头，在这个笑容发展为维吉尔最讨厌的那种之前，后者冷冷地截断了他。“我现在不想跟你说话。你最好想想怎么处理你那个累赘。”是他看错了？维吉尔……竟然会在他面前表露疲态，和无奈？他垂眸，抿唇，复抬起恨恨瞪他。“……你是不是故意的？”

“你在说什么？……天哪，等等。”但丁突然惊疑不定地揉了揉自己的肚子，表情越发难看。“我肚子里怎么会跑进来一只……小鸡？”

维吉尔这回直接翻了个大白眼。但但丁可没有心思逗了。“喂，不是吧？”

维吉尔看起来比他还烦躁，他来回镀步，发型都被他甩乱，身上的魔力张牙舞爪，代替主人把山洞捶得轰轰响，碎石抗议地浇到他的Omega头上。

听到但丁咳得不接下气，维吉尔停下了。

“你这……”随着他内腔的恶魔嘶吼，维吉尔以一种绝对的气势压过来，将世纪蠢货提起，猛地一把贯在墙上。山壁应声展开不堪重负的蛛网裂痕。他目光中的暴戾和不甘近乎凝成实质，杀但丁一千一万遍。“赢了这样的你毫无意义！你总是这样，擅自挑拨我，擅自结束，从来不管我好了没有！——现在也是。谁允许你怀孕的！你就不能有一次有始有终？我只是想知道我们谁才配得上伊娃的爱，谁才配继承斯巴达——你就放过我不行吗？要么拿起你的叛逆，握紧他，血战到底；要么乖乖放弃，作为我的Omega，躺在我身下生孩子就行了！你总是一边打一边玩，一边要杀我一边又要爱我，你，你在侮辱我……”说到最后，维吉尔的声带像是被利刃刮过，鲜血淋漓，哑不成调。胸膛起伏之剧烈更像是把自己的一颗心生生挖了出来甩到始作俑者的蠢脸上，这位可贵的食客吃了一口反而还吐出来说啧啧真难吃。

——我只是不喜欢你（你的一切对我来说毫无意义）。但丁名言（维吉尔理解）。

如果但丁想要拒绝，刚才河边那些没有记忆也没多少力量的维吉尔，哪会是他的对手，哪可能这么轻易打开他的生殖腔操到怀孕？

他是故意的，他就是故意激他。看看曾经引以为傲的斯巴达之子，他一脉同胞的兄弟能堕落到什么地步。但丁连杀了这样的他都不屑了。

维吉尔将但丁弄丢了的叛逆塞回他手里，他双目赤红，看起来就要疯了：“给我个痛快，但丁。说出你的答案。”

——就给我个痛快，很难吗？

翠西的话不合时宜地冒了出来，但丁呃了一声。

说真的，但丁不知道事情怎么会搞成这样，他的思维没这么复杂。

但丁坐了下来，盘成一个佛。他托腮拧眉，搜肠刮肚地组织语言。终于露出一个恍然大悟的神情，锤掌，然后摇了摇他的手指。“维吉尔，我觉得你算账的水平不怎么样。”

“……你的数学就没及格过。”维吉尔虽然一如既往没对上但丁的频道，却不影响他任何方面回击的效率。显然他自有一套专属但丁的身体记忆。

“我的温柔很难懂吗？”但丁歪头，“我找你打架，那是因为我认为你喜欢这样。”

“不，那会我更喜欢看书，你不惹我我都懒得揍你。浪费我的时间。”那会的维吉尔认为，打弟弟始终是不好的，后来自然，但丁校正了他的想法。

“可是我以前梦游的时候经常掐死你，你还装作无事发生，甚至帮我打扫掩盖。”但丁说，“按照你平时的性子，你不喜欢的事你一定会矫正我，哪怕我会为此全身粉碎性骨折……总之，我以为你喜欢这个。”

原来他知道，还装睡。渣男。“……感人的逻辑。”维吉尔干巴巴地评价道。天知道他多少被蒙杜斯趁虚而入的噩梦都跟这个有关。

“你曾把我从柜子里带出来。我们一路逃亡，相依为命。后来在某个暂避所，我们意见不合，你丢下我不辞而别……我都不知道你去了哪。怎么也找不到。”但丁抿唇，“最后你以吉尔维的身份出现，还和一群恶魔到处点火。我只能理解为：你背叛我跟哪个恶魔好上了，还要侵略我的世界，让我无家可归。我以为这是你对我当年违抗你一事的报复，或是你突然觉醒，不喜欢我的恶魔了。”

【我只是不喜欢你。】

哦，原来这是但丁在给自己找场子。我还当真了。幼稚。

……原来我从柜子里拉出过他，这事维吉尔毫无印象。大概太无关紧要了。他只记得被自己唯一的亲人背叛、遗弃，那一刻他心已死。他的但丁也死在那个柜子里了。他的恶魔则好心帮他把这块剜心般的疼痛抛除了。

原来那个人是但丁，不是妈妈。是了，伊娃是位公正的母亲，她从不偏袒。大部分时候她都是正确的——所以她一定是不得不做了那样的决定。只有他弟弟会犯错。他总是犯错。而我也没能做个好榜样。

我很抱歉，母亲。

“我不知道你会这么蠢。”维吉尔突然觉得，他应该找回一点兄长的架子，为了妈妈。哪怕太迟了。“我被抓走了。吉尔维那会，魔帝洗了我的脑，我被催眠认为你是造成这一切的元凶。”

“你早说不就没事了？”但丁嗔怪地瞪他，“为什么要骗我？好玩吗？”他那会都快心痛而死了。

维吉尔沉默了一会。“你是真蠢还是装的，那肯定有一些是我的意志。蒙杜斯可没那本事完全控制我。”

“我知道。”妈的欠你的。但丁嘟囔道。“那么你这些年都不管人界，现在又打，为什么？总不会是嫉妒病又犯了？还是想我了？”

“是那个女人这么说？……这你也信。蠢。”

“我没信！我就是确认一下。”怎么重逢以后他哥总是见缝插针地教育他？补十年的量吗？

“我说什么你都信，这也是很大的问题。”维吉尔皱眉瞅他，“就像你相信那些维吉尔一样。”

“好吧那从现在起我不信了。”但丁在嘴上比了个“我拉上了”的幼稚手势，那让维吉尔勾起了一抹怀念的笑容。但丁还没来得及心心眼呢，那抹笑就散去了。

“也就是说，你打算留下这个孩子。”他轻轻说。

但丁愣了一下，这下换他跟不上他哥的逻辑系统了。

维吉尔拍了拍他的肩，扶着他缓缓坐下……呃，这让他有些既视感了。“等等维吉尔，我还以为你不演偶像剧了？我可没打算就这样原谅你哦。”

“闭嘴。”维吉尔可没心情照顾但丁的小九九了，“如果你不想引来还活着的一千多个‘我’，怀上九胞胎的话，就闭嘴。”

他是不是该为他哥还记得他独特的幽默细胞而鼓掌？冷幽默的意义上已经完胜了，翠西扣一分。

“‘还活着’。”但丁咀嚼着这几个字。“那全部一共有几个？”

“3357，魔王只算其一。”维吉尔皱眉回答。“就算你的血有融合的作用，也不可能让他们一人咬一口。而且他们已成独立的个体，又没有多少记忆，不是自愿回不到我体内。可能需要更多……谁知道要和你处多久才有可能记得。也可能是一辈子。你不可能摆平所有的‘我’。”

“……谁干的？”

但丁笑容依旧，凉白开刹那沸腾，那一瞬间他的恶魔发出的尖啸就连维吉尔也觉着心悸。他的眼神如同深渊，维吉尔听到那恶魔的低咒：如不乖乖献祭，这深渊终将吞噬一切。

——该死的令人兴奋而惊喜。

维吉尔忍住了因灵魂共振差点走火的感觉，该死的但丁（即使那是为了自己，该死的，谁要他可怜了）。“安静。都过去了。给我保持心情愉快。”对胎儿不好。

这也太强人所难了……但丁暗自腹诽。他长吐一口气，甚至想杀几个维吉尔泄愤。“那你能不能别走来走去的，我头都晕了。你现在力量够多了吧？还有什么能威胁到你？实在不行我再借一块肉给你？——如果你诚心实意地求我的话。”这么多维吉尔，再生一个好像也不难。

哇，他哥看起来很想杀了他，甚至被迫注视着他的肚子来深呼吸。他也太可爱了。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔真的被他气得一口气差点上不来，“不要同情我，不要原谅我，不要爱我。蠢货。你迟早会为此付出代价。”

有人说什么爱不爱的话题了吗？而且能比现在更糟？但丁表示想见识一下。弟弟摊手。“好吧，所以现在是怎样？我希望我们以后不需要再莫名其妙地挥刀相向了。起码也要挑选理由吧。都那么大人了，妈妈会很失望的。”

妈妈。

这个词再次击中维吉尔，他总觉得他忘了什么很重要的事情。跟这个词有关的。可是他的记忆不完整。

甚至潜意识都在警告他不要探究，那个答案是他承受不起的。也是魔王的人性绞尽脑汁把事情维持现状的理由。如果强行突破会毁了他现有的一切。

……等等，他有什么了？

维吉尔深深去看但丁，看得后者肉麻得搓手手。

这是他的Omega，这是无论发生什么，也无法对他放手的弟弟。他明明很绝望不安，自顾不暇，却仍然死蠢地抓着他不肯松手。甚至愿意舍弃自己的孩子，自己的人性，陪他一起在这地狱沉沦。

如此愚蠢又可爱，但丁甚至比母亲还可怕——他为了维吉尔背叛自己的孩子。一次，两次。

他一生都不可能理解和回报这份献祭般的情怀了。但他至少可以尽可能的，给他想要的。

他能为他做什么？

那双眼睛……

解释，维吉尔几乎消失的人性提醒道。但丁想要根本无法解决问题的，无关紧要的解释。他总是需要无谓的安抚，哪怕用谎言。这个幼稚鬼。如果他想要，那么身为他的哥哥，同时也是他唯一可以依靠的Alpha，他应该满足他。这不应该很难，不是吗？

维吉尔挣扎着，但丁一直望着他。他总是在等。过去是，现在是，未来亦如。

这一天他等了太久太久了，这一点时间算得上什么呢？

“那个肉块是蒙杜斯的。我需要我们的血尽可能侵占它，献祭给树，这样我们才能轻而易举拿到果实——那会，我不能被蒙杜斯发现我可以孕育他，只能暂放在你那。如果你不心甘情愿忍受他，他便无法在你体内成长。所以我什么都不能说，为了我们的未来。”维吉尔直视着但丁的眼睛。“你现在怀的才是我们真正的骨肉。”

一时落针可闻。

但丁低下头，看起来在努力消化这巨大的信息。饶是他也很难装作若无其事。这背后的信息量简直细思恐极。“你……骗人。”他低垂的眼闪动着难以言喻的光彩。维吉尔几乎无法直视这份充满泪意的美。

“我骗你有什么意义？这对我来说没差。”维吉尔说，“而且现在蒙杜斯已经死了，再多的力量我也救不回自己。看看，这就是报应：阎魔刀都有三把以上。”维吉尔凝望着自己已经物是人非的伙伴：她核桃质地，通体乌黑，散发着饥渴的血光，多看一眼似乎都要被她灼伤。一点也没有原本高岭之花的气魄了。她像个堕入情网惨遭背叛，如今唯恐天下不乱的妖女。

“魔王想要什么？”但丁近乎呻吟的叹息，假装自己没有放弃思考。

“无欲则刚，这才是症结所在。”维吉尔又忍不住开始来回镀步，但这回但丁也没心力矫正他了。“维其略是‘纯爱之证’，我则是‘自尊之冕’，以魔王的灵魂，再分以魔王的眼睛和脊梁骨做封。剩下那位我只知道他叫‘虚无之泪’，用剩下的全部做封。从封名和所需的力量你就该知道……他是无懈可击的。”

“比你还强？”但丁想了想这个维吉尔秒杀众多维吉尔的实力和灵魂波动之强盛，原来他也是十年前那个魔王的一部分。

“所以为什么他是魔王，我只是无冕之王。”维吉尔烦躁地说，这个世上能让维吉尔认输的恐怕只有他自己。“关于万物虚无的定义，如果你能活着回去，自己百科，我懒得解释。”

“哦……是那个啊。你那会闹得很厉害，父母都被你吓坏了。”

“你还记得。”明明最重要的事忘得一干二净。

“当然了，这事可是差点要了你的命啊……”

【就整个世界而言，我们每个人就是多了一张嘴，不管是活着还是死了，无论是碌碌无为还是名扬千古，对整个宇宙来说都无伤大雅，半点也不影响。就算侥幸留下什么，随着生物代谢，记忆消失，终也一滴不剩。我们一生的追求和挣扎就跟这些腐烂的骨灰一样毫无价值。就算后世因自己生前的事迹兴奋，对已经消失、无知无觉的自我而言也毫无意义。但丁，你不觉得这很无趣吗？】

【一想到我们的情感和荣誉，最终不过是别人饭后的笑柄谈资，而我，即使继承父亲的力量，最终也会是一撮野草的肥料，一条蛆虫过冬的口粮……好恶心。我宁可自己从未来过这世界。如果注定回归虚无，死亡之后也会是永恒的黑夜和无知无觉的永眠。为什么我们不从一开始就在黑暗里烂到死？我们是给神表演丑陋挣扎的马戏，然后心甘情愿傻笑着等死的猴子？】

“听起来感觉像是……一粒尘土，飞来飞去，终于明白这没什么意思，又回到一粒尘土。”但丁幽幽地总结。“于是你说你想死一次看看，看看死亡之后是什么。”一个8岁的小孩为什么会纠结这个，因为这里讨论的是从小就沉迷布莱克的维吉尔，所以不值得吐槽了。

“你的词汇量仍然让人不敢恭维。”维吉尔脸上勾起了几不可闻的小小微笑，但那没有被被维吉尔逼成显微镜男孩的但丁错过。

“看啊，一个书呆子的自我修养。我真不知道你看书就是为了把自己逼疯，我早就应该把你那些书都烧掉。”那样就不会有后面那些事情了……也许。

“我只是想解决他。正视自己这份虚伪的存在。”维吉尔如记忆中的小维吉尔一样皱起了眉，发言也一样。“这有错吗？”

“所以你解决的办法就是自杀，杀不死自己就切多几个自己彼此消耗是吗？3357刀？”

“……”也许让但丁这样想也没那么不好，至少比让他知道是蒙杜斯干的要好得多。

【维吉尔，我想清楚了，我活着就是为了享受。我们为什么要提前为了死掉的自己感到难过，这些事对死掉毫无知觉的自己也没有意义不是吗？……什么？你只想享受永眠的安宁，想要个干干净净的痛快？好吧，既然你心意已决，我可以帮你。】

【我会让你明白，你本来就处在一无所有的黑暗中，犯不着再去找什么黑暗了。你先挣脱我的黑暗再说吧，亲爱的维吉】

从那以后，他弟弟就变了，不是用尽一切资源折腾他，就是试图杀死他。而在与弟弟无止境的较量中，维吉尔逐渐淡忘了虚无主义。

然而他们兄弟好像也回不去了。加上发生了那件事。

“还记得吗，你说‘享受’。”维吉尔戳了戳但丁的肚子，“那么这个，也是你的‘享受’？……你差点就死了。你想被我干死？”

不知道。我爱你。无所谓。你喜欢哪个答案？哪个答案能留住你？既然你维吉尔不会为爱停留，还沉迷地狱，我就想成为你的死神。所以我才会在梦里都试图杀死你，并为之拼了命的努力。我很懒，可有关你的事我一件都没闲着。可即使如此你还是离开了我。

你要我怎么办？你需要什么？我能为你做什么，哥哥？

既然横竖你都要走，你也不关心我的想法，事到如今这又是哪一出？还是观赏我为你苦恼这么有趣？

不好意思啊我懒得演了呢。

世界静止了，一些碎石在空气中飘浮。

——他们两位不约而同地暂停了时间，就像童年游戏中喊出中场休息。

碎石落下，彼此凝固的呼吸瞬时湍急起来，在他们的灵魂中回旋激荡，那几乎震耳欲聋。

“我确定我仍会享受你败北时的悲鸣，但丁。”

维吉尔赶紧换了一句挑衅，他发现他并不享受但丁的沉默。无论何时。再说那也不适合他。他们。

“谢谢啊，我不知道你这么听拔拔的话，甚至励志地当上了魔王。拔拔我好欣慰哦，该给你颁个证书书~~~。”但丁捏着嗓子，一边还不忘用小兔拳锤锤维吉尔的胸口。好一个娇滴滴的死人妖。

维吉尔被他气笑的同时捅了自己一刀。要忍住不捅但丁真的好难，这世间都没有快乐了。

但丁一时愣住了，他感到心脏慢了一拍：维吉尔的血很暖和……久违的温暖。真想把那颗心偷过来捂在怀里，看看他还会不会为他而跳。

！呜哇，都怪维吉尔奇奇怪怪的，（他们是这样的关系吗？）害他被传染奇怪的东西啦！这人怎么这么矫情啊！！机不可失失不再来，趁哥哥现在脑子不清醒，但丁决定趁他病要他命……就再陪他演几集该死的偶像剧吧！

“嗯，总之就是，游戏重置了，一切重来了是吧？真抱歉啊一直以来让你寂寞了，我现在去把那什么虚无之泪打个四分之三死，弥补一下你的空虚？你想要的就是这个吧？”

……是这样吗？总觉得问题没有这么……吃饱了撑着。维吉尔皱眉想。那么，他是因为自己太难过了，以为但丁不爱他了，就想把但丁也带走？总觉得不可能。有但丁在，他不可能虚无的。

那么多年的苦痛，因为但丁（潜意识）还活着，他都撑过来了（他撑不住的话，蒙杜斯就会去找但丁的，那怎么行？但丁只能死在他手上），到了终点反而放弃了？而且他那会并没有得到但丁，也没有留下后代。这不算彻头彻尾的胜利，不符合维吉尔基本法。

一个有欲望，专注目标，执着于创造什么，并享受被其影响的人们的情绪的人，是不会困在虚无里的。那一般是生来无忧无虑，难以被唾手可得的荣耀和情感打动的人才会有的烦恼（老实说，挺可怜的，而且不容易为人理解，甚至会被攻击。上天果然是公平的）。用但丁的话来说就是吃饱了撑着，让他被自己的兄弟绑在悬崖上饿个几天几夜，他就会清楚自己之前的烦恼有多矫情了（但丁就是这么干的）。

在魔界绝望的时候，有时他也曾想过，一定是万恶的神听到了他的诉求，所以舍给他这个。

该死的以毒攻毒。

……结局不应该是这样的，他以为自己已经被但丁治好了。

但维吉尔想不起来了，只能勉强接受这个可能接近答案的设定。

“行不通，但丁。魔王会把我们都拖入虚无的地狱，我们的情感会被抹除，然后心甘情愿地安乐死。”

“维吉尔，我不会让这种事发生的。”

但丁握住了维吉尔的手，将它缓缓带到自己的肚子上，让他真切感受到那血脉相连的滚圆。

但丁绽开一个鼓励的笑容：“你忘了这个世上能杀死你的只有我？实在不行的话，就由我来……找回你。”

如果你失败了，你就死吧。

……我会吃了这个孩子，有必要的话，我会跟其它维吉尔多生几个。以此获得和你同等的力量。

维吉尔听到但丁内腔恶魔的私语，他笑得那么美，那样癫狂，而那让维吉尔身心震颤。

-Tbc-


	14. 盛宴五

“干嘛打我！”但丁委屈巴巴地护住头，他有说错什么吗。只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯喔。

“因为你蠢。”维吉尔现出一个短促的微笑，将但丁拉了起来。“走。”

“去哪儿？”

“去见魔王。”

“呃，好歹帮我找件衣服？”不是吧，他都没做好心理准备。但丁忍不住摸了摸肚子，蛋都没捂热耶……这吃了有用吗？

维吉尔一拍但丁肩膀，红光流转，但丁光裸的身体瞬间多了一套无袖白色套装。跟维吉尔同款。白色的皮裤让但丁觉得自己身材更好了。哇……想不到他好这一口。

“这算是情侣装？”

“不喜欢你就光着。”

“没说不喜欢。”就是不习惯啦。从头到脚都是白的，岂不是很像雪人？维吉尔真是不懂时尚，黑红配才是天经地义好不好……但丁瞄了黑马甲的维吉尔一眼。不过也算是很大进步啦。

“那就是喜欢。”尾音不觉上调，维吉尔闭上眼，阻止自己上翘的嘴角，大步向前。

他找到了自己的星星，从此没有迷路一说。

“等等我~。”

没走几步，倏忽出现的地震止住了二人的脚步，山洞轰然倒塌，周围的一草一木不久便凭空蒸发，露出这片区域特有的马赛克版的星空。和周遭挥之不去的浓雾。

以及……一千多位维吉尔。无数双眼睛比夜间的远光灯还扎眼。

“我密集恐惧症都要犯了……维吉尔你是属苍蝇的吗（苍蝇有八百只眼）。”虽然意识上知道了，亲眼所见还是头一遭，但丁忍不住搓着鸡皮疙瘩抱怨道（就像是个超冷的冷笑话具象化）。

“收声。”维吉尔眉头紧蹙，把但丁护在了身后。

恶魔猎人也发现不对了，这些维吉尔目光空洞，一动不动，就像被谁停止了时间。

天空突然下起鹅毛大雪，他们开始像雪松上堆叠的银条一般随风颤动。紧接着，第一个维吉尔动了，从他开始，维吉尔们整齐划一地变出了幻影剑，就在但丁做出防御的时候，他身旁的维吉尔面色凝重，却无动于衷。

只见他们缓缓把幻影剑架在自己脖子上，但丁只来及瞳孔扩大，血色瞬间侵满了他的视野。千百只天鹅般的脖颈齐齐绽放的血压飚升数尺，像是什么邪教庆典。他的魔法护盾蒸发了近身的天然血浴，换做平时但丁说不定会心疼，而此刻他只顾得去看自己身旁的哥哥——对自己犯得着这么狠吗？

只见维吉尔仍像一只狩猎中的黑豹一般静静地蛰伏着。周身闪闪发光，高浓度的魔力在他身上几乎凝成实质；他在蓄力，看起来有一段时间了。

即使是但丁也没办法在如此之短的时间内把魔力蓄成这么深厚的形态。这让他忍不住纠结维其略是怎么跟他打成旗鼓相当的，要么就是在刚刚他们失散的那段时间，他又变强了。感觉像一个月不见胖了十斤，显而易见的那种。

他看上去如临大敌，但丁几乎能想象豹子竖起的水滑毛皮。雪落在他身上簌簌消融，他的魔力越攒越厚，几乎溢出到让但丁觉得他要自爆的程度。但那力量仍在增强，好像这些雪是什么无限量魔力自助餐，全被他吸走了一般。

可是但丁什么也没感觉到，不管是伤害还是增幅，什么也没有。对他来说，雪就只是雪。即使这雪不可思议的温暖，甚至像是爱抚。

一阵风雪袭来，他们面前全部清空了。大雪带走红色，就像卷走了所有的热情。只剩下雪，无边无际的暴雪，和维吉尔那越发骇人的魔力磁场。

刚才不是他干的，但丁意识到。瞥见维吉尔眯起了眼，他跟着那视线。

他呆住了。

维吉尔们的尸身一一灰化，能见度不超过五米的大雪中袅袅显出一个低矮的人影，但丁以为是某种恶魔。结果——

又一个维吉尔。

煞一看，但丁还以为是维其略——他瞳孔中的晶色也就比后者浅一些，同样的清澈无暇。气质却截然不同。这位唇色霜白，形貌庄严，低垂的银睫茂密得像裹了白雪的松枝，几乎掩去大半眼睛，形成一种犹抱琵琶半遮面的美感。着一身单袖绘有黑色桔梗的雪白浴衣（但丁得幸见过，东洋人的正装），宽大得跳舞尤嫌累赘的袖摆随风飘摆。但丁幻视到低垂着的天使翅膀，并认真认为他应该上舞台而不是战场。足以应对葬礼的神装还要搭配木质轮椅和腿上那把由罂粟主打的暗系捧花。他让人联想到封在水晶球里，漫着悠悠白雪的黑白教堂。或者一切 _神圣_ _之物_ 。

令人惊奇的不止这些，和但丁预想的魔王不同，从他身上甚至感觉不到多少魔力。跟身旁的哥哥比起来仍旧是萤火与皓月之别，为什么无冕之王这么紧张？

“ _这力量尝起来不错吧_ ？”魔王维吉尔伸出手，让一片雪花融于掌心，面上露出戏剧般的遗憾之情。他浑身闪烁着和无冕之王一样源源不断的白光，以一种骇人的速度吸收着这场魔力之雪。

但丁没尝到，雪好似将他排除在外。就像一场盛宴通知他来却实际上没有他的名额。但他也没多失望，因为他能感到对面及他身边的人除了魔力越发盈满，维吉尔的气息也变得愈发香醇、强劲，渐渐趋向于 ** **完整**** 。

他要回来了——但丁的神经叫嚣着，战栗着；有多不由自主就有多发自肺腑，那无限接近于高潮。

“但丁，快逃！”“这里没有你的事了，快滚吧。”“趁封印还在……拜托。”“抱歉，我无法向你解释，但你一定要离开。”“别让愚蠢的情感支配你，那不像你，但丁。”“不要相信他，在你面前的只是一片没有绿洲的荒漠，别用你浅薄的经验来挑战他。”“拆散他们！你一定要办到，如果你办不到……你哥哥就永远回不来了。”

无数岑差不齐、甚至意见相左的警告钻进但丁的意识层，宛若夏天的蝉鸣一般嗡嗡作响、令人疯狂。

是维吉尔们——这些 _雪花_ 。

一阵上涌的无能狂怒正在翻腾着但丁坚强的胃——他仿佛回到了儿时，维吉尔第一次离开他那天。

维吉尔是否在临走时，也望着他沉睡的屋子这么盼望过。光是想象他就要吐出来了。

“安杰罗（Angelo）。”

身旁的维吉尔听起来要爆发了，“你摧毁了 ** **我们的塔**** ，为什么？……你的眼睛和腿怎么了？”

“ _我只是做了你想做而一直不敢做的事情。_ ”被称为安杰罗的维吉尔淡淡地勾起嘴角，他指节轻敲着那把不知从哪个古董市场淘到的病院轮椅，一边不动声色地观察着但丁。无冕之王则攥紧了拳，他等待着。

——没人喜欢杀死自己，即使“他”吃力不讨好，犯过一切至今的自己感到愚不可及的错误。那仍然会让人感到不快：内心会因此缺了一角，永不回来。

安杰罗怎么可以这么做？他以为他们的情感是相同的——无冕之王感到揪心的疼痛——这毫无疑问是背叛，是赤裸裸的宣战。

安杰罗把视线从但丁身上收回，面容平淡无波，安静地下达了他认为正确的结果。“ _接下来，该你表现了。吉尔维（_ _Gilver_ _）。_ ”

无冕之王露出了不可置信的表情，他不禁摇头后撤一步，几乎贴到但丁身上。后者触碰到关键词，脸色骤变。

“ _吉尔维，要我提醒你吗？你6岁起被但丁各式各样的花样霸凌，落井下石，梦游虐杀，这样美妙的童年持续到那场灾难发生。你亲眼目睹母亲被恶魔们撕碎吃掉，为了不重蹈覆辙你试图保护但丁，他拒绝了你的好意；你为了不让铺天盖地的恶魔找到他选择了束手就擒。接着你被我们的杀母仇人——魔帝砍了3357刀，速度之快让那些肉片分出独立的个体，你的灵魂和记忆也不再完整。14岁时，近乎空白的你接受了蒙杜斯的‘好意’和力量去刺杀但丁，你以为你的弟弟会看破那套盔甲和绷带释放你；你是那么自信满满，揣怀希望，结果，嗯哼——他毫不留情地杀了你。不幸中的万幸，你再次从塔里复活。18岁的你意识到自己仍旧爱着他，你还是去找他了。可他不愿接受你，宁可让你一个人在地狱里独自面对换了个女雕像体的蒙杜斯-更名蒙杜娜的奸淫。直到她生下那个孽种。你不过是拿这个孽种借用了一下他的肚子，让他帮忙保管一下你的魔核，他恨你恨得十年都不想念。_ ”

“ _——这就是你们背叛我的理由？_ ”魔王无神的瞳眸蓦然淌下两行血泪，他的脊椎也扭曲地弯折起来，这让他动动身子就像某种诡异的软体恶魔。“ _维其略那种只有性欲的家伙也就算了，你的尊严呢？_ ”

无冕之王忍无可忍地将已经膨胀到无以复加的魔力挥发出去，爆炸引起尘埃，直至落定——安杰罗不痛不痒地坐在那儿，恬美优雅一如所往。好像刚才鬼片般的场景从未存在过。

无冕之王急剧地喘息着，看起来倒像是承受了刚刚那一击的那位。他不动声色地和但丁错开了一些距离。后者凝望着他，哆嗦的唇无以言语。

无冕之王向前踏了几步，每一步看起来都十分艰难；他周身似乎有看不见的恶魔钳制着他，叫他冷汗涔涔，难以为继。发泄过后，他似乎已耗尽了全部的心力。渐渐地，他单膝跪了下来。

“如果让你伤心了，我向你请罪。你要怎样都行，只是不要动我们的孩子。相信我，交给我，你就会理解我现在的感受。你的眼睛，还有你的脊骨，维吉尔的灵魂，只要你理解，我们会回来的。你会比任何时候都健康。”

“ _你不懂，孩子。你不懂。_ ”安杰罗无奈地摇头。不知为何，他那仿佛将要燃尽一切的怒火转瞬即逝，就像孩童手中的烟花棒。就好像他有自己的一套运作系统，而无冕无意中影响了他的工作——安杰罗无法解释，他们认为重要的东西不同。毕竟他们被注予了不同的情绪和意义（他们就是为此而分开的）。所以生来就无法真正理解对方，就只是容忍。

现在就是容忍的极限了。

“不懂的是你！”无冕之王突然激动起来，甚至一手揽过但丁。“你看，我们的Omega在这。他健康又美丽，还那么爱他的哥哥，为此甚至可以忍受任何屈辱。他还怀着我们的孩子！这不是我们共同的追求吗？如果你也是我的一部分，能打动我的就应该能打动你，为什么你没有回来？为什么不和我一起共享这胜利的果实？你到底在死撑什么——维吉尔还有什么不满？！”

虚无之泪叹了一口气，果然还是走到这一步了。

“ _原来如此……你和维其略达成了共识，他在你体内。爱欲安抚了自尊，自尊则认可了爱欲获得的力量和胜利。_ ”安杰罗煞有介事地颔首。“ _好吧，看来已经无路可退了。_ ”

“你愿意回来了吗？”

“ _你过来，我告诉你真相。你没按照我的期望走，封印已经没有意义了。_ ”

无冕之王迟疑了一下。“你说真相会杀死我们。”

“ _怎么，对但丁的爱这么没有自信？你不是认为新到手的这份力量能够战胜一切吗，建立在自我欺骗之上的感情可不配称为真爱。这么多年了，半心半意的爱是如何让你患得患失、如覆薄冰，你应该比我更有体会。_ ”安杰罗向他伸出了手，“ _来吧，如果你知道了真相，仍然坚持_ ** _ **这一刻**_** _的想法，我自会承认这份果。_ ”

无冕之王颔首，正准备过去，但丁拽住了他。

“他可信吗？你不会像刚刚那些维吉尔一样 **自杀** 吧？”但丁内心充满了不安，虽然他大部分没听懂，但是以漫画来比喻，这出完全是维吉尔的各种思想自己撞车，只不过实体化了而已。真亏他老哥能做到这地步。不过不管怎么样，他知道维吉尔爱他了——还有什么能比这更魔幻的？林黛玉本黛的他还能作到什么地步？但丁……虽然知道不应当，其实他很好奇。再说，维吉尔决定的事，谁拦得住？

“他终究会为了我们共同的利益妥协。对自己……对我有点信心。我可以以我们孩子的名义起誓。”维吉尔抓起但丁的手，两厢脉脉，最终，自尊放水了；他用唇蹭了一下但丁的手背，如同蜻蜓点水。“这是定金，剩下的回来再拿。”他笑容浅浅，语调轻巧，在这一瞬间宛若少年，好像这些年从未存在。这是维其略。“等着我，弟弟。我会战胜自己，还你完整的我。”

来到安杰罗面前，无冕之王颇有些心疼地抚摸他的眼角。

“为什么要做到这个地步？让你伤成这样也要守住的理由是什么……”

魔王截住了他的手腕。

“ _我感到你的力量不足以击败我心中的恶魔。确定不再考虑一下？只要你杀了但丁，或者让我种成和我们一样的盆栽，时间会抹去你的空洞。成为神的你将舍弃过去，不再有任何恐惧。何必把自己吊在爱恋的钢丝绳上？_ ”

“我确定。我相信但丁。如有万一，把他囚禁起来就是了。”

“ _只怕你不会有那个机会了，你将为你的天真付出不可挽回的代价。我保证。_ ”他顽固地与自尊对视，目光中有恳切的挽留。就像是……生命最后的慈悲。

“请你放手吧。相信我，对你我而言，不会有比失去但丁更恐怖的事了。”

“ _那么，如你所愿。_ ”魔王疲倦般沉下眼睑，嘴角噙着一丝嘲讽又扭曲的笑意，那仿佛大仇得报。“ _希望你醒来后……仍然能够这么想。_ ”

一阵冲天噬地的光芒中，一个黑发绿瞳的瘦弱少年漂浮其中，他悲伤的目光直慑人心。

命运果然是不可欺骗的，他还是走到了这一步——

“纯爱之证维其略”

“自尊之冕吉尔维”

“虚无之泪安杰罗”

“——你们枝蔓扭结,根部也相互缠绕。”

“三道锁链已毁，我看到地狱中潜藏的真名——维吉尔，你赢了（Vergil，YOU WIN）。你走吧。无论如何，请一定记得：务必相信自由。我说的是真实的……”

但丁正入迷地倾听着，他不想错过任何一丝解谜的线索。男子忧郁的话语却如同古典乐的尾音般沉下去，突兀地断了。

半魔中的幼子不安地守望着，眼睁睁看着那光芒偃旗息鼓，余下一人。

维吉尔伫立在那，缄默的背影像一座高不可攀的雪山。他睁开眼，肌肤盈盈如雪，银发闪闪动人，衣着则又变一番风情：荆棘银纹绣黑风衣，看起来充满力量。这一切中最美好的是他的眼睛——看起来像醉人的酒——分明是维其略的眼睛。

他望过来，这一眼可称暗刀温柔，但丁被电得差点跪下。

让人发软的力量及如此澎湃的维吉尔的灵魂波动……

你回来了吗？

维吉尔闪现到但丁面前，后者下意识退了一步，让其手落空了。但丁刚想抓住那只手，维吉尔已经收了回去。

他在捋自己的头发，捋完之后，那份令人心窒的情感从他眼中消失了，取而代之的是沉重到化不开的黑暗和难以言喻的……空白。

不好。

但丁想抱住他，他将但丁弹开了。

“该死的，维吉尔，你的爱就这么廉价吗？”但丁气得浑身发抖，“你为什么就不能，就不能该死的做个人呢！”

“抱歉，但丁。”维吉尔没什么诚意地说，“我终于明白了，爱不是一切。力量。亦不是。”

但丁愣住了。

维吉尔有多在乎力量，他甚至想过成为神。是什么会让他说出这种话？

“你还是坚持你那操蛋的万物于无的理念吗？我不足以让你留恋这个世界？”

“不是的。”维吉尔说，“我的出生从一开始就是个错误。但丁，你也是。所以我要带你走。”

没给人反应时间，他攻了过来。

他太快了，但丁……因为RG失判，正中一招。

不知道什么时候回归完整的阎魔刀破开了但丁的胸膛，但这不足以让传奇的恶魔猎人死亡，他的心房比这更痛。这个时候，奇迹发生了，但丁并没有感觉到应有的剧痛。维吉尔的力量透过阎魔刀传了过来，如果不是由本人制造的伤口，冰凉到近乎舒爽的触感甚至给了但丁一种他在接受什么神奇的维氏止痛法的错觉。

“ _作为回礼，我将为你展示……本来不想让你这么屈辱地死去的。这是你自找的。你不该改变我。_ ”

维吉尔……还是 _安杰罗_ ？说完，将但丁带入了他的世界。

盛宴·幕终

长梦待续……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *抱歉，虽然知道林黛玉很出戏，实在找不到更好的隐喻了。特别是她在西方译本和东方本土形象完全不同，在那边就是个姬莉叶般的存在。但我因为不了解西方文化，实在也搜不到了。如有更贴切的西方人物比喻，请告诉我。


	15. 长梦一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提示：代餐虽好，小磕怡情，大磕伤身。

在很久很久以前，在不为人知的地底世界，有一对兄弟相亲相爱，荣辱与共，那是魔界历史上极为罕见的双王时期。

今天，这对兄弟也一如既往的——

哥哥将弟弟钉在了地上，让他像一只新造的蝴蝶标本一般垂死挣扎着。哥哥眉头紧蹙，显然很不满意。在哥哥看来，弟弟简直在耍他：他的进攻漫不经心，在无意义的地方耗费了太多魔力以作防御（好像他真能杀了他似的）。且不过是一点失血，豁口已经瞬间愈合，弟弟却像跟自己手中细长的刀产生了什么特殊情谊，不仅没有逃避的意思，反而用魔力将要把她拔出的哥哥制住，停留时间之长甚至让其长在了身上。仿佛这把刀天生就在弟弟胸口支棱着（不可否认这该死的动人）。不过这些显然都不至于让他的弟弟，一代魔王脸色惨白，目光中满是小动物对自己的生死无能为力般的哀恸。

他哥哥的目光像魔界里，比人界要寒凉一千倍的红色月光一般降落下来。

“真难看啊，我亲爱的兄弟。”他的哥哥银冠怒发、气宇轩昂地屹立着。着中世界名流们会穿的华服，紫色的绸布连同他精致的单镜片折出冷艳光泽，几分疏离又颇具挑逗。两种截然相反的气质竟可以求同存异地出现在一个人身上。不愧是他的哥哥。此时他浑身浴血，却仍挂着从温泉会所里出浴一般优雅又闲适的微笑。“哦，拜托，放手。你让我以为我们回到了3岁。”

“停手，哥哥，求你了。”弟弟声嘶力竭地紧攥着试图改变切割方向的刀刃，鲜血沿着素如新雪的皓腕滑下（那吸引了哥哥的视线，他毫不掩饰自己的兴致勃勃），阎魔刀嘲笑般闪耀着，但他顾不得跟她置气了。“你不能这么做。”幸好，稠密的刘海和如阳光下的瀑布一般铺展开的银色长发为他濡湿的双眼打了掩护。他剧烈地呼吸着，却没有力气哭：怕自己一泄气哥哥就会拿到他想要的。

“我当然可以——应该说为什么不行？我已经受够这样的日子了。”哥哥眯起了眼，目光凝聚风暴。“500年了，你不跟我睡觉，也不肯陪我好好打上一架。就连我的代餐老婆都死了……200多任？算了，谁会记得自己吃过的披萨呢。——听话，让我打了吧。旧的不去新的不来，既然他们这么喜欢睡，就让他们彻底回归混沌。而且，身为一位伟大的母亲，你怎么可以勉强自己未出世的孩子诞生在他不感兴趣的世界？下一个会更好，我向你保证。——听懂了就放手，我保证两秒就结束，一点都不痛。”

“这可是我们的孩子，还是双胞胎！你怎么可以为了这点小事就要处决他们！——妈妈我不同意啦！！而且，而且，”弟弟的泪水在他大得过分的眼睛里打转，“历来从来没有魔王怀孕，越强大的恶魔越不可能生产，我真的宁可自己弱一点……无论如何这是一个奇迹。不管多久，我都要等到他开花结果。不然我决不死心！”

“所以你的意思是，你爱这两个没见过面的家伙胜过我，即使与我反目也无所谓，是这样吗？”

他的弟弟倔强地回瞪他，意思也很明显：随你爱怎样怎样，反正我不会改变。有本事你就从我的魔核上踏过去。

“好，非常好。”哥哥微微勾起酒窝——这当然是个让人如沐春风的满分微笑，但那是在对哥哥其人不了解的前提。弟弟霎时瞳孔扩大，不要——。

说两秒就是两秒。多0.001毫秒都没有。忍耐了500年终于爆发的哥哥完整地掘出了弟弟的子宫，还从里边挑衅般地抠出了两坨散发着恶臭的肉块。他的表情像是……第一次上生物课却没有出现不适，反而对那青蛙尸体好奇起来的娟娟赤子。

“他们都烂在你肚子里了，你却还在做春秋大梦。”哥哥冷哼道，“醒醒吧，你已经不是小女孩了。它们只是你的肿瘤吧，魔王怎么可能怀孕。什么孩子，什么爱的结晶，骗我有意思吗？我跟你说过多少遍了，我是你的哥哥，有什么要求你可以直接提，答不答应另说，只是少跟我装女孩。等我发现什么的，我又不会读心术。动不动十几二十年，这次你竟然闹了500年，幼稚。”说话之间，他已经避开了发狂的弟弟的数次攻击——弟弟看起来精神多了，果然他没做错。只是可怜这座刚长肥的山又要重新养了。

弟弟显然没有精力跟他理论了，他只有一个念头——他的哥哥终于厌倦他了，他不要他了——他不想要他们的孩子。怎么可以这样？

“冷静点，他们还活着。我想到一个办法，我们可以试试——你都怀了他们500年了，你要是行，早就行了不是吗？”哥哥叹了一口气，“他们不吸收魔力，或许他们需要别的营养。”

“怎么说？”弟弟倏忽冷静下来——他的哥哥有时候就是有这种魔力：他能一句话逼疯他，也能一句话拯救他。他甚至怀疑一向坐怀不乱的哥哥（瞧，500年都过去了不是吗？）偶尔展现出来像刚刚那样好像他在乎似的的态度，根本只是单纯想看他的笑话，拿他消遣罢了。（坏哥哥！）但他确实发现那两块肉正如哥哥所说，还有呼吸——只有母体能感觉到他们的毛细血管怎样运动，即使那两块肉看上去就像两块肝，还是在垃圾堆里藏了很多年的那种。

“魔界不适合他们的话，人界怎么样呢？”

“我记得我已经说得很清楚了！”金发的少女激动得满头的公主卷都在跳，“为什么你们总是像上了发条的闹钟，每天都要我再折腾一遍呢？你们不是说我是你们的珍宝，无论我做出什么样的决定都会尊重我吗？这是我自己的人生，人生只有一次啊，为什么我的幸福不能我说了算？你们谁能帮我过日子吗？不能。那凭什么这么切身我自身利益的事情不能我做主，无论对错，我自己承担呢。我告诉过你们，我不是不需要，只是时机未到。现在的我还太年轻，太幼稚，没见过世面，更不懂为人之道。很容易和那些女孩一样，把婚姻当作赌博，制造了一堆麻烦还只会躲回娘家哭。甚至因为无法回家，只能把自己关在修道院。你们想看到自己的女儿因为家庭矛盾被迫把自己关进修道院孤独终老吗？社会不会给结婚了的女孩子任何辩解的机会！我才不想在万无准备的前提下只能做别人家掌心的小鸟，给块肉吃就满足了这么低级的事情！结婚和幸福这么重要的哲学，为什么大家不等到更睿智一些的年龄再来做决定，避免这些愚蠢的事情呢？我觉得，至少要到30岁，不，放在我55岁的时候再来思量。如果那个时候还有人跟我求婚，我才会考虑相信他呢！”

公主忧郁地叹了一口高处不胜寒，世界无我的气，双手合十，陶醉地展望着那仿佛承载了她想要的一切的蓝白晴空。

“50岁以前，我要周游世界，收罗万象美景，寻找我心中的‘缪斯’。等到我有足够的实力去开一次画展，排队的人从市中心排到城外……你们看，届时我也可以从这些人里找嘛。起码他们是真正懂我、欣赏我的人；有共同话题，就不容易离婚。……没错，我的丈夫，必须欣赏我的画——这没得商量！反正对于现在的我来说，结婚毫无意义！你们就放过我吧！！”

隔着被她关上的车窗玻璃，她的父母正不顾形象地在外敲打，两把嘴张合之激烈基本保持了平日里向他们的政敌连珠炮的水准。但他们的宝贝公主显然什么都没听见（老复读机了，根本没有听的必要）。她徜徉在自己的世界里，甚至为自己的背景画上了黑暗王座——这一刻，她感觉自己像穿上华美盔甲的女战神，空茫的血色苍穹下，她没用的姐妹们都倒下了，唯有她一个人还紧攥武器，孤独地奋战着。

即使战斗到最后一刻！

“知道了，知道了。总之就，我的幸福无所谓，重要的是家族的传承是吧？”被逼迫多日，甚至启用假禁食计划也被无视的公主绝望地微笑起来，“总之趁着年轻生个孩子就行了是吧？我现在就去找！生，我给你们生！但从今以后，你们身边，有儿无我……反正我只是个生育的工具。”

少女哽咽地踩下了油门。

出于一时意气离家出走的公主自然没有过多准备，车子半路就撞上树（幸好没有撞到人）就360度翻转，她只好爬出来弃车前行。高跟鞋也断了，只得当一回赤脚精灵。她一瘸一拐地提着真丝裙子，遍体鳞伤却满面荣光：这件有趣的事以后可以写进她的个人传记！勇士总是运途坎坷，童话的结局才值得催人泪下不是吗？她都能想象到人们将怎样歌颂她——她真勇敢，她真可爱！

但无论怎样试图不去想自己的伤，痛楚仍实实在在折磨她，她马上又遐想到刚上岸的小美人鱼。这让她又强行略过下一段阵痛，精神振奋起来了。她打算晚饭后就画下自己这幅正点的“战姿”，命名为《命运之夜》怎么样？会不会太俗。

她没有想到，今晚的确是她的命运之夜。

前方的骚动让她停了下来。

一群人正围着一个人踢打辱骂，从未独自出行的公主本能地感到害怕，想找个地方躲起来，却又很担心那人被打死。她估摸着一下周围的环境，计从心来。

“有了！”

公主捡起一块石头，以在射场上练出来的准头打碎了不远处的路灯，灯罩掉下来吸引了他们的注意。这个时候，这边的能见度只能依靠更远的路灯，望过来只有大片近森林的黑暗，还有一辆翻成底朝天的车。

打手们面面相觑。

“救……命……呀……是谁撞了我……我死得好惨啊……是你们，是你们吗……别想跑！”说着，她颤巍巍走过来，血淋淋的手抖呀抖，金色的长发在黑夜中摇晃着，配上她与夜同色的衣裙，远远看起来像只有个头和一双染血的白手在空中飘。

先不论是人是鬼，碰瓷还是真事。这架势谁看了都要跑呀不是。眨眼间众人就散了个彻底。

等了五分钟没人回来，女孩呼出一口气，大胆地走了过来。

“你没事吧？”

公主递过去手时才突然感到不安……好端端的这人为什么会被打呢。该不会是坏人吧？

正当她萌生退意，却被对方一下捉住了皓腕。

不知是因为冒昧还是这人的手太冰凉，公主不由得打了个寒噤。

“感谢小姐相助。”对方清脆而低沉的嗓音像一剂强效镇静剂般注入她的心脏。她不知道怎么形容，没有人能拒绝这声音的主人的。“我该怎么报答你呢？”

“呃……可以吗？”公主霎时眼睛一亮，双手合十，这使她即使整个人灰头土脸，也仍然能像天使一样发散着粉红光波。“是这样，我也受伤了，我身上没带钱，如果您要去医院的话，能不能顺带……捎上我？”说到最后她蜷成一团，表情非常羞耻。因为，因为按照他们那边的规则，一位有身份的淑女是不允许未经父母同意而主动跟绅士邀约的。

……不过也没关系吧？没有人会拒绝她的。不如说，这位先生如果知道她是谁，他一定会为此感到骄傲的。她可是被誉为（其实是臭名昭著）“惹不起的高岭之花”呢。

“可以呀。”就说吧！不过你礼仪课没学好哦，你应该说“感到非常荣幸”！

“非常感谢您，好心的先生！”不过看在他长得好看的份上，公主决定不让他尴尬了，反正这种小事他很快会在随着年长躲不过去的社交舞会上熟悉的吧。“啊对了……我该怎么称呼你？”

“我们那边的规矩——能够说出口的不是真名。一会我写给你，不好意思。”这位装束十分可观的绅士捋了一把他那头打理得一丝不苟的火焰头，托了托他经历了一场浩劫却奇迹般毫发无损的单镜片。“顺便问一下，你愿意为我生对孩子吗？”

少女坐上王座的时候，依然觉得至今所遭遇的事比她前半生都要有趣。

从医院的病历本上，少女得知了他的真名。但那位不让她这么称呼他，说是“会发生可怕的事情，请不要这么做”。那叫什么呢。随你高兴。“托尼？”“可以。”不知为什么，这个她信手沾来的，她念念不忘的某位搬了家再也没法帮她做发型的理发师的名字，他看上去还挺高兴。

总之，孩子的爸爸就决定是托尼先生了。啊……这一点都不奇怪，托尼先生是很难得的。你瞧，他耐心地陪她做完检查，清理了小伤口，发现无大碍，便顺道双双做了常人非常避讳的全套婚前检查。

他们走在路上，无论她的眼睛停留在什么地方超过三秒，他都会默不作声地领她进去，不由分说地给她挑东西，而且他的建议确实无可挑剔。不知不觉他手上提了一堆东西，全是她的。他甚至在她走神的功夫偷偷订了辆新车，取的时候她才知道。不知道他怎么办到的，她那辆可是有价无市的绝版，他竟然搞了一辆差不多的来。最后他们驾着车回去。

少女虽然不是真正意义上的公主，却也身出名流，不乏追求者。但这么细心的男人确实还是少。当然了，这不足以打动她。在她的世界里，这应该是一个男人、或者一个丈夫必备的基础条件，不足挂齿。

车子一路开进森林，就在女孩禁不住开始担心时，眼前的视野豁然开朗，黑沉沉的密林深处竟然屹立着一座巍峨的城堡。枯死的荆棘和黑色的蓓蕾将洁白的壁垒纠缠得严丝合缝，形成强烈的视觉反差——它简直像从素描画里直接掏出来的建筑。与周边形形色色的森林和天空作比，这里看上去就像是……被诅咒了。

有那么几秒钟，男人以一种她看不懂的目光凝视着那些诡谲的玫瑰蓓蕾，像是在悼念某种永恒的失去。

亦或是她天生浪漫的因子作祟罢。

托尼先生很快回过头，朝她展开那没有人能拒绝的笑容（和那非常…可爱的单镜片）。但女孩依然坚定不移——她不会忘记她是来干什么的。

完成任务，获得自由。

所以为何不能直呼其名，他是什么来历，对她有没有兴趣。她不打算做更深的探究——他们不该有太深的牵扯。知道他身体健康，人品和五官过关，不会给孩子留下什么遗传病，她就知足了。

有趣的是，不管托尼先生表现得多么到位，女孩始终觉得他和自己是一国的人：他笑容得体，却眼神清净，决没有跟某些猪一样只看重外表。倒有点像舞会中那些因为政治目的接近她的未来继承人们。

那么事情应该是很简单的。

那扇城门般的大门无风自动，一面镜子掳掠了女孩的视线——不，那镜子里的托尼先生穿着完全不同。他像是一位穿越过来的古希腊贵族：缠绕成弧的薄纱堆叠在胸口，飘逸的披巾随意悬吊着；通体渐变的淡橘粉像是把晚霞裹在了身上。如此光彩照人的装扮，却在胸前不合时宜地别了一支黯然凋零的勿忘草——它沉重的幽蓝色叫人难以释怀。月光一般的、柔软利落的短刘海又弯又翘，自由地浮起来（空气刘海），高悬着的雪色大马尾极有威势地在他的腰际甩动。搭配慑人的翦水秋眸，苍白圣洁的面庞——这会是这腐烂的世界允许存在的真实吗？

明明是和托尼先生一样的脸，却漂亮得叫人无分性别。

他（或是她？）一眨不眨地望着她，那目光谈不上灼热或者冷漠，却很难让人归类为友好——更像是审视。女孩幻视到动物园里的蛇。

“亲爱的弟弟，你怎么来了。”托尼先生的皮靴发出了一声欢呼般的声响——他上前半步，双手轻抬，然而也就到此为止了。一瞬间他敛去了那种自然的快乐，又回到了那副令人无趣的盔甲里。只留下眼睛灼灼放闪——甚至让人不解他为何要忍耐这样激烈的情感——那就像人偶活过来。

女孩联想到庸碌的人们下班突然见着一大树圣诞彩灯挂在家里。

“你说得好像我不关心你，那不是真的。”他的弟弟看起来倒是更淡定的那一个，话语完美却让人倍感疏离。就好像他戴上了面具似的（她能分辨出来，这是一种上流人士耳濡目染的本能了）只是话音未落，他已经被托尼先生拥入怀中。（这意想不到的画面让女孩吃了一惊，因为她以为托尼先生会了解，她开始紧张起来了……）两个人紧紧地抱了一下。最终，弟弟安抚般拍了拍哥哥，托尼先生才恋恋不舍地放手了。他的视线久久地停留在弟弟身上，令后者脸上有一些不虞。

可悲的“单相思”，还是让人为难的那一种——家家都有本难念的经呢。女孩想。与此同时，在某个女人生来就有的清单上，“忠诚”那项，女孩大方地给哥哥打了个勾。

“你觉得怎样？”哥哥没头没脑地问。

“她很好。”弟弟颔首，耸了耸肩，“很高兴你找到了，我还以为你这次要被人打上至少一个月——怎么这次不找有夫之妇了？”

“你在乎？”哥哥歪头，尾音十分的活泼。自称艺术家的女孩会“职业病”地抓住各种特别，但即使是以古灵精怪出名的她，也捉摸不透这对兄弟之间索绕的那股难以言说的气氛。

这不能怪她，再强烈的暗示也唤不起完全陌生的概念。

“就这样。”弟弟不置可否地拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，“好好干。一切拜托，老哥。”

哥哥的眉头蹙了起来。

“怎么，难道你还想留我吃晚饭？”弟弟笑得眉眼弯弯，却不知怎么泄出一丝嗤笑。就像是某位贵族看穿了她的谎言，令女孩心头狂跳。但他只是越过了他们。

甚至都没有假惺惺地跟她作别。某种意义上倒是让她松了口气，甚至觉得这人挺有趣——现在她觉得托尼先生不特别了，因为这个人更像她。

他步步向前，走姿既慵懒又优雅——一边踢玩着他那身睡袍般的衣裙下摆。款式繁复的罗马靴按照某种慢电音的韵律在庞大的宫殿客厅里敲出有趣的回音。

他哥哥的视线一直跟随，直到他靠近门。

“美丽的雏鹰。”他悠悠地开口，“我这么称呼她。”

弟弟顿了顿，再开口时显而易见的语调上扬，连带周身那股自出场以来压得她几近窒息的压迫感都消失了。“不错的爱称。”

说来奇怪，他胸口那朵勿忘我怎么好像换了一朵，好鲜艳。硬要说的话，雏鹰小姐更喜欢先前那朵。那有一种残缺的美。而且他不能更完美了——那会灼伤别人的眼睛。

……等等，这不正是缪斯本斯吗！哦不。我画不出来，我画不出来的。那种气质怎么可能完美地铺展在画纸上，甚至拿来杜撰？那简直是一种玷污。可是，可是。如果艺术不能超脱现实，那还有什么值得追求？她痛苦地闭上了眼。

-Tbc-


	16. 长梦二

“还是没有胃口？”哥哥来到雏鹰的身边，注意到她脚边上一餐他为她送来的餐点：卖相良好的食物依然乱中有序地码在篮子里，不仅没有消失，还多了一些插得恰到好处的纸花——明显被主人当成了什么排解压力的摆件。她就不饿吗？“不吃东西会无法保证健康，如果你的思维因此停摆，你还用什么捉住灵感。”

“我知道，对不起。”雏鹰叹息了一口，木讷地在水桶里甩了几下，不知道第几次将画涂掉了。揭下来摆在一边叠成小山的又一个废纸堆——相似的高度还有好几摞。眼见托尼先生蹲下来也摆弄起那个“面包花束”，经他稍加修整，还更有趣了。她苍白地笑了。“让您见笑了。我只是……我只是想完成作业，才能安心。”

托尼先生看着她又摆上一张白纸，然后用炭条寥寥几笔绘出一个人体的大概轮廓，背景的大致轮廓她也都安排上了。然后她换鹅毛笔，出乎意料地先把背景涂上，完全避开了人体部分——这样修改起来不会很麻烦吗？如果最后出来的主人公手感不好，再好的背景不也就浪费了吗？托尼先生没见过这种反人类画法，这一次他没有走开。

画完了背景，雏鹰刻意看了他几眼——她太认真了，托尼先生早以为她把他忘了。他兴致盎然地抬眉。只见不消多久，画中的人体就变得跟他一模一样了。一颦一笑，服饰细节，甚至伸出手要抱不抱的矜持与惊喜，完美复刻了那天他们兄弟会面的刹那。哥哥甚至感觉画里的他更像他自己：比起那天他刻意压制的面瘫脸，画中表现得更张扬和邪恶。

——他不记得自己在这个女孩面前扮演的是这样的人设。这让哥哥危险地蹙眉。

当然，没让这个表情停留超过一秒钟。

雏鹰两厢对比，骄傲地点了点头，但三秒不过，她又叹了一口气。

“你应该自信一点，你的艺术理解确实令人印象深刻。”

“我不明白。”女孩却沮丧地说，“我的技艺并没有退步，画任何东西都没有问题。为什么你弟弟不行？明明你们长着一样的脸，我却无法定义他。难道真正的‘缪斯’无法被定义？”

“你把他捧上了神坛，产生了类似偶像包袱的效应，自然放不开。一旦一个画家为了迎合大众摒弃自己的情感和风格，而不是试图将心爱之物纳为己用。不管他坚持了多少年，他都和被美丽事物和规范比划着走，一台相机，一个绊手绊脚的新人没什么两样。千篇一律，远不值得被铭记。”

新鲜而有趣的理论。

雏鹰下意识想反驳，却苦于找不到词。片刻后，她的金色波浪卷儿跟着主人摇摆起来。

“照相机成品不过黑白，还会失却真实轮廓。怎么能跟一笔一划实事求真的画儿比。而且，真实才是艺术家应该奉行的基本素养……我连真实都把握不住，又如何能锦上添花？还是那天的相会纯粹是一场梦，根本没有你弟弟这个人？”雏鹰忍不住又盯着他那张明明和弟弟一样的脸，然后失望地摇头。

“你们一点都不像。你我完全可以幻视成负之极负，这很衬你。可是我实在弄不清你弟弟是什么角色。我曾试图把他变现成最纯粹的光明，或者太阳，但怎么看都是另一个人，就是不像他。他的气质太复杂了……”

“把他想象成一位为了挽救丈夫而献出自己的孩子，但并不引以为荣，也不自以为耻的神人怎么样？他对丈夫甚至没有多少爱意，单纯只是觉得丈夫只有一个，孩子还能再生。”托尼先生蛊惑般地压低了声音，将每一句话拉得如歌如泣，目光中更似有鬼火浮动。“就像是一位伪神。他生来是吃人的恶魔，但他违抗自己的本能；他想要逆天而行，成为受人敬仰的天使。然后，他把自己钉在十字架上，挑衅又有趣地瞅着愤怒绝望地望着自己的哥哥。”

“——在哥哥的怀中，抱着弟弟的两个孩子。哥哥杀害了丈夫。他是弟弟狂热的信徒，他满心以为这样他的弟弟就能回来。却不知他的弟弟正是故意挑衅上帝才有此一出，为的就是摆脱他的弱点，为成神做铺垫。哥哥也在计划中。此刻，他感到弟弟背叛了他。”女孩试图补全暧昧的部分，目光之神魔不输哥哥——看到了，她看到了，一伸手就能抓住了。“他的弟弟并不爱任何人，他只会成全他自己。他也只属于他自己。打动别人也好，触怒别人也好，于他而言只是孩童心血来潮的消遣罢了。 _其实无所谓的_ ** _ **。**_** 而且，即使世界对他而言是这样的毫无悬念、了无生趣，不死之身的他依然被迫活着。弟弟指望着有一个人能打败他，送走他。而唯一能够杀死他的人——”

“你画他就画他，为什么我要当他的陪衬？”她一边说着一边不自禁描出轮廓，哥哥看出那不是弟弟。

雏鹰笑了：“并不，你俩是彼此灵魂的基石，缺一不可。”从她的表情，哥哥已经预见了成功。和那些装腔作势、固守陈规的愚蠢画师不同，在自己的领域上，雏鹰既大胆又注重细节，连哥哥这样挑剔的人也很难挑她的刺。哥哥终于不用再心疼她浪费的那些纸——当时的纸张有价无市，而弟弟的风貌但凡有一次能成功复现在纸上，强迫症的哥哥都会为此懊悔一生的。从前总是他自己画，他不愿意他的弟弟长时间在别人面前展示自己，也确定没人能见着弟弟一面就能将他画下来（无数人类画师验证了这一点），但雏鹰很特别……希望她不会让自己失望吧。

她完成那副画后就直接晕过去了。确实，这幅画值得呕心沥血，他有理由相信，雏鹰是被弟弟迷倒的。他双眼放光地捧着那副他以为此生得不到的画，几乎能看到画中人冲他调皮地眨眼睛。

对着装裱好的画花痴了半天，他才想起了躺在冰冷的地板上被他遗忘的挖井人，赶紧抢救一下。

夜半，画中的弟弟从画上自然地走了下来，画框里只剩下漂亮的布景。

他的落地瞬间点燃了整个房间——满室圣诞节的彩灯旋转着舞，将这个高雅的房间活生生变成了迪厅。好像假正经的白领换上艳服，这才是所谓的真实。

弟弟哭笑不得——多少年了，哥哥还觉得他喜欢这个——将彼此不要的爱硬塞给对方算是他俩心照不宣的小情趣了。比如说，哥哥做事循规蹈矩，不喜欢心血来潮的约会和率性而为的着装。这就是他上次为什么不请自来还将哥哥特地为他订制的托加袍当睡衣穿。

哥哥正端坐在他最喜欢的那把亚特斯蓝色的沙发上，单手支颐，茶几上还摆了两杯热腾腾的咖啡（真的够了）。而弟弟——弟弟是被强制传唤来的。用 ** **真名**** 。

弟弟幽幽地叹息，丝毫没意识到自己的口气已经认命了。“你到底在发什么疯，竟然让人类画出了魔界之门的链接——当我是随叫随到的狗吗？你愿意住在墓穴里是你的事，我可没这癖好。老实说，人界的空气太清新了，每次来我都感觉像被灌了一鼻子生姜。你怎么就好这口。”

哥哥走过来，拥住他。弟弟闹了一小会儿别扭，最后勉为其难地被他搂着。

“你还记得，这是你为我建的墓。”

“这是我最诚挚的祝福哦。”弟弟露出可爱的小虎牙。“我可是个慷慨的弟弟。希望你和你老婆还满意这个棺材。”

“她们短暂得就像昙花，我裤子都没脱呢，她们就过世了。”哥哥用手梳玩着他的秀发，“跟我的宠物吃醋，你不觉得自己很掉价吗？”

“是是是，你就是真理，你说什么都对。”弟弟甩开他一把坐到余温尚存的宝座上，他的哥哥撑在他上方。

“我会私藏这一副。明天一早，我会消除她关于你的记忆，和其它证物。”被弟弟躲避烦了，哥哥毫无廉耻地将弟弟抱起来放在自己腿上。“开始我以为她只是三分钟热度，可明显不是。她想拿你来开画展，却不知无意打动了我的她手下的画已经拥有力量，能够具象化任何恶魔（相当于开通了两个世界的通道）。唯有你，万一被人类当成什么便宜召唤券，比如我们在床上的时候被召过去……这可过分有趣了。”他的哥哥邪笑着眯起眼睛，看起来色得要死。噢够了，别老跟孩子似的被他牵着走，任他随便打发过去。

“你不该提点她的。”弟弟不满地掐住他的脖子，使上了七分的力道，他哥哥笑眯眯地、可恶的、游刃有余地瞅着他。“更过分的是，她竟然凭着这压根不符的故事夺得了你的欢心。这算什么。”

“才不是，至少她抓住了我想传递给她的东西。你灵魂的本质——既天真烂漫，又腐烂不堪——凡人可无法穿过你的皮相去体味其中的真髓。”哥哥将咖啡杯递到他嘴边，后者不配合地翻了个白眼。在哥哥开始用杯沿模拟嘴唇调戏他的时候，他才无奈地小嗦一口，随即酸得整张脸都皱了起来。那让哥哥捧腹大笑。（太过分了，魔王不要面子的吗！）好半晌他才缓过来。“总之，她为我实现了理想。你不喜欢人界，来也躲着我悄悄来。我的画太有个人风格，画你的时候总是画出魅魔。你不配合，我便始终无法完成我的召唤阵。现在有了这幅画，天涯海角，你也别想摆脱我了——就像你送给我的这个诅咒。”

他的目光一扫房子。从他的视野中，我们注意到只有他的弟弟是彩色的，其它事物都是黑白的、沉闷的，像是被剥夺了生命力。包括墙上闪烁的黑白彩灯和雏鹰各式各样的作品。这其中最为奇特的是那副画——弟弟在上面的时候，连背景也是彩色的，弟弟不在了，那副背景在哥哥眼中就变成了黑白。

那个诅咒只对城堡之主有效，原因没什么可说的。

“你不喜欢，就搬出去啊。谁求你住在这了？”

弟弟假装听不懂他话语里的嗔怪，气呼呼地说。

“方便你随时来诱惑我的老婆，让她们一个都不爱我呗。”

“我就是玩玩。如果她们对你是真爱，应该能凭她们口中伟大的真爱之力跨过去的不是吗~”

“我要求不高，喜欢我的皮囊就好。你让她们一口一个你，把我当替身，睡起来跟被强迫一样，不觉得自己很缺德？”

“哇哦，瞧瞧我听到了什么。缺德？你认真的吗哥哥？恭喜你承包了我200年的笑点哈哈哈哈哈。妈呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。我这辈子都没听过这么好笑的笑话。这个词从你嘴里出来可太有说服力了~~”弟弟笑出了泪花，差点从哥哥怀里翻出去。注意到哥哥越来越黑的脸色，他总算消停了。一阵沉默后，弟弟缓缓抚上哥哥的脸，那反而被年长者躲了开。好像坐在腿上的弟弟不是他放的似的。

没有恶魔知道爱的定义，他们都不约而同默认这是一场你情我愿的游戏——认真你就输了。即使如此，仍然有些东西会失控。这种失控偶尔可以感知，却不在恶魔理解的范畴内。大多时候它只是被忽略，不断累积叠加，直到化身为值得处理的暴力。

很早以前他们就学会了，如果无法给出答案，就用伤害来抵消伤害，一个条件来谈另一个条件。他们贯彻自己来拿的真理，天性使然，不折手段。

“你真不该叫她雏鹰。”弟弟抿起唇，天大的委屈在他那双漂亮的眼睛里打转。“之前我们圈养的那只雏鹰我俩抢着玩，不小心撕成两半，你还不甘示弱地把它吃下去。就好像在说死了它也是你的。”

“事实上，我每一任老婆都叫这个。只是除了这次，你每次都背着我来，不知道罢了。”哥哥拍拍他的头，“没人会对火锅里的食材产生特殊感情的，我的弟弟。”

“火锅里的食材可不会前凸后翘啊——”

“只要我愿意，没什么不可以的。只是这样以后你饭都不会让我吃了吧？”

“你——你给我磕红魂！”

“红魂也可以前凸后翘。”

“闭嘴！再说，再说我就让你前凸后翘……”弟弟凑过去，被哥哥死死钳制。后者挑眉魅笑。“挑衅我也没用，我不打算在这里——这可是我的墓，不想被你弄脏了。”

“去你的！”弟弟终于如愿堵上了他哥哥的嘴，哥哥放手得恰到好处。

雏鹰常常在发呆。盯着的事物各不相同，呆滞的表情却如出一撤。

“想家了吗？”哥哥于是问道。“我可以送你回去。”

“不是的……”雏鹰捂着自己的胸口，困惑于其莫名的隐隐作痛。“我感觉……忘记了什么重要的事情。”

“既然被你遗忘了，就代表它不够重要。”哥哥怜爱地摸了摸她的头，有时候他觉得她那困惑又执拗的神情很像他的弟弟。

更何况她和他的弟弟一样，比起他本人更专注自己的孩子——只不过雏鹰的孩子是画罢了。当然这无所谓，更方便他入戏，产生爱屋及乌的情绪。他看向她微微隆起的小腹——受到父爱普照的孩子会更健康成长吧。

“可是……”

“如果你找不到灵感，我可以带你去世界各地探寻，直到你找到为止。”

“真的吗？”雏鹰的欣喜溢于言表，但很快她又垂头丧气。“这不太好……”

“有什么为难吗？如果有需要，我们也可以结婚，以度蜜月的借口张皇铺饰地去。”

“那不是太麻烦你了吗？而且万一你被你家皇室与你为难的弟兄们发现（不含来拜访过的弟弟），说不定又误会你要回去篡位了。虽然我不是什么公主……但上个报纸还是躲不过去的。”

嗯，这是他杜撰的背景：在某个小国的王位斗争中失败而被流放的王子。毕竟总要有个借口解释他N年以来累积的资源——他的风度才学及财富，还有这所城堡。哥哥认为这是最符合的人设。

“那就偷偷地去，而且我除了是一名王子，还是一位魔法师。只要你认识的地方，我可以在一瞬间就把你带过去。”

……

光阴似水，岁月如梭。一年之后，雏鹰顺利诞下了一对双子。哥哥举着其中一个小小的孩子，一种前所未有的触动窜过他的灵魂。

但很快，魔界之王冷静了下来，他默默地观察着雏鹰喜笑颜开地逗弄着另一个孩子，开始琢磨该怎样安排他们的命运。

依照他们的约定，这两个孩子一个将留在人间，交给雏鹰的父母；另一个则送给哥哥隐居的母亲——只是官方说法。其实另一个会按照魔界规程在魔界流放，以恶魔的身份自己想办法活下去。哪怕他只是个婴孩（正像是人界中某些有着自己信仰的异国蛮族为出生三天的婴孩灌下烈酒，扔雪山上放上一晚，顶得过去才能证明是被神认可的存在，弱者没有人权这样相似的规则）。但如果他没有能耐在魔界长大，显然不配作为魔王之子。本来这是一件再简单不过的事情。可惜有对比就有伤害，跟被留下的那位相比，在大部分人类的看法里，这种做法堪比穷山恶水的刁民看不起双子中的女孩，为了更好地养男孩而活埋她。又或者古老的王室视双胞胎为不详，为了长子牺牲另一个一样。是惨绝人寰，十恶不赦的。

但那跟他们没关系。恶魔不从幼年时就在残酷的竞争中学会吞噬同类，死得或早或晚而已。他们没有人类那么多因为体质纤弱又头脑过剩衍生出的复杂体系。魔王纠结的地方在于他留下谁就决定了谁是被抛弃的废物，他将永远无法回到故乡，也失去了身为魔王之子的荣誉。当然兴许他在人界会成为佼佼者，但征服这些脆弱的虫子一点意义都没有，还不如留着他们做披萨、消遣之类。

更让他为难的是，他的弟弟或许有其它想法。光是想象他就不寒而栗了。

-Tbc-


	17. 长梦三

这一犹豫，两个孩子就七八岁大了，雏鹰也出落成了水灵灵的女王大人。

这些年华对魔界之王而言算不上什么，哥哥依然坐在他最喜欢的沙发上，但是在他眼中这就是把黑色的沙发，不管它的颜色让曾经的自己有多满意，现在也只是和着他本人一起成为雏鹰眼中的数幅画。而他甚至无法亲自欣赏其色彩，有点可惜。

当然，这不是一边堆成山的黑色勿忘我（它们应该是蓝色）的原因。应该说不应该是。

他看向窗外，雏鹰正在教两个孩子认花，他们的花园栽满了雏鹰种下的各式各样的花。不过开得再好，它们在他眼中也是黑白的。连孩子也是。

哥哥突然想知道孩子的颜色。但自从雏鹰生产后，他便再没有跨出过这个城堡。

来自魔界的勿忘草们在他耳边嘶声催促，他们因没有得到哥哥的青睐而躁动不安，那就像弟弟的心情——那曾经会让哥哥心情愉悦。

他终是拿起了其中一朵，光芒闪过，花瓣隐去，一行行血字像烟花一般在空中绽开又消散：

你再不回家，我会将人界变成我们的家。

雏鹰是哥哥的猎艳史上，唯一一个逃脱了他弟弟毒爪的女人。

她因为画出了弟弟受到哥哥的庇护，被抹除了关于弟弟的记忆，因此自然也不可能被魅惑了——按照他和弟弟不成文的游戏规则，弟弟只有一次机会，如果他迷不住他老婆，就不会出手第二次。但弟弟每次都能得逞，除了这一次。哥哥的前百届老婆天天睡着相似的哥哥，却其实孤独终老，死前都仍惦记着一面之缘的弟弟。她们还不敢说，只是让寂寞的眼神代替她们诉说。千年老妖的哥哥当然能看得出来，只是他不在乎。他在心底嘲笑她们，嘲笑自己，一切都很荒诞又有趣——他怀疑弟弟是故意的，只要痛苦的不是他一个，他就能撑下去。他了解他。弟弟确实是感情方面的王者，他也从不被任何人所困。你看，他在这里寻欢作乐，他干什么去了呢？不是勾引他老婆，就是闭关修炼，除了他身上的两块肉（孩子）能让他勉为其难地努力一下，他谁也不在乎。

但这一次确实有所不同，哥哥把弟弟框住了，只要他念起他的名字，不管弟弟在做什么，他都只能第一时间狼狈地出现在他面前。如果他再念一些禁锢的咒语，哥哥就能利用时停和这个伟大的法阵，把被传过来的弟弟卡在画里，睁着无辜的大眼看他怎样操雏鹰。他能把雏鹰叠得像影碟中的女主角，甚至令她染上了性瘾。现在，她望着哥哥的眼神只有取之不竭的爱欲——哥哥平日可没有这么卖力。

500年的利息，请好好查收一下呢，我亲爱的弟弟。现在你知道我是什么感觉了吧？我不会这么轻易放他们回去的——你为了他们晾了我整整500年，如果放回去，我不认为你会乖乖按照规则流放任何一个。还没出生你就将他们摆在我之前，我怎么能容忍别人和我分享你的关注。哪怕是我的子嗣也不行。

我要看着他们结婚生子，才能安心，相信他们有了伴侣，就不会对自己的母亲过分依恋了（或者他们兄弟搞在一起也不错，毕竟从母胎里他们就是最紧密的存在，完全可以理解）。

可想而知伟大的母亲可不吃他这一套，还会觉得他疯了，甚至干脆撕破脸为了这两个小帅哥和他开战。所以作为掩饰，他决定让雏鹰背这个锅。这样弟弟就可以理解了。

如他所愿，雏鹰被他圈养着，而两个孩子离弟弟越来越远。弟弟现在一门心思扑在了他身上。

故意让他等了几年才招来，弟弟如狼似虎地骑了上来。看到他颤抖而听话地任他摆弄，乃至流下欺辱的泪水仍不断哀求他不要离开他，哥哥觉得岁月静好，未来可期。

弟弟终于被戴上哥哥名字的项圈了。

一切会就这样定型，弟弟没什么好生气的。毕竟对于他们来说，雏鹰的寿命跟猫之于人类没什么区别。为此大做文章那就不是他们了——就像他第一次结婚，弟弟送给他一座墓一样。他本以为会更刺激呢，比如来个大地震什么的。但弟弟显然不想给他开人血派对。他也懒得弄。恶魔血和人血味道尝起来没什么不同，硬要说人血更甜一些，但没有多少力量，而且魔王中的哥哥不喜欢甜的。

剧情如果就这么一帆风顺下去，故事就没有意思了。命运总有办法将一切搅得支离破碎，让世界始终保持着一种平衡的残缺美。终有一天，命运亮出了它小小的爪子，而哥哥对此无知无觉。

“你从来没有评价过我画里的色彩，明明你为我变的衣服都那么漂亮。”雏鹰低垂着眼角，盈盈的水光在其中闪动。“是难看到你实在无力评价么？”

“不是的。”因为它们在这座城堡里是黑白的，而因为一些原因，现在他无法带她户外写生。而且为了避免回到城堡里可能会出现的问题，以前他们周游世界时，就算他看得到也避免了相关评价。

没想到还是被在意了。夸其它的地方不够么？

不过确实他现在几乎没办法挑出雏鹰画的毛病了，要有什么可以做文章，那就是色彩方面的表达形式了。雏鹰更加努力，每天锲而不舍地问着。他实在没办法向她解释他是这座城堡里唯一的色盲，他为她挑的符合她肤质的衣服可是排满了一房间（黑色居多），没有证人的前提下听起来更像是一个蹩脚的善意的谎言。

于是他找到弟弟。“把诅咒解开。”

“为什么？”他的弟弟歪头。

“我亲自来会伤到你。”

“为什么要解开？”

“雏鹰问我的问题我答不上来，我需要颜色。我要拿回我传奇批评家的荣誉。”

“我不同意。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么，要解你就自己解。”

“那会伤到你。”

“我不在乎。”

“我在乎。”

“你不在乎！”突如其来的气焰燃遍哥哥的全身，但那连一秒都没有就冷却了，仿佛只是幻觉。弟弟企图回到画里。“你不在乎。”他冷漠地复述。

哥哥脸上慢慢浮现几分惊喜，但随即变得从容和玩味。

“我没允许你回去。我还没玩够呢。”

他捉住了弟弟美丽的大马尾，他觉得弟弟就是希望如此才故作姿态。

弟弟深呼吸了一口，再回头时脸上堆满了那种令人不快的微笑。“老实说，你技术太烂了，一点劲都没有。每次回去我还要找魅魔帮忙，这样很麻烦，哥哥。”

第二天哥哥就搬走了。新的房子很美，充满色彩。哥哥从雏鹰那里重新取回了艺术家的尊严。他再也没有联系弟弟。至少在雏鹰老死之前，他暂时不想看到他了。

他开始爱上雏鹰眼中的光，那像是弟弟刚刚爱上他的时候。那会的弟弟事事依赖他，天天缠着他打架，在他的视野里消失一分钟都不行。像是没有他他就会死。

但不可能的，哪有什么恶魔离开了另一个恶魔会死？这连冷笑话都不配。哥哥不屑地嗤笑。

“斯巴达，你看着我的眼神，就像欣赏一朵花，而不是我这个人。”雏鹰会垂下她可爱的眼睛说，“我难道是花仙子吗？”

“是的，你是我的女神。”

一副挂在墙上的油画涂层裂开了，泄出另一幅画的色彩——弟弟的眼睛淌下血泪。

但丁满面泪痕，魔化的光芒猛烈地明灭。突然，光断了，他的身体重重地弹了一下，五脏翻涌，瞳孔怒张，好半晌他才稳住身形。跟着，他小心翼翼地，不可置信地将目光回转维吉尔。茫然、惊讶、惊喜……愤怒般的情感一一冲撞他，让他一时间柔肠百回、热泪盈眶。平生第一回觉得魔界的空气是如此沁人心脾。但丁揉揉脸，直勾勾地瞪视着眼前的哥哥。像是把自己的目光当成了叛逆，这样就能钉住他，留住眼前的 ** **真实**** 。

他才是 ** **真的**** ，是吧？

刚刚那是什么……太过真实了。就像是他自己亲身经历过一样，好几次他差点要吐出来。当 ** **那个世界**** 的哥哥按着翠西……不，雏鹰的时候。窒息的痛苦几乎将他碾碎。背叛的感觉至今还在他胃底翻腾——他现在真想杀个什么人。为什么这么痛苦？

“这三个人谁啊？他们怎么长着我们的脸，还有翠西？总不会是我们的前世吧。哈，哈！”但丁故意用维吉尔绝对不会放过他的音量大声嚷嚷起来，不自觉地攥紧了自己的武器。见对方无动于衷，又思量所谓的真相，他才耐着性子，不情不愿地回顾了一遍“梦”的内容。迟迟消化的讯息撑开了他的瞳眸。“等等，雏鹰是伊娃？妈年轻时这么辣？！不对啊虽然我不记事但斯巴达绝对不长这样，他那头鬃毛乱得像狗啃一样，记得吗，妈妈每次画他都会杜撰他的发型（她还把我俩画成了女孩，哈）。所以这哪来的帅哥？是你疯了还是我？”

维吉尔自醒来就一直是那副面孔了。他像是把自己当成了会说话的死人，一言一行都不带任何色彩。他的眼神也如同什么精密器械，映不出任何事物的生机。他的哥哥生来认真又漂亮，不能忍受任何徒劳无功的事情，一生有无数的“无意义”盘桓萦绕着他，令他挣扎得残忍动人。终于他不说了，却着实让人感觉他终于了解了，放弃了。这才是最恐怖的——虚无和空白接下来就是死亡。

你眼前的是一片荒漠，他终会吞噬你——但丁想起了某个维吉尔给他的告诫。而那个维吉尔也化成了一片雪花，融进眼前的人偶里了。

不管他要成为谁，他都是我的哥哥。但丁对自己说。这个想法让他感到稍许安慰。

“这是我掌握了时间法则，从被蒙杜娜吞噬的斯巴达和伊娃的灵魂记印里提出来的，也许有部分本人对于各人印象的夸大和扭曲，但经历绝大部分真实。你也能感觉到。我追查其中出现的事物，在现实中找到了证据。”维吉尔的语句波澜不惊，像是在播放早已录制好的台本。“那才是他真正的脸，他从未以真面目面对伊娃。”

“所以那个辣妹真的是伊娃！”但丁的惊呼掀飞了不远处的一大片魔界雪草，一股不祥的预感随即翻涌而上，几乎跳脱胸口。“那，那斯巴达的弟弟？如果他们关系这么 _好_ ，我怎么从不记得有这么一位叔叔？”

“那是斯巴达和蒙杜斯。”

“蒙什么？”

“蒙杜斯。”

“我知道——所以蒙什么？！”但丁暴跳如雷，“告诉我，我聋了是不是？你根本不是维吉尔，只是我的一个噩梦，是不是？”

维吉尔的目光空无一物。

后知后觉的疼痛渐渐俘获了但丁的心脏，令他视野混沌，内里翻搅。

短暂窒息的沉默后，维吉尔计算着但丁应该消化完了，于是他继续了：“斯巴达最后还是选择了离开。虽然他没有亲自动手，但他不闻不问，直到蒙杜斯找到伊娃。”

“我找到了平行世界，那里的斯巴达身边就有和你相似的蒙杜斯，毕竟是平行世界，我没有太认真。我还在想有没有其他世界能给我答案。谁料那位竟主动找到我，认出了我。他告诉我他无法在弟弟和伊娃间做出选择。说什么他走以后蒙杜斯犯不着和一个宠物为难，他暂时离开会比较好。后来，他发现那个世界的蒙杜斯落单，并且有着和自己弟弟同等的高傲和伊娃的温柔，他感到圆满，索性住下了。”

维吉尔一脸玩味——那神情让但丁的恶魔疯狂了——那和刚刚梦中的哥哥（斯巴达）完美重合了。怎么会？怎么可能这么像？而且我是谁？我是弟弟？——如果弟弟是蒙杜斯，那我是谁？为什么会这么痛苦？！

“当然，我临走的时候将那个世界毁灭了。没想到斯巴达这么不堪一击。说句实话，如果他仍记得他身为魔王和一位父亲的尊严，将自己的恶行和理念贯彻始终，以他的立场，我说不定还会理解、尊敬他，留他那个无关的蒙杜斯一命。只是当他得知伊娃的死讯，一副泪眼汪汪的无辜相……”说到这里，维吉尔无法忍受地深吸了一口气，复睁眼，嘴角绽开小小罂粟。“咎由自取。”

但丁想过根除维吉尔对父亲的执念，但他决不想要这样的结果。

他从未感到自己这么无力，语言是这么贫乏的一个东西。

就连维吉尔正像一座移动的冰山那样渐渐接近他，他也无心应对了。

那只手附上但丁的，冻得烫了他一下。

“但丁，我们的母亲只有伊娃。”

“当然了。”但丁哽咽道。他已经停止了思考，陷入了姗姗来迟的空白的馈赠——他现在开始渐渐理解维吉尔的感受，甚至感激维吉尔的虚无了——如果不是万物虚无的理论，他简直想象不到什么东西能给他眼里不容一粒沙的哥哥一点安息。在知道了这一切之后， _让他还能活到现在。_

“你也知道……我不会允许蒙杜斯的孽种活着。不管是以任何形式。”

但丁想起了十年前他们在一起那一个月，维吉尔是如何对他无微不至，手忙脚乱地安抚在他腹中闹腾的孩子的样子。

魔界种种，如果维吉尔不是维吉尔，他将会如何地爱着但丁。（可惜他是维吉尔，幸好他是维吉尔）

可是这样的他，仍然杀了他们的孩子——刚刚毫无保留的一刀正中生殖腔，但丁能感觉到那处的生命断绝了。 ** **又一次。**** 维吉尔，妈妈的好儿子，他的好哥哥（他甚至不能责怪他不是个好丈夫）就是要断了他们的念想，腹中的空洞印证了维吉尔的决心。

终于知道他哥哥在想什么了，但他宁可不知道。这太难以承受了……而且他完全知道，就算他说他们只是他们自己，跟任何人都没有关系。维吉尔也是不会听的——他的爱欲如果能够战胜自尊，他就不会将自己折磨到分裂，当初他们的第一个孩子也就不会死了。他吸了但丁那么多血和力量，也承担了他和维吉尔的呵护和希望，怎么不能是他们的孩子呢？

蒙杜斯算什么东西，凭什么把他的哥哥，他的爸爸、妈妈 _全部夺走_ ？

为什么命运就不能有一次眷顾他们，放过他的哥哥？

内里的黑暗随着迸裂的悲伤逐渐将他吞没，但丁什么也不想了，他只想随着恶魔起舞，和这愚蠢的一切做一个了结。他们只剩下一个选择了。维吉尔不会原谅 **他们** 的存在， **【斯巴达和蒙杜斯的孽种】** 而他不允许维吉尔这么愚蠢地死去。他们又只能回去那个雨夜了。

再见了吾爱。

疯狂却在瞥见维吉尔的脸的那一刻戛然而止。

——

不会吧。

不可能。

他又做梦了吗？

这是上天见他太绝望了，又恩赐给他的一场美梦吗？

“吉尔，如果你真的想要我死……为什么你在流泪？”

维吉尔的爱欲隔着他冻僵般的躯体，悲恸地望着他，其中的骄傲和空洞同样牢不可破。他的挣扎如此的鲜明，斗大的泪珠簌簌而下。但丁马上就要疯了——这彻底越过了他的线。

(不要这样，我错了，吉尔，我的维吉，我错了！我什么都听你的……求你了，别这样，我宁可你杀了我。怎么会？你怎么能？别搞笑了。维吉尔？眼泪一点都不适合你。）

“但丁，你自杀吧。”

维吉尔将阎魔刀调转向自己。那双流血般的泣目逼视着他。“答应我，自杀吧。”

“不要！”但丁惊惶无措地伸出手，却只能僵在半空。“——我是说，可以，不要你先。对我好一点。”

维吉尔点点头，拭去泪水，冲但丁展开了一个微笑。

但丁无法形容那个微笑，但他觉得一切都值了。这一瞬间他理解了真爱这个词的涵义，那暖暖地洗涤着他的灵魂。真好，哥哥，真好。

这辈子，值了。

-Tbc-


	18. 长梦四

但丁举起了叛逆，也许是感受到他的决心，他的知己把他之前刻意逃避的关于哥哥甜蜜的回忆通数还给了他。这让他差点刀都拿不稳。

他好想回到过去，回去他们的家。

为什么每次都这样？为什么他始终抓不住维吉尔？但丁早就知道人生就是一连串徒劳无功，那占据人生的绝大部分。他习惯这个，因为特地去寻找什么的，太累了。下场只会是维吉尔。他可不享受那个。而且他知道伊娃真正的心愿，他不能辜负她。伊娃绝对不会想要这个的。维吉尔就是不了解（是啊，这个混蛋了解谁呢，他只想成全他自己）。但维吉尔终究还是赢了。他把自己的感受成功传达给但丁；叫他头一次知道徒劳无功是多么可恨。

“维吉尔，你能肯定吗？也许我们是伊娃的孩子呢？”

其实答案已经不言而喻了——维吉尔不知情的时候，他宁可捅自己也不舍得伤但丁一毫，而他现在毫不犹豫给他开了个洞。

也许他的哥哥病了，他对蒙杜斯产生了PTSD，所以害怕孩子？但丁不死心地想。

“那你告诉我蒙杜斯早先怀的那两块肉到哪里去了，在你肚子里吗，但丁？”

操。别给我这样笑。

冷静，冷静。但丁深呼吸，这是我自找的。他沉心回味了一下不久前可能是维吉尔这辈子最真诚的一个笑容，那让他平静。

没事的，有哥哥陪着他。而他确实有义务安抚已经走到绝境的维吉尔，如果这就是他想要的。

但丁对着自己捅下了第一刀，有意无意，正在维吉尔刚刚捅的位置。

而维吉尔就在那冷漠地观看，就像但丁已经死了。他还要确定他弟弟是否会耍花招。这个混蛋大孝子。

但丁因为过于用力，退了好几步，痛苦地咳出了血。他太伤心了，也太用力了。维吉尔无动于衷，无喜无悲。但丁多么希望他的哥哥露出哪怕一点的为难，这样他一定第一时间抱住他，不管不顾地说一大堆维吉尔喜欢的承诺。把这辈子的想念都告诉他。他好想回家，回去有维吉尔的家。

然而那看起来只会增加他们的惨相。维吉尔的表情告诉他他是认真的，他是真的打算看完。吊着他最后一口气的恐怕就是但丁还活着。不然以他哥哥的性子，在知道了自己是蒙杜斯的孽种，最亲爱的妈妈是被自己最尊敬的父亲利用的宠物，而他对但丁做了一模一样的事情，和那个渣男一样。（尽管是为了复仇，可笑，复仇？他们就是伊娃死亡的要因）在该做的事都完成了以后，他不会允许蒙杜斯的血缘在自己身上传承下去。

这个世界真的好恶心。

但丁没想到，更恶心的还在后头。

当但丁捅下去第一刀，他自己还没反应过来之前，维吉尔的表情就变了。

他变得怒不可遏，那种仇恨激得但丁灵魂震颤。

“你——”维吉尔开口了，语气变得又重又痛，未闻刀气，已然见血。“渣滓。”他这么说着，就攻了过来。

但丁的内里乱成一团，不是死亡，而是新生。灼烧般的痛苦和快感顺着他的脊背攀附而上，与他初次觉醒般有过之无不及的激流和力量阵阵翻腾，直刺他的心脏和灵魂。

为什么！为什么叛逆在吸收他四维空间里放着的斯巴达巨剑？！

——该死，他当初就应该折断这把混蛋刀！他怎么能拿着斯巴达给他的东西来切腹呢，失策了。但但丁无法考虑再多了，维吉尔的愤怒是那样清晰，震得他双臂发麻，内里剧痛。在得到维吉尔全部的爱和认可后，但丁怎么能够容忍这个。他的选择是为了爱，为了维吉尔；他可以死，但不能死在维吉尔的仇恨下，他不是牺牲品！从维吉尔的攻击来看，他真是要他死。但丁受不了了，他无法停止他人性的悲伤和恶魔的愤怒了。

好吧，果然自杀什么的一点也不衬他们……谁赢了听谁的！我把你打晕了，再用叛逆消除你那些可恶的真相，如果我赢了，就把你种成盆栽，去他的完整的维吉尔，你就是一堆失忆的肉片也好过你到处乱跑！

愈演愈烈，越战越强。不过多久，但丁完全吸收了斯巴达巨剑，化成了一位能听到整个魔界所有的恶魔的呻吟和歌颂之声的纯恶魔。魔界霸主但丁就此诞生（霸主如果能干掉魔王就是魔王了）。他人性的有心无力消失了，力量让他上头，他感到现在的自己可以办到一切。

完全体的维吉尔有多么强盛，一直以来他深有体会，而现在他竟然能看清他的路数了。

天昏地暗，日月无光。最终，但丁将叛逆深深钳进维吉尔的内核。他赢了。

兴奋于他的血液里滚动，他赢了，他能把维吉尔绑回家了。他们一起。管他妈的什么血缘，死亡能得到什么，仇恨能得到什么，他只要维吉尔就够了。伊娃一定也是这么想的。她为他们牺牲，不是要他和维吉尔死掉的。维吉尔，就算你恨自己，你不该辜负妈妈和我。

求你了，放弃吧。

但丁开始使劲，他试图用叛逆消除维吉尔那些记忆——这是他第一次操作，往常都是叛逆自行带走他的情绪。这让他冷汗涔涔——维吉尔在抗拒，他的噩梦张牙舞爪。纷乱的思绪洪流将但丁淹没。

尤其是维吉尔的往事，他空白着表情如何被侮辱，伊娃如何被撕碎，维吉尔如何被种成盆栽，在他是黑骑士吉尔维的时候他短暂清醒过，但但丁没有认出来——但丁将因过于悲愤而涌上喉头的血咽下去，他不能停。他必须承接这些悲伤和耻辱。尽管叛逆警告他这太过了，他能帮维吉尔消除，却无力再承担但丁的情绪。也就是说，这些噩梦将会一直跟随着但丁。就像是他自己经历过那样。

维吉尔挣扎得那样厉害，就好像但丁在侮辱他。或者对他来说，那就是侮辱。他拒绝被但丁窥视内心。他已经知道得够多了，为什么还要亲眼看到这些？维吉尔发指眦裂，赤手抓住叛逆往外拔，而但丁固执地往里深入。反正他们又不会死。

维吉尔的目光终于垂了下去，他的手也不再那么用力了。但丁感受到维吉尔的放弃，一时间惊喜得不能自己。他终于明白了吗？

他可以回家了吗？

但丁瞠大了眼睛。

“不——！！”

维吉尔的魔核炸开了，是他自己做的。但丁能感觉到维吉尔的生命以一种恐怖的速度飞速流失，而他从未有过这种感觉。每次他都能感知维吉尔重生的气息，而每次毁灭都会带来更甜美的血和清新的魔力。他习惯这个。

那股腐朽的凋零他从其它恶魔身上感受过，就是没有体会过维吉尔的。那样庞大而冷冽。此刻，维吉尔从脚开始，以秒为单位往上消逝，他的身体融成了粉末。蒲公英一样的粉尘拂过但丁的脸，就像是一个个干燥笨拙的吻。

“我还没有死……维吉尔……你睁开眼看看……但丁还没有死啊……”

反应过来的时候，维吉尔已经在手里了，但丁只来得及时停了他肉体消亡的状态，他的哥哥只剩下一个头颅。而且那双眼没有了生机，那怨毒的表情也永远地刻在了这张爱过他的脸上。

“我没有你这样的弟弟。”

但丁听到他恶魔最后发出的嘶声。

就在但丁解除了魔人，拿着维吉尔断掉的刀刃转向自己的时候，一阵突兀的笑声打断了他。

“有趣，你俩可真有趣。”几声做作的掌声带出一个高挑身影。金发摇曳，表情妖冶。是翠西。她挂着不合时宜的微笑俯视着但丁。

但丁无颜落色，却久违地感到心脏轰鸣。

“你可以救他？”但丁不假思索道。他知道翠西对维吉尔可悲的执念，她的态度让他不可避免地燃起希望。这使他忽略了其中的恶意。

“把他交给我。”翠西说。

但丁乖乖双手奉上。目光中携着恳切的痴意。恐怕就是翠西叫他马上去死他也会照做。

翠西接到维吉尔的头颅，拿出了一副让但丁有些眼熟的画，不消一会，维吉尔幽怨的头颅出现在画框中。

那副画的背景——但丁魂飞胆颤——这不是伊娃画出来，那个曾经装载着蒙杜斯的画吗？！

翠西得到维吉尔后，马上用非人的速度和但丁拉开了数十米安全距离。她再次露出嘲讽的神色。

但丁愤怒地瞪着她。

“别过来，否则我立马毁了他。”翠西嘶嘶地开口了，声音低了八个度，听起来既阴郁又邪恶。粗哑得不像她。

“你是谁？”意识到上当受骗的但丁压住愤怒，更加霸道的恶魔金属嗓威胁地从口中冒出。

翠西现出一个冷笑，一撇眼睛，里头红光闪烁。“我能是谁呢？当然是你们伟大的母亲啊。”

翠西很注重自我，她经常挂在嘴边的一句话就是“我不是你妈妈”，虽然她脾气不太好，但其实是个好女孩，她不屑于利用这层关系。

现在她却摆出一副满不在乎维吉尔的态度，更大放厥词“我是你们的母亲啊”。没有恶魔会这么大费周章，除非——

但丁瞠目结舌。不，不可能。

“我早看出来维吉尔想要我死，而我是个大方的母亲，所以我就成全他了。”翠西嘻嘻地笑着，“我把身体给他，就是好奇他能做到什么地步。可是他忘了我是无介质寄生体啊，夺去我的身体有什么用呢，我想附身谁附身谁，普通的恶魔抵抗不了我。他因为一时手软没有干掉在场所有的生灵，就是他的失误。真是成也伊娃，败也伊娃。和我哥哥一样蠢，哈哈。”“翠西”得意地摸了摸自己的脸。

但丁颤抖得厉害，低垂的刘海掩住了他的神情。

“维吉尔对翠西态度不错，本来你不下来找他，他就会一直呆在魔界哪也不去。天长地久，他总有一天会寂寞的吧？我还想以翠西的身份跟他再生一个呢。”蒙杜娜叹了一口气，“我一直藏在翠西的体内什么也没干，让翠西放手去做。八年前，翠西趁维吉尔喝醉爬上他的床，维吉尔把她当成了你。醒来后，暴怒的维吉尔把她的子宫挖了出来，叫她再也做不成女人。那可真痛，本来差点和翠西融合的我生生被撕开了。”

“翠西自此和维吉尔决裂，她的想法也越来越受我影响；最终我们彼此理解，融在了一起。”翠西裹紧了那副画，把头靠在了画框上，好像那是她的哥哥。阴暗的笑容中竟隐隐显露温柔。“放心吧，我会帮你好好照顾维吉尔的。这幅画在你手中没有任何用处，但是它能封住死人的部分灵魂和记忆，我能让他在梦里重生，扮演任何角色和他相爱。他不再是你的哥哥了，而是我最完美的玩具。老实说，我就等着你杀死他呢。作为感谢，我偶尔也可以让你们见面哦？”

斯巴达在她吃掉他的瞬间就自己融了自己，一片也没有留给她玩，但维吉尔还剩下个头。刚刚但丁如果没有来得及挽救，翠西也是会出手的。她只需要一小块就好。

“救世主大人，你可要留我一命呀。不然，你连你哥哥的残肢也不放过，和我蒙杜娜有什么区别呢？留给自己一个美梦吧，再见啦。”

但丁没有任何反应，他好像已经废了。

翠西悠悠抛给他一个飞吻，径自离开了。她昂首提胸地抱着她的战利品，一副自得意满的选美冠军态色。

须弥之间，红色的恶魔出现在她跟前，翠西只来得及露出惊讶的表情，便被传奇恶魔猎人掐住了喉颈举了起来，手中的画也不翼而飞。出现在但丁怀里。

翠西露出惊惶的神色，但她很快镇定下来：“听着！我开玩笑的，我拿走他，当然有我的办法——”

但丁冷漠地盯着她，那眼睛里什么都没有。他冷漠地打断了她。

“是你逼死了他。你操纵梦境，逼死了他。你不可能是我们的母亲。”

“我没——逼死他的明明是你！”翠西知道挣扎无望，索性恶毒地将他推到底，一起死吧。“我不过是把你们的梦境相连，让你们自然地在其中谈恋爱而已。但在梦里你也不让他快乐，所以他才没办法醒来。翠西在人界是一名优异的视频剪辑师，我就是利用一下而已。我不过是用斯巴达和自己的定位给你们输入一些想法，编排两个身份，内核还是你们自己。做决定的也还是你们自己。这八年来如果你们在梦里成功，就算是我也无力回天的。是你自己不行！你们给彼此的爱就这么多，自己没点数吗？”她当然不会把在梦里添油加醋编排狗血剧捉弄他们的事也算在其中。八年来，分别给梦里的维吉尔和但丁灌输斯巴达和蒙杜斯的思维，并耐心地、不怀好意地频繁安排他们会面，同时揣怀着疯狂的热情搜罗合适的素材，专注于剪一个让维吉尔信以为真的故事，怎么会不成功呢。

维吉尔后来所说进入的平行世界，也不过是看准维吉尔在修习混乱的间隙插入的另一场梦罢了。蒙杜斯调整了幻境的真实性。哪里是梦，哪里是真实，由她一念之间。维吉尔完全不知道，这才是蒙杜斯真正的力量。 ** **之前她完全没有把维吉尔放在眼里。直到他吃了他们的孩子。****

但丁瞳孔震颤。难怪他对那个弟弟如此的感同身受，痛苦历历在目。也明白了为什么维吉尔会深陷其中了。他深信不疑的是但丁。是他们彼此影响的真实感受。而不是“斯巴达和蒙杜斯”的故事。但凡但丁在梦里稍微软化一些，也许维吉尔都不会这么执着于要赢他。

而那个“雏鹰”，虽然绝大多数应该是他们母亲真实的经历，但对比记忆中的母亲，她一直的表现就和魔王“蒙杜斯/但丁”冷淡的情绪相差无几，对“斯巴达/维吉尔”的在乎也只有后面才勉为其难加塞进去。这绝对是因为蒙杜斯想象力匮乏，而对伊娃了解有限的缘故。所以雏鹰的性格其实要更像翠西一些。特别是她在床上，他们的母亲连打个大声点的喷嚏都感到难为情，哪会这么肆无忌惮。

“3357刀，是吧？”

然后但丁说，这回轮到他笑了。

“等等！刚刚……刚刚只是为了刺激你让你活下去，才故意说一些有的没的。其实我可以解放翠西的。你不是自诩为救世主，并且以劝解恶魔从良为荣吗。翠西从未侵犯人界，除了矫情一点，她是个好魔吧？只要你放了我，我离开就会解放翠西。多年来我困在仇恨中，不思进取、力量枯竭，已不成大器了。我最近体会到人类的好处，只想和翠西一样作为人类活下去。我们都失去了挚爱。两次失恋，我的情感也终止了。到此为止，到此为止吧。你不想变成曾经的我吧？我可以和你签订灵魂契约，如有再犯，我自爆，如何？”

“……”

翠西眼睁睁地看着但丁的神色松动，窃喜还未攀上心头，收获但丁一个慢慢地、温柔的微笑。

“我要为我哥哥建一座墓，他需要一座花园。我看你挺适合当我们家玫瑰花的肥料，你觉得呢？”

“……你引以为傲的斯巴达之魂呢？”

“我现在看什么都是黑白的，这一切是你的幻境吧，蒙杜斯？把哥哥还给我。把我唯一的色彩还给我。”

不，这次我没有——

翠西瞠大了眼睛，但丁——但丁的瞳孔黑森森融成一团，那是疯子的眼神。

-长梦·幕终-


End file.
